To own the World
by Israh
Summary: The world is taking a new shape with the introduction of the New Species to the general public. After Mercile's fall the International Pharmaceutical Society takes measures to hide their own researches that are still in progress throughout the world and the NSO will find themselves in the midst of battle. (Warnings: Explicit violence, sexual situations, action, drama, hurt/comfort)
1. What the cat brought in

**_Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the author, Laurann Dohner amd publication. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights. I do not own anything except the OC characters and concepts added in Mrs. Dohner's wonderful Universe, although I wish I could own some of the Official Characters or at least borrow them for one or two nig- weeks. ;) Allow me to apologise for any mistakes you may find in this fanfiction, English is not my first language, nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy this fan-fiction. (I am in the process of updating the chapters cause of the many, many, maaaaaaany mistakes! Please be patient with me. Hope you enjoy this updated chapter!)_**

* * *

The mansion was built in a remote area deep within the dense forest, hidden from the rest of the world. It would be good to assume that the owner who built it cherished their isolation and privacy. It had been many long years since somebody lived in the mansion or even visited for that matter. The building now stood empty and forgotten, it's old beauty had faded with the passage of time. The white paint had aged and was barely visible in the dark hours. The thin flourished ivy had grown and thrived over the mansion's rotten walls. Only some windows and the main entrance remained untouched by the vines.

Despite the marks of time, the Victorian building still held an alluring and terrifying beauty that many daring adventurers would want to explore. Surely they would want to walk around its' rooms and search for every dark secret that lingered behind the decaying walls and under broken floors. Although, they would have to be quick as the adventurous and welcoming mood of the mansion lasted only under the warm daylight.

During the darkest hours the atmosphere was different. There was only mist and icy cold air. The atmosphere was ghostly and haunting, calling for her most primitive instincts to react. The wind danced through the woods with persistence, sometimes as loud as a baby's cry and sometimes as quiet as a raindrop falling from the tip of a leaf. The door creaked and squeaked as if it was expecting her, excited to greet a fearless visitor and imprison them in it's darkness. Her gut swore to her brain that there was a pair of red eyes staring at her from the small crack of the worn door.

But those thoughts and images of what kind of horrors roamed the walls did little to stop her from disturbing the dead silence ruling the mansion. No. Right now, the only predator in this place was her. There were no ghosts, no monsters, no demons, only her, and this time she bore no mercy.

Her cute little prey had caused a lot of trouble and it had taken precious time to get this chance. Every time she was about to get the damn thing, it would slip right through her fingers. Tonight however, the kitty was trapped like a mouse.

The woman cruised into the abandoned building with confidence and determination. Her mission would be over this time. Every step led her towards her goal and there was nowhere else for that animal to go.

The floor groaned beneath her heavy combat boots. It was a strong enough sound for her victim to pick up and announce her presence.

The sound of her stride grew louder but her pace remained tormentingly slow; dragging out the time she'd get to her target. It would allow the poor soul to anticipate and prepare for the woman's arrival, if it so willed. Seconds ticked by, each one finding her higher and higher on the stair's scale. She savored every tread, up to the last one at which she came to a sudden full stop.

The woman breathed in the stale air and casually placed her forearms against the swords' pommels, both of which were holstered on each side of her hips. Her eyes inspected the deep narrow hallway in a swift glance, taking in all necessary information.

The hallway stretched a long way from where she stood but her visibility failed her as a dense black shadow consumed the furthest part of the hall. If not for the faint moonlight trespassing through the tiny holes of the wooden walls she wouldn't have been able to see at all. Not with her human eyes anyway.

There were four doors to her right hand and three to her left, all of which were carved by one talented artist. They must have been masters at the craft since there hardly was a single difference in the patterns. How disappointed the craftier would feel to see his work in such a state now? It was a waste of art and effort. The woman resumed her walking and sang in a whispered, "_Here comes an old soldier from Botany Bay,_" She passed the first two doors without a glance but her steps grew slower. She ignored the third door, her attention fixed to the floor between the forth and the fifth.

She brought herself between the two doors but didn't advert her gaze from the pitch black that stretched before her. "_Have you got anything to give him today?_" Her hand rose to her forehead, burying her fingers into the raven straight hair. She lazily pulled it away from her face but just as lazily and disobediently it fell back over her face again.

The woman took a deep breath, ignoring the unpleasant air invading her lungs. She turned her body to the door on her left hand and reached for the dusty handle in a gentle grip. Her wrist twisted and so did the knob, a movement ever so slow that caused the woman's heart to pound with eagerness. "Ready or not…" She released her breath and with a powerful shove the door opened widely, slamming against the wall with a loud bang.

A victorious smile shone on her lips.

The woman took a deep breath, ignoring the unpleasant air invading her lungs. She turned her body to the door on her left hand and reached for the dusty handle in a gentle grip. Her wrist twisted and so did the knob, a movement ever so slow that caused the woman's heart to pound with eagerness. "Ready or not…" She released her breath and with a powerful shove the door opened widely, slamming against the wall with a loud bang.

A victorious smile shone on her lips.

There stood the little kitty on two legs, cowering behind the one it called 'guard'. It was a tiny thing and if she were human, she'd be around ten years old - if judging by her size only. Although, the kitten's golden eyes - those sun kissed eyes - could not hide the truth from her pursuer.

It was an intelligent creature and the black haired woman knew that first hand. The woman had to admit, it was entertaining to watch the tiny New Species trembling in fear and trying to hide behind the older man.

"Trying to fool me, Kitty?" The woman asked with an amused grin.

"I hope you are ready to die, bitch!" The guard yelled before the Gift could outer a word. He stretched his hand, aiming his gun at the intruder. "You killed my comrades you sick whore! I'm going to fucking murder you and protect the Gift!" He shouted, placing his body in front of the New Species to completely block her from the enemy's sight. "I'll cut you up and give you to the dogs to feast on your every limb!"

The woman's grin vanished, tilting her head skeptically. "If your comrades wanted to stay alive, they should have handed the Gift over to me when they had the chance." She responded with a cold and empty tone. "Your comrades, just like you and me, held weapons." Her hands moved to the sword's grips, forming an X, and started unsheathing the two katana swords.

The man pulled the trigger without second thoughts but the bullet found no flesh - only the wooden door across the room.

Her eyes narrowed as she leaned her weight to the side and charged towards the Gift's guard, "...and when you carry weapons-"

He fired once more.

The bullet flew mere inches away from her cheek, barely avoiding any injury. She swung one sword in a rotating brisk flawless movement, splitting the man's stretched hand and severing his wrist from the rest of his body.

There was a second of silence.

And then, his blood-curling scream. The man gripped the bleeding limp in a desperate grasp as if it would somehow ease the excruciating pain.

The woman lowered the bloodied sword and continued, "- When you carry weapons, it means that you accept the consequences and responsibilities that come along with carrying them." The woman spared the fallen man a quick glance but her eyes held no pity.

The guard's knees gave in and he collapsed on the floor. His blood spread underneath his body, staining the old wooden floor. The realization of what had happened came slowly and when it did, his screams grew louder. Body and mind both taken over by torment and panic.

The woman sneered. This was not only painful for him but for her as well. He was so damn loud.

'_Inez!_'

A voice shouted in her ears. It made her flinch although she kept herself focused on the Gift.

The little New Species stood there unmoving, staring blankly at the sword wielder.

Why wasn't she moving? Running away like she always did? Sure there was no escape but come on! Put in some effort. The Gift's actions - or lack of action - was unsettling for the woman.

'_Inez!_' The voice repeated, '_Can you hear me?! This is Ash! Can you fucking-_'

"I'm here you idiot!" She yelled. Her posture changed and even if she still had a sense of confidence, the agitating feeling growing in her gut made her muscles tense. Inez studied the silent Gift, instinctively gripping her swords tighter. "I got her." She informed, "The guard is-…" Turning around to look at the writhing man, she couldn't miss the fact that he was still screaming her ears out. Her hand twitched.

The man never felt the steel blade piercing his skull.

"The guard is NOW dead. What's up, Ash?" After pulling the sword out from the dead man's head Inez turned her attention back at her objective. She sheathed one of her swords and narrowed her eyes.

'_They are coming for you!_' Ash barked in her ear. '_I couldn't get in contact with you sooner! I would have warned you a while ago! It's a trap!_' He explained in a calculating solid tone but the small hint of panic in his voice was still audible.

Realization hit her at that moment.

The fucking midget had ambushed her.

Inez advanced, grabbing the Gift by the back of her white hair in a firm grasp. Oh, she would have grabbed the animal by the damn ears, but making the little kitty meow wouldn't be such a wise idea. The woman's eyes could hardly conceal the rage she felt as every fiber of her being wanted to make the stupid cat suffer. Sure, it was her own fault for allowing the Species to play with her like a ball of yarn.

Inez lifted the Gift off the ground till their noses almost touched, leaving its' short legs dangling on the air. Her hair slipped even further, fully covering the sides of her face and brushing against the Gift's pale cheeks. She parted her lips to speak but her words got forever lost as a bunch of men burst into the room with their guns aiming at her. Her body froze knowing that any movement could set them off yet she did swift her eyes to look at the uninvited guests through her raven hair.

The men were big with harsh facial features and it wasn't hard to tell that they were all muscle under their black uniforms.

She cringed. Things were looking grim. They looked even worse when Inez noticed the white letters on their chests, reading 'NSO'.

Well this was just fucking _great_.

"Don't move!" One of the men roared, the anger clear as crystal in his inhuman voice.

Inez focused on the man who spoke. He had short black hair, fitting perfectly with his unforgiving feline features. His eyes were narrowed in slits and his lips were drawn back in an impressive snarl.

"You are under arrest! Let the Gift go and get on the ground. Knees spread and hands behind your head!" The man continued, "Now."

Some of the team members briefly looked over the scene and they didn't hide their disgust at what they saw. The guard's lifeless body lay still above an increasing pool of blood while his unattached hand was located few inches away. The stink was strong just like the cruelty that had occurred and they understood that they were dealing with a dangerous human.

While the men inspected the scene, Inez snatched her chance to gather all details she could within the limited time she had. She counted their numbers and estimated how many could be standing outside. She also estimated how many guns they carried and how many bullets they had stashed. She assessed and calculated her chances against them in seconds but the odds were all against her. 'Damn it!' She cursed as she started lowering the female Gift to the ground in a painfully slow motion.

'_Inez? Are you okay? You're still there?_' Ash's voice rang in her mind again, impatient and worried, '_Who are they_?'

She was still in the process of letting the Gift down, ignoring the irritation that twisted the men's faces. She knew they worried too much about the Gift's safety to charge; Inez could kill the stupid cat right then and there if they startled her. 60 seconds left. "New Species Organization." She replied, gripping her unsheathed sword tightly.

From across the state, Ash's deep brown eyes scanned the laptop screen and frowned deeply. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead. How did the NSO know about the Gift's location?! It wouldn't be possible for them to just figure it out; somebody must have told them but who? Very few people know of the Crossbreed and all of them were out of everyone's reach. Wait. He leaned closer to the screen and sneered with anger. His scream was loud and Inez's brain felt like it got hit by Thor's hammer. "_RUN!_"

Her grip on the Gift's hair tightened and with a swift move she threw the feline right at the men - using it as a shield in case they fired at her. She took advantage of the men's momentary shock and jumped right into the Victorian glass windows behind her and out of the mansion.

"Fuck!" One of the men cursed but before they could do anything, a red-haired tall woman dashed forward, pushing the males out of her way to take the Gift in her warm embrace. She was careful and gentle. Her eyes scanned the little female for any serious injuries before turning to look at the leader of the mission. She needn't say a word. Darkness was already jumping out of the broken glass to hunt down that bitch.

"You're the ones who'll help me." It was a weak whisper but anyone could catch the trembling in the Gift's words.

Breeze ignored the men's shouting and orders, focusing on the girl in her arms.

There was hope in her big golden eyes but her little cat ears were still flat on the top of her head.

Breeze couldn't help but melt at the sight. "Yes." She whispered back, running her fingers through the other's hair. "We are going to help you. We will be your family from now on. You can trust us." She stated with a bright smile, cradling the little Gift against her body. "I'm Breeze."

"I'm Trixie." The Gift replied, flashing the other with a tiny relieved smile. She nuzzled her face against the woman's chest and decided to trust in the woman's words. Everything would work out now. Everything would get better.

* * *

Darkness was stealthy and silent, moving through the dark woods with the finesse of a leopard looking for his prey. He was graceful with each one of his steps, causing no sound that could warn the woman of his presence. He'd find her sooner or later. He was a patient hunter. The feline Species knew she couldn't have gone too far but it was alarming that she had managed to get up and run after her fall. He had followed after her right away - only seconds separated their landings - but she had already disappeared.

It both perplexed and alarmed him. Jumping from the second floor of a tall building wasn't exactly gentle on human bones. It should have been at least painful to run out of sight so fast. No human should have been able to do that, especially on as small as her.

He could only think that they were dealing with a professional or a psycho, or maybe both.

A vicious growl escaped his lips.

"Darkness, we're close." Brass growled in a whisper. He walked through the trees, making his way towards the feline Species. His eyes narrowed at the familiar smell. "You're blee-"

Darkness growled once more, cutting the canine's words sharp.

Brass shut his lips in a firm line and waited in silence. He understood the male's notion, and turned to lock his gaze at the deep dark forest that stood before them in all it's eerie greatness.

Their trained eyes caught the movement of a shadow approximately forty meters away. Both lunged forward with the boldness of starved wild animals. That woman had no chance of escaping.

And God, Inez knew it.

She had come across many Crossbreeds like them - to say the least - and was more than aware of their abilities. If they were like the ones she had met in the past she was in for a hell of suffering. Her feet hit the ground with frenzy but her body didn't feel the strain. She was racing against time. Fortunately this wasn't the only occasion.

She had experienced situations like the one she was stuck in now many times throughout her life. Even her Division's Captain made-up hunting game had proven to be useful at this moment. It was only meant to stimulate real-life chases with consequences in a 'friendly' environment.

Few enjoyed those sessions but she did appreciate the tricks she was taught. Inez was sure she would need to put them into use tonight.

'Keep going baby, I'm sending a distress signal. Help will be there soon, I promise!' Ash tried to comfort her as his fingers feverishly worked the keyboard on fire.

The men were getting dangerously close but she didn't dare look behind her. Her heart beat like a demon against her rib cage at the increasing adrenaline. Inez had no choice but to allow her basic instincts take over and use her brain's functions to her advantage.

The men were getting dangerously close but she didn't dare look behind her. Her heart beat like a demon against her rib cage at the increasing adrenaline. Inez had no choice but to allow her basic instincts take over.

It was with great desperation that her legs pushed her off the ground, high enough for her to reach and grab a strong thick branch. Such attempts were a pain in the ass without her gear but it was an option that gave her a slim chance of escaping - if any. She pulled her body over the branch and reached for the second but she hesitated.

Inez had one more thing that could help her against Crossbreeds. Without further delays her hand reached behind her back, into her waist bag. Her fingers wrapped around a small glass bottle and pulled it out. It was her perfume - a sentimental item and in any other case she would never think of giving it up. She took off the cap and threw it as far away as possible. A frown formed on her lips before resuming her previous action.

She stretched her hands towards a higher branch and jumped. With the skill of an acrobat Inez rotated her body 180 degrees and landed her feet on the bough. For a split second she felt safe and successful but as she reached out for the next limb, another roar erupted. She could now hear the banging of her heart in her ears and it wasn't pleasant. A howl echoed through the woods next, encouraging her to move faster. She grabbed and jumped from one branch to another with accuracy and agility. Inez didn't stop until she reached the strongest and highest part of the tree she could.

Her attention moved up to the black sparkly sky. Anxiety was taking over adrenaline, causing her eyes to tear. Disgraceful. She could only shake her head, hoping that the perfume misled them and had granted her enough time to hide unnoticed. But Inez couldn't delude herself. Her chances of escaping remained slim. She hadn't brought her gear and her team wasn't here either. "Hun…" She breathed out in the most silent of whispers, "Dead end. Send me to Purgatory ." She pleaded.

Ash froze at her plea. One hand ran through his messy brown hair, his mind running a mile a minute. He didn't have much time until the NSO would find and arrest her. She would then be taken away and out of his Wave Range. Ash bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. He had to make a choice fast, when the New Species got to her, he wouldn't be able to help her at all . The young man shook his head, "_You aren't prepared for Purgatory._" He stated in a strict, unyielding tone. "_If something goes wrong you'll get lost and we might not find you again. Do you understand?_"

Inez stayed silent, weighing her options. Ash had a point but her time was shortening. "Do it, Ash."

"_Listen, if you go west from where you are -_" His words were cut short when he heard a familiar voice on his ears. He heard the orders given to him without complains even as his frown deepened. The person on the other line was right - the situation was terminal. He would be lying to Inez if he promised a chance of fleeing when there was none. The man sighed in defeat. "_I'll put you in Queue._" He informed, "_It won't endanger you, but do not move from the 'Lobby'. You'll be back in three hours._"

Inez let out a relieved sigh, as if some weight was lifted from her shoulders. She didn't get another chance to enjoy the momentary peace as the burden returned tenfold when a warm breeze caressed her neck. Her eyes widened in both fear and surprise. Was it a ghost? Was it a werewolf? Was it a vampire? Mmmm, she wished it was a vampire. She wanted to chuckle, it wasn't time to joke but god knew how much she needed a laugh now. Inez gathered all the courage and bravery in her heart, turning her neck with a sluggish motion - trying to stop clock from ticking. But the time wouldn't stop fast enough.

Her eyes met those of a predator.

Darkness was enraged. He and Brass had lost precious time chasing after the bitch and falling for her cheap trick. He never was in the mood to be played around by anyone, especially from monsters like her.

She was silently staring at his face, through thick black locks. Her body was still, and both of them knew she was at his mercy.

"Surprise." He growled flashing his fangs, making his intentions clear. He felt the woman tense with the urge to flee and his hands shot out to grab her by her arms in a bruising grip. Darkness pulled her up and around to bring her over to the branch he was standing on.

He shoved her powerfully against the tree's bulk, knocking the air out of her lungs and letting out a whimper of protest. He forced her legs apart with his knee and slid her low, forcing her to sit down with her legs hanging from the bough. Darkness' eyes roamed over the woman's concealed face and frowned.

Her head bowed low and her straight long hair covered her features from his view. The bitch didn't try to peak another look at him, which would prove a hint of fear. The was a tiny hint of fright that lingered but there was nothing more than that. Her heartbeat had calmed down quite a lot as well. Did she believe they wouldn't hurt her? Did she still think that somehow she could run away?

"We got her. We'll be there shortly ." Brass growled into his intercom. He moved to a branch beside Darkness and his eyes landed on their captive. "I hate climbing trees." He admitted with a deep frown, "You caused a lot of trouble for us. But I have to hand it to you; you're a bit smarter than the other idiots we have come across." He said grimly, leaning in closer to sniff her out.

He heard her chuckle. It was not a reaction he would expect from a small female cornered by two bulky guys who also happened to be her enemies. Dreadful enemies. She was either mocking them or her screw was a bit loose. Both were possible from what the New Species had experienced.

Darkness didn't appreciate the taunt, "I wonder how funny you'll find it when you're locked up in Fuller." He growled. This wasn't a game and even if he didn't terrorize females he wouldn't allow her to take them lightly . The feline glanced at the other Species and then back to the woman.

Brass nodded sharply.

Darkness grabbed the girl's wrists in a flash and forced them on top of her head.

Inez's back arched against the tree involuntary.

Brass quickly took hold of her wrists - allowing Darkness to free his hands. His hold was firm but careful, making sure her upper body was locked in position.

The woman didn't struggle at all, not a whimper, an insult or a protest. It looked like she had already given up but they wouldn't take her lightly.

One of Darkness' hands moved to her head, running his rough fingers through the long locks. He pulled the hair out of the way and to the back of her head uncovering her face from the soft black curtain.

Her head was still bowed but her green eyes stared back at him with an impassive gaze.

Darkness frowned and tightened his hold on the woman's hair, forcing her head upwards.

Her neck arched uncomfortably under his hold but that was the least of her worries.

The Species had exposed her identity and her soft facial features to their eyes. Both males studied their prisoner with bewilderment with dark, grim expressions.

Brass softened his grip at once but Darkness did the opposite. His grip on the woman's hair became painful and his growling lips twitched with irritation. No. Their captive wasn't a woman. It was a girl. A kid. A stupid kid. No more than twenty-two but no less than eighteen.

"Who are you?" Brass asked with an arched eyebrow.

She was too young to have been involved with the Mercile bastards willingly but it wasn't all that impossible for her to be a member of hate groups. It didn't make sense though, she had gone after a Gift. Gifts were exclusive for investors and common humans weren't aware of their existence.

The canine's eyes roamed over the girl's face and soon her gaze met his own in silence. Brass felt her measuring him. "We won't hurt you." He tried to reassure her with honesty, "Cooperate with us now and we'll make sure you are handled kindly. We will then inform your family if we decide that neither you, nor them are a danger to us."

The girl said nothing. She just kept staring at Brass but she wasn't focused.

Darkness was tired of wasting time. Kindness was getting them nowhere. He leaned forward, taking advantage of her exposed neck and pressing his nose against her skin. He took a long deep sniff of her scent, finally able to smell something more than the damn perfume she wore.

Again, she didn't react.

Darkness growled. She had kept her composure for the dire of situation she was in. The feline sniffed once more; this time picking up things he had never scented before, things he couldn't place or recall. Something was off with this female and she was a fine trained human if not a specialist. Bad memories surfaced but he forced them back. Now was not the time. "They've trained you well little girl." He acknowledged with a gruff tone.

Inez felt the man dip his head even more on her skin and her chest clenched. She crept her head closer to Darkness' till her cheek touched his own and her lips brushed against his ear. "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, big guy?" Her whisper traveled like an icy breeze from her throat to his eardrum, soft and calm.

He responded with a loud growl. A harsh warning.

A shiver ran up her spine but she had no time to linger as the tips of his canine teeth pressed into the skin between her shoulder and neck.

"Darkness." Brass warned. "She won't tell us anything. We should take her to the NSO and let the Task Force deal with her." His eyes moved from his comrade to the girl and masked the somber look that surfaced. The Task Force was not going to be gentle or understanding and age didn't matter. She was their enemy until proven otherwise - which was very unlikely to happen - and if the Task Force's tactics wouldn't break her, she would be sent to Fuller. The thought made him frown. Fuller wasn't a pleasant place for anyone, especially females, but that's how things rolled.

"Last chance." Darkness whispered, ignoring Brass's words. He waited one moment for her to answer but he only received silence. Without care he pulled her head to the side in an unnatural tilt, wholly exposing her neck to him. His other hand lowered the turtle-neck of the black baggy sweater she wore. His eyes locked on the welcoming fair skin she hid under the heavy clothing and his chest rumbled.

"Darkness!" Brass warned and placed a hand on Darkness' shoulder, ready to pull the other away in case he decided to do the unthinkable. He trusted Darkness more than anyone, the feline Species had won the respect and fear of many for a good reason. Although, his reactions to this female, whilst justified, didn't align with Darkness' personality.

The feline didn't move an inch. Instead, he parted his lips wider until her tiny neck was trapped within his mouth. He could smell more of his kind on her; it was faint yet their essence still lingered. He was glad more had survived but something was bothersome. The Species he smelled on her didn't scent like the ones he had met up until now. There was something strange, different.

His teeth dug a little deeper, just barely refraining from breaking skin. Daring himself, he dragged his canines along the base of her neck and felt her muscles tightening. The girl shivered under him but he didn't stop and he wouldn't, not until two red trails marked her from the back of her neck to her collarbone.

Inez's lids slid down, unable to keep her eyes open much longer. She allowed the sensation of his 'threat' to consume her mind. It felt relaxing and peaceful despite the danger. She had grown to like it.

'_Inez. You're ready to go. Your username is Bluebird, right?_' Ash's voice echoed in her ears one more.

"Yes." She whispered in agreement.

Darkness hesitated in confusion. Did she actually want this? Is that why she wasn't afraid? But why would she run away if she didn't care what happened to her? It made little sense but he couldn't ignore the fact that she was a professional. Acting was as easy as breathing for humans like her. He knew that first hand. With that in mind, he resumed his action but being even more mindful of her reactions.

'_You're logged in, Inez. Don't be afraid, we'll be right with you…_' Was the last thing she heard before her vision started glitching like an old TV.

"Thank you." She whispered. Her voice was nothing but buzzing in her ears, the sound of transition blocking everything around her. Yet, she could still make out the baffled expressions of the two masculine Species. And she smiled before her body fell numb against the one named Darkness. She felt a something heavy resting on her back and everything faded into pitch black.

* * *

Ash was still on the fourth floor of the half-constructed, abandoned dwelling apartment house. It wasn't the best place to set his equipment for an important and dangerous mission but it was his last resort. Only roofs and columns stood strong in the building, everything else was old and rotten. All floors were covered in dirt and trash making the air unpleasant to breath. Darkness kept the visibility low, but not so much that the needles of drug users stayed unnoticed. The forgotten dirty mattresses and blankets left behind by the homeless who used to live there dulled the atmosphere even more.

Buildings like these brought the filth of human society to surface, but Ash, he was used to such filth. In his line of work he had to choose the area for his equipment with caution. Places such as this structure, places where no-one would want to walk into were at the top of the list. Not this building though, it was too familiar for his liking. It would have been easier for him if he could go to one of their bases but if the enemy read his signal it would be disastrous. No-one wanted those bastards to attack them again and cause a catastrophe like they had one year ago. One year ago. Who would have thought…

Ash's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. Sweat dripped down his chin and the ends of his hair. He felt nervous and he hated it. Emotions weren't his forte, he couldn't understand nor control them and at a time like this, they were a burden. The young man packed his equipment as fast as he could, unable to help how messy he did it either. Inez would wake up in exactly three hours and she would be defenseless. He couldn't get close to NSO, not even into California thus not able to connect with his friend again. He needed help.

"Fuck." He cursed, putting the last of his gear in his backpack. With a deep breath he ran a hand through his untidy hair. "Easy." He groaned, leaning down and taking hold of the bag. He put it over his shoulders and walked down the stairs. On the way down he took out the cell phone from his jeans and brought it close to his lips. "Call Captain Fa." He requested lightly, the narrow stairs echoing his voice back to him.

"Calling. Pizza Hut." Was the phone's reply and to be honest Ash would have crashed it against the wall if he didn't need it OR, if he wasn't as hungry as he was. He gripped the device and angrily typed the memorized number and pressed it against his ear once more. It rang three times before he heard the Captain's strict voice.

"_You're both in trouble._"

Always to the point. Ash had made it to his motorcycle when he decided to speak. "Not sure who's got it worse. Me or Inez."

"_You must leave. Go to the Headquarters and we'll deal with this the proper way._" The person from the other side ordered, always serious but calm.

Inez had disobeyed the council's orders against her request but if Ash hadn't agreed to help her, she would have dove into the mission alone. With the way things ended, he might as well not have helped at all.

"_Easy. She knew what she was getting into._" The person stated with a solid and unforgiving tone. "_I expect you to be at the Headquarters in twenty-four hours._"

With that, Ash's phone beeped and he only exhaled. The young man ran his hand through his brown hair and rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry, hun. You'll need to hang on a little bit more…" He whispered. Inez couldn't hear him, but he hoped she could feel his emotions - at least that's what hippies believed, wasn't it? It was uncomfortable even pretending to believe it.

The man shook his head and got on the motor cycle. He turned on the engine and bit his bottom lip as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Ash couldn't do much about this situation. Not yet. He wouldn't achieve anything if he went against the council or the NSO. But what he could do was bring help. With a decisive frown he twisted the accelerator twice and the motorbike roared. The tire screeched at the speed he set but before long his form was already disappearing towards the borders of the state.

* * *

There were many New Species in this place. Trixie was happily amazed but also reserved. She hadn't let go of Breeze's hand from the moment they left the mansion till now.

It wasn't a scary place. There was a lot of green, a beautiful, vivid type of green, that stretched as far as her eyes could see. There were also nice little cottage - looking houses, just like those illustrations from fairy-tale books. It was a peaceful place that she was starting to like and she couldn't hide it even if she tried. Her ears were perked up the entire time, twitching and turning. She wanted to listen to everything, and scent everything. She wanted to know all she could about this place, explore it to the last rock.

"You look very excited." Breeze chuckled, "It's beautiful here, isn't it? When you are rested and feel safe, you can roam around for as long as you want. You are free now. No one will tell you what to do anymore and I promise that no one will hurt you here either." Her voice still held a cheerful edge but also a sober tone. The red haired Species gave a gentle smile at the little girl whose eyes were looking up at her with wonder and innocence.

From the first moment Trixie had been trusting and hopeful of being saved. It was like she had been waiting for them to find her all along.

"I waited for you." Trixie stated. She turned her eyes away and towards the road ahead, her gaze meeting the Female Dorm's great building. "I watched you on the TV when my master wasn't there. I was free to roam around the rooms and amuse myself when he was gone. He wasn't too mean when the business was going well." She pointed out with a faint smile on her small lips, "He taught me to read and sometimes he would show me how to play the piano. He was a man of high society. He wanted to impress his guests, so I had to be educated as well. An animal that could read and create music… Everyone was jealous and wanted to own something like me as well." She couldn't help but chuckle, yet it was void of any kind of emotion.

Breeze's eyes narrowed with frustration, she hated those stories. Every New Species had a story to tell - a heartbreaking and painful story. She was used to listening to them, but not when it came from a little Gift like her. She felt happy for Trixie though, the little feline was lucky she wasn't abused as the rest of them were, by what she had mentioned till now. Trixie was taken care of even if she was a captive. The red haired woman squeezed the female's hand gently, "Here you can be yourself. You can forget your past, it is gone now. You will be able to create a wonderful future with us, your family ."

Trixie turned her head and looked up at the tall woman, flashing her a wide bright smile filled with appreciation. "You're going to help me."

Breeze nodded. "We will provide you with everything you will need."

Trixie's expression turned serious, "I want to speak to the woman who came after me."

That took Breeze by complete surprise. Why would she want to meet with the person who tried to capture and kill her? Breeze had witnessed the scene, how that bitch had murdered that male human. She had cut his wrist off and then pierced his skull with her sword. Who the hell was using swords to fight in this day and age anyway?

She hadn't been there when the Task Force captured the woman since they wanted to bring the Gift in Homeland as fast as possible. Breeze had contacted Brass during the transport and was informed that they had successfully caught the enemy. She didn't doubt them for a single moment. "Why would you want to meet her?" Came her question.

Trixie narrowed her eyes and looked away once more. A long minute of silence passed until she replied . "I trusted her. She was a friend of mine." She murmured, her cat ears twitching. "I thought she was a friend of mine at least. I would-" Her golden eyes watered and she allowed a tear to roll down her puffy cheek. "I would have never thought she'd-"

Breeze didn't let the other finish. She knelt down in front of the Gift and looked into the other's eyes. Her hand cupped the feline's wet cheek and wiped the tear with her thumb. "I'll try to take care of it. I can't promise you anything but I'll do what I can to let you see her before they send her to Fuller."

Trixie's eyes glimmer with uncertainty but nodded.

"Lovely then!" Breeze let out, clapping her hands together and taking hold of the Gift's hand once again, "Now, let's take you to meet the rest of the females. You'll like it here, you'll see."

Trixie smiled softly, following the taller Species towards the dorm. She had to go and see that girl, whether she was in Homeland or Fuller. Maybe it would be easier to do things while she was in their prison, besides, Trixie knew Inez's kind all too well. They wouldn't break that easily, especially the First Blood's division. In the meantime, Trixie would have enough time in her hands to get acquainted with the New Species and learn all about their organization. It was so exciting! She could hardly contain her thrill as she thought of all the possibilities that lay before her! There was a grand future heading her and her people's way .

For that, she could hardly wait.


	2. The mazes built

**Disclaimer: Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter despite the many mistakes it has, I'm going to edit it soon, but I do apologise again and I wish this chapter will be far better than the first one. I do not own anything besides the O.C. characters and the new Concepts/themes introduced in the story. It's a non-profit fanfiction created by a New Species fan for other fans~ At this point I will like to let you know that the story started after I read True's book so it doesn't follow Darkness' completely, even so I would like to ask you give it a chance ^v^. Reviews are more than welcome as I would really love for you all to let me know what you think about the story. Thank you all again for reading! \^o^/ (Updated!)**

* * *

_They waited two long hours for the prisoner to finally wake up from her comatose state. At first they thought she fainted out of fear and panic of getting captured by the two New Species. Hours passed by and they tried everything possible to wake her up – cold water, perfume, slapping and shouting. Their attempts led to failure each time, leading them to believe that something was genuinely wrong. Although, the medic they invited to the interrogation room stated that she was indeed just sleeping. There were no signs of any drugs or wounds which could excuse her catatonic state. With the second checkup he did, he was sure that both body and brain were in perfect condition. Nothing was out of the ordinary so all they had to do was to wait._

_The team did their best to keep themselves occupied and calm. Especially Jordan; that man never liked waiting on prisoners to interrogate them. They had important information to give, answers that would save lives. It was unfortunate that patience was a required virtue for this job. Those two pointless hours of waiting ended when the woman's breathing changed and her eyes slowly flattered open. Trey and Jordan immediately turned their attention to the girl and then each other. Trey gave a firm nod and walked towards the exit, calling out for the others to enter the room._

_Inez tried to focus on the sound but the man's words were nothing but muffled noise in her ears. She couldn't understand where she was and her eyes didn't want to help her figure it out. She had to struggle to get rid of the glitching and blurriness that disturbed her sight. It was an annoying but normal side-effect, confirming her disconnection from Purgatory. Reality was rushing back to her and she didn't like it. The strong light above her head made it harder for her vision to adjust and for a fleeting moment it felt as if she would connect to the 'Lobby' again. But, the more the voices around her cleared, the more she doubted it._

_Her hand twitched and her fingers gripped the chair's metal arms tightly. She frowned. The environment around her was real alright, the bad kind of 'real'. Inez squinted her eyes and looked up. She was still unable to adapt to the strong artificial light. All she could make out was silhouettes, big shadowed silhouettes that blurred and blended with the room's dark walls. Each one of those silhouettes had wide board shoulders, big arms and chests. Man, whoever they were, they were huge._

_Maybe she was home. Maybe they had somehow rescued her. Hope soared once again and she fought to clear her vision. As her surroundings became clear her disappointment reached it's peek. An unfamiliar man stood in front of her and he didn't look incredibly happy to see her. In fact, this man's grey irises held no mercy and no kindness. His stare made her feel cold, vulnerable and alone._

_Not wanting to look much longer, Inez adverted her attention to the other men in the room. They stood further away, but they were visible enough for her to take in every detail possible. The girl's focus broke when Jordan's rough fingers grabbed her chin and forced her to look back him._

_"Eyes over here." He ordered. "I waited two fucking hours for you to wake up. Had I done things my way you would have woken with broken bones." A cocky, wide smirk crossed his lips. "The good thing with that would be that no one would hear you. New Species get upset when women scream."_

_Inez explored the man's features with care, saying nothing._

_"Jordan. We wasted enough time." Trey interrupted with a hard tone._

_Jordan's expression turned serious. He pulled away and leaned his body against the table with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I'll give you five seconds time to answer for every question I ask you." The young girl kept looking at him but again said nothing. "Who are you working for?"_

_"Right now, nobody."_

_Jordan frowned, his hands curling into fists. "You might want to rephrase that."_

_"Nobody, right now."_

_A harsh smack snapped her face to the side._

_"Jordan! That's enough." Trey dashed forward and grabbed Jordan's wrist. He forced the man away from the table and away from the prisoner. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He shouted, "I gave you an order before you even entered this room and you already disobeyed!"_

_Jordan growled pushing the other hard enough to hit the wall. "Shut up Trey! I'm trying to be kind enough to her but she doesn't make it easy. She might be a little girl who can't even drink yet but she's not as innocent as she looks."_

_"Looks can be extremely deceiving, most of the time." She kept her focus fixed on her interrogator and continued with ease, "But you, Mr. Jordan, are just as stupid as you look."_

_The man's nostrils flared with outrage and if it wasn't for Trey, he would have slapped her again. His patience was thrown out of the window and everyone could tell._

_Trey tightened his hold on Jordan's shoulders and managed to keep him at distance._

_Another man walked in front of her while Trey and Jordan were occupied each other. His eyes were narrowed, scowling. "You aren't making your position better. Jordan is not someone you want to tease, I would suggest you speak now. Spare the rod. "_

_Inez bit her lip. It was a glimpse of weakness and Chris caught it. A hand shot out and grabbed the girl's hair, snapping her out of her dilemma. Chris was about to yell at whoever killed the moment but he was pushed away before he could react._

_The man forced her head up to stare at cold grey eyes but she remained calm. Jordan had saved her. She wanted to curse herself and thank that fool for the sudden aggression at that precise moment. She would have told them things she shouldn't. What the actual fuck? She knew better than that._

_"I'm not playing games with you, bitch." He snapped, "I can do whatever I want to get the information out of that witty mouth of yours and right now I don't feel particularly nice." He leaned close to her face, an ugly sneer twisted his lips. "Your life belongs to the NSO for now and forever so I suggest you do as I say for your own good."_

_Inez couldn't help but tilt her head – as much as his tight grip would allow – in curiosity and confusion. She was processing the information and Jordan let her do just that. Soon her puzzlement faded and a wide smirk stretched her lips. "I remember hearing those words from somewhere else…" She begun, "That's right. Mercile said the same thing to Species."_

_Jordan's cold eyes flared with anger. That girl wanted to suffer and he was about to let her have it good. He couldn't wait to give a lesson to that spoiled brat and he would have if not for Jericho._

_He the biggest man in the room and he marched forward, placing his large hand on Jordan's shoulder. He gave the male human a dirty look, furious with his antics. The primate wasn't about to watch him hit the little human again._

_Getting the message, Jordan cursed and turned on his heel. He decided to focus on Trey - whom he punched to get to the girl. It would be a good chance to make sure his friend and comrade was alright. He did need few seconds to cool down._

_"Are you comparing us to Mercile?" Jericho demanded, looking down at their prisoner. At first, he felt surprised, to say the least. But when her words sunk in, he felt right out insulted. Even so, the male appeared composed and far more disciplined than the human. "Do you even know our history? We are New Species. We aren't going to hurt you."_

_Inez leaned her back against the chair and looked up at the Species. "My face begs to differ."_

_"You need to cooperate with us and you will be safe."_

_"Did you obtain your negotiation skills from Mercile too?"_

_His nostrils flared. "We are trying to save my people!" He roared making a threatening step towards her. He had no intentions of hurting the girl, he just wanted to shake her up a bit. She was a kid after all. She had not experienced the things Species had. She wasn't one of them. She couldn't know; but for her to speak with such arrogance! It was provoking his temper._

_"And which people would that be?" She questioned, that trademark smirk still shading her with cockiness._

_"You little bitch." Jordan growled from the corner of the room. He advanced fast and grabbed Inez's hair once more to make her look at him. He wanted to make things clear. "New Species suffered a lifetime of torture, pain and humiliation in the hands of shitheads like you! Even now there are many more Species who don't even know what the sun looks like! Everyone who committed crimes to New Species deserves to be locked down in Fuller and you are no exception." He leaned closer, a smirk spreading across his face. "Once you're in, the only way you'll get out of Fuller is when you're dead." He continued, his hand slowly moving to her bruised cheek in false gentleness. "You will have no rights to court dates, paroles, phone calls or any kind of the social media your generation loves so much. You will have nothing to keep you entertained and not a single moment of privacy. The one's who will interrogate you there, if you don't speak now, will not be as kind as we are. A few slaps is not even a warm-up for them." He leaned even more, his nose touching hers and his eyes staring straight into her own. "They will care about your well-being as much as the rest of the prisoners will. Within that prison you will be nothing. You will suffer as much as Mercile made New Species suffer. This is what you pathetic worms deserve. This is justice."_

_Inez sat motionless. Her neck felt tense and stiff but the strain wasn't enough for her to lose her focus. Her green eyes examined the man's expression for few seconds and she frowned with a disapproving look. "You have a twisted idea of what justice is."_

_Jordan's breath was hot against her lips. "You have no idea what justice is little girl."_

_"But I know what it is not." She retorted, "Justice is not one-sided. It is not about creating laws that fit your own perspective of fairness and then use those laws to punish the ones who wronged you. 'Only New Species laws apply here', how fortunate for you. You do not play in equal grounds. The odds are leaning in your favor against your enemies. You give the criminals what your anger believes they deserve, what your soul yearns and that is not justice, it is revenge." She watched his face change into a grimace. If she was someone else she would have shut her mouth that very second, but she wasn't someone else and she couldn't shut up. "You strip your enemies of their rights, if what you tell me about Fuller is true. You also strip them of the little sanity and humanity they might have left just so that you can satisfy your hunger for retribution. That is not justice. It's an eye for an eye." Inez leaned a little closer towards Jordan. It was a subtle way of stealing a tiny portion of control in the situation. "I never thought I would need to explain this to a military man. But in order to avoid further misunderstandings, let me ask you, how low were the military educational requirements when you joined in?"_

_The men in the room tensed and attempted to move forward and pull Jordan away from the prisoner. They were expecting the man to inflict major pain at the insult but to their surprised he just chuckled. He ruffled Inez's black hair playfully and pulled away with a broad smile on his face. "You are a cute one, sweetheart."_

_Trey arched a skeptic eyebrow at Jordan. What was he doing?_

_"I am starting to like you." The grey eyed man patted her shoulder and winked._

_Inez leaned back on the chair again, waiting._

_Silence stretched for many seconds and the next thing she felt was a shattering pain in the middle of her upper abdomen. His knee was thrust onto her body with force, making her spine bend and curl over his thigh. Her muscles spammed and trembled as she choked to get oxygen in her lungs._

_"You do make a good punching bag." The man whispered but Inez hardly heard his words when a loud roar pierced her ears. Jordan was pulled away without warning, removing his knee from her abdomen and giving Inez a short feel of relief._

_She looked up at the men, recognizing one in particular. Darkness, the one Crossbreed she got captured by was pushing Jordan against the wall, giving her time to concentrate on her own being. Something was wrong. Her body wasn't functioning as it should. She could not focus, nothing would respond and dread started settling in._

_"Easy." Jericho had knelt beside the female, looking at her with worried red eyes. He claimed her attention with ease and their gazes met. His expression was gentle and held no anger while his hand rubbed her back in a soothing manner. "Are you alright?" He asked._

_Inez didn't have a voice to reply. No she wasn't alright, but not because of Jordan's attack. She had more important issues to bother with than beatings and interrogation techniques. The young girl straightened her body, ignoring the discomfort and stared at Jericho. "I'm fine." Inez took in a ragged breath and turned to the men whose bodies' blocked the only exit of the room._

_Trey stood between Jordan and Darkness, trying to keep the Species from kicking the man's ass. None in the room expected Darkness to make an appearance since he had denied to be a part of the interrogation repeatedly. Of course none would dare question his decision, besides, his skills were needed._

_"Take it easy," It was Chris who spoke this time, standing beside Jericho. "She had it coming. Let us do our job, we will break her and you will have no need to deal with this girl." The man's tone was careful, not wanting to set the huge Species male off but still held a firm edge._

_"Your tactics are unacceptable." It was Jericho's deep voice that interrupted the scene. "She is but a small female cuffed on a chair. Abusing her like that is a sign of weakness, Jordan." He too felt upset with the man's actions, he only hoped he had been fast enough to stop him._

_"I gave her what she deserved! She's a spoiled, know-it-all bitch who has information about New Species. Do you really want to sit around and try to act noble just because she has a fucking vagina? Why not offer her some tea and biscuits while we are at it?" Jordan was irritated beyond intimidation._

_"I understand sarcasm and it is not welcome right now." Jericho growled, "We, New Species must be just and fair-"_

_"I'm sorry, but you are as fair as your hatred will allow you to be." Inez caught in casually, placing one leg over the other. Her breathing was stiff but she had managed to collect herself._

_The men turned to glare at the girl with impatience._

_"And who are you to judge us, female?" The vicious voice gained everyone's attention in an instant. It was Darkness and he wasn't happy. He had been observing the interrogation from the moment she woke up but for his own reasons he wouldn't dare enter the room. He feared of what would happen if he did and of course, to his cursed of a luck that was his life he had to interfere. Right now he had no doubts, things would turn nightmarish for him. Her statements had angered him as much as Jordan actions had. Somebody had to set her right and it wouldn't be any of the humans. His nostrils were flared and his lips pulled back, exposing his canine teeth. Darkness was sick of listening to her bitchy remarks and lecture. Who the hell was she to speak that way? She hadn't been tortured like his people had. She hadn't gone through any experiments. She hadn't suffered the cruelty of all those scientists and their inhumane researches. How dare she talk bullshit like that?_

_Inez's eyes softened, shaking her head. Despite the frightening emotions his peculiar face displayed, she didn't avert her gaze. "I do not judge anyone." She pointed out, ignoring the mocking groan coming from Jordan. "I am merely pointing out the things I observed, and the only reason I was able to notice those things, is because I'm like you. If not worse."_

_"You are not like us." Darkness snarled, stomping closer to the young prisoner._

_She smirked, "Put your hand in fire?"_

_"Tell me where the other Species are or you'll wish you never woke up." Jordan pointed out, moving closer to Darkness. He knew the Species' talent when it came to interrogating and as cruel as he seemed to the prisoner, Jordan was caring. He didn't want Darkness' hands stained with more blood._

_Inez leaned further back against the chair and raised her head to look at the man. Those grey eyes of his looking as cold as ever. "A couple of years late, tough guy."_

_Jordan growled and made a menacing step forward, cracking his knuckles. "I have no more patience you slut."_

_"Huh. And I thought you only lacked charm."_

_"You-" Jordan didn't have time to strike as his wrist was caught in a painful grasp. His expression twisted in pain but he turned to face Darkness questioningly. The Species' eyes were glimmering with something he couldn't recognize. It was anger, he knew that, but there was something else, something different, frightening. It made his heart racing. He couldn't place it but his time of studying and analyzing the feline had ran out._

_"Get out." Darkness ordered; his voice authoritative and grim._

_"Are you taking over?" Trey asked confused and uncomfortable._

_"OUT!" He roared his teeth showing, long and sharp. Unlike Jordan, Darkness had enough patience for everything. He was calm and knew when to strike, but this time, oh, this time he could feel his blood boiling._

_Jericho could sense the anger radiating from the feline Species in waves. At this point he couldn't help but glance at the girl with a bit of pity. Darkness wasn't someone to be played with but out of all of his people, he was the one with the utmost control over himself, something that had earned him everyone's respect. "He will take over." Jericho announced in a light, yet knowing tone. Darkness was skilled and they had wasted enough hours already. If someone could make her talk it would be him. Jericho could only hope that the little human would be more sensible than to not be afraid of the male Species._

_One by one they left, some of them giving the two a glance as they walked out of the door. Trey was more reluctant, he had heard over and over how good Darkness was when it came to interrogating people, he had also seen Boris' condition when they took him to Medical. It wasn't pretty. Lowering his eyes, Trey bit his lip and turned towards the exit as well._

_Inez heard the shutting of the door and her heart skipped. That door was so close, it was teasing her inability to escape. Although, even if her mind was on the door, her eyes never turned away from Darkness. She was taking in the details of his features with fascination. These New Species were strange, different from what she was used to. They were more familiar, more humane. Darkness too, even if his facial features stated the opposite, she didn't feel like she was dealing with an animal. He wasn't bad looking either. True, he had harsher looks than the average human but it wasn't unattractive one bit._

_Lost in her thoughts as she was, Inez hadn't realized how close the man had moved. His face was mere inches away from her own and his hot breath warmed her cheek. She glanced at his lips and noticed his canines showing in an intimidating manner, dangerously close to her face. Inez smiled and let her gaze fall to his chest. "With all due respect, I've seen bigger."_

_Darkness growled. He grabbed the metal cuffs and with raw strength pulled them off of the girl's wrists. Inez didn't have time to register what had happened as she was pulled on her feet agilely and turned to face the wall. Seconds later Darkness threw her body against the hard surface. The girl didn't complain once. His rough hands gripped her wrists and held them firmly to the sides of her head before she could try to escape. Her cheek flattened against the cool concrete, allowing her to watch him from the corner of her eye. It wasn't a comfortable position for her neck but her comfort wasn't one of his concerns. "You don't know when to shut up." He pointed out with a sneer. Leaning his face closer, his nose pressed against the soft skin of her cheek and inhaled. He immediately regretted it._

_It was a faint rich aroma, something he hadn't smelled before, but it wasn't that unpleasant. It felt tropical and misty. The scent took form in his mind's eye, calling his body to press against hers with greed. A rumbling noise vibrated from his chest with the need to scent more. He was curious, her fragrance was unusual, alluring and it held no signs of fear. That female was either brave or stupid. Darkness buried his nose into her hair and inhaled deeper, closing his eyes and concentrating on a specific scent, his kind's scent. It was peculiar and interesting, he could tell they were Species but there was something different. She carried no smell of drugs from them, but then again he wasn't in a testing facility for a long while either. Maybe they were like Darkness. Trained to be killing machines._

_His eyes snapped open at the thought and another growl erupted from his chest, his anger rising. "Where are they?" He asked as his nose moved lower, reaching her neck. "Don't make me hurt you." He ordered, although there was a tiny hint of pleading, so faint that Darkness himself didn't pick it up. Seconds passed by and he got no reply. His fingers tightened around her wrists even more, blocking the blood flow._

_Inez started feeling numb from the pressure but only a groan of pain escaped her lips._

_Darkness narrowed his eyes. The agony he felt was greater than she could ever experience. His chest was aching for that one single answer that would allow him to walk away with his sanity and sleep peacefully for one more night. "Come on." He urged and pressed his lips against the soft, smooth flesh of her neck. "Say it." Silence. "Answer me!" He shouted. His voice had turned gruff and deep but he waited until he could take no more._

_He spun her around aggressively. His gaze met her green eyes for a mere second before he shoved her onto the table. Darkness admired and hated the way she didn't express the pain he inflicted on her. It made it easier to convince himself that she felt nothing but it also gave him the permission to be rougher. He stalked forwards and grabbed her knees, parting them widely. He waited for her reaction for a moment before placing his hips between her inner thighs. He was about to threaten her with sexual assault, a technique that appalled him, but proved useful. Darkness was trained in the art of seduction and information gathering. He could make it a good experience, without a doubt, but he had to remind himself, he was dealing with a professional. He could show no mercy._

_Darkness hadn't managed to do or say anything when his eyes widened. He silently watched the girl gather her hair over one shoulder with a slow and gentle movement, completely exposing her thin, welcoming neck to him. His feline irises moved from the cream-flesh to her face. She was calm, harmonious and a peaceful acceptance emitted from her. Darkness stood frozen at the realization of what she was suggesting._

_"This is my answer." She stated, "Take it."_

_The male's hands started trembling with fury and if he was still gripping her kneecaps they would have shattered in his palms. His fingers were fiercely digging in to her thighs to the point that she had to tighten her muscles in an attempt to lessen the pain. One hand shot out and grabbed her small neck in the same fierce grip._

_Their gazes locked._

_Darkness' lips parted, slow and hesitant. His canine showed to all their razor-sharp glory ready for the kill. This was the beginning of a new hell._

* * *

His eyes were glued on the alcohol-filled glass, his mind replaying the memory over and over again. He remembered every single feeling, every desire, every scent, and every touch vividly, slowly eating him from the inside out. He didn't understand how things ended up the way they had; he wasn't a weak male, he always controlled his actions and emotions with excellency. Although, for those few seconds he had lost himself in those defeated green eyes. At that moment, every fiber of his being clashed under the challenge she had brought upon him.

Darkness' nostrils flared and the glass shattered in the male's palm under the sheer pressure, but Darkness felt nothing. He didn't want to.

"Are you alright?"

The feline's attention turned to Fury who stood a small distance away from his table. Darkness growled at himself, had been too lost in his thoughts to even notice the other coming up to him. It was frustrating. He had allowed himself to get affected by a little human, again. Pathetic. The feline cursed and turned his head away from the other Species.

"You never come here." Fury commented, looking around the club.

Species and humans crowded the room, dancing and enjoying their night among friends and comrades. They laughed and tried to speak over the loud music with wide smiles on their faces. These relaxing hours were vital; considering the events of the past weeks.

Darkness wasn't a part of this cheerful occasion and didn't look interested to be a part of it any time soon. He was sitting isolated from the others in a table to the farthest corner possible. Many Species eyed him with surprise when they first saw him walking into the club. They thought of him as a bad omen - no one had thought he would walk inside that building unless it had to do with a serious, sudden job - but all calmed when he took his seat. He sat there for a couple of hours, unwelcoming and unapproachable. Music and socializing wasn't his forte. He cared for his kind, of course, but he would never cross the invisible line he had set between himself and others.

"I heard about what happened." Fury spoke, breaking the feline's thoughts. Without hesitation, Fury pulled out a chair and sat beside his brother. His eyes ran over the male's form, trying to study him. Darkness looked as strong as ever yet far lonelier than he had ever seen him. The scattered pieces of glass over the table's surface had no hint of blood but Fury cringed; it would have been bad if the other's skin wasn't as rough. The canine decided to stay silent and moved his attention to the crowd once more.

This place was loud. Deafening in fact. But that's what Darkness needed; the silence of his room was killing him, judging him. His own ears was too loud nowadays, not from fun, beaty songs, no. It was the voices from his past, clear and piercing, banging in his head without remorse. Darkness' eyes narrowed and he grabbed Fury's drink, finishing it with one single sip.

Fury didn't say anything, but his expression turned grim. He didn't care about his drink, besides he didn't really like alcohol, but Darkness wasn't himself. It was as if he was was choking in his suffering and he still wouldn't call for a helping hand. He didn't want to approach the other with anger or impatience, Ellie and Salvation had taught him better. "Did you see Trixie?" The canine asked, gaining his brother's attention. Fury smiled and pointed at one of the tables across the room.

There, the white haired girl sat surrounded but a group of females, he could see Breeze and Justice's mate there as well. She looked excited, happy, with her kitty ears perked up with enthusiasm. Five weeks after her rescue and she still hadn't lost the curiosity she had about the NSO and everyone in it. "She's happy here. Safe. She is trying to discover everything, she'll be visiting the Wild Zone too, she wouldn't take no for an answer. You saved her from a horrible fate. It was all you."

Darkness kept his eyes on the little female but said nothing. Without acknowledging Fury's words he turned his focus back to the empty glass in his hand.

"What is it?" The canine questioned, leaning closer. There was only silence between the two, the loud music on the background just a buzz in their ears. "If you worry about our kind, don't. You did your best. They will not judge you, they may know that you killed her but they respect you. All of us do."

Five weeks had gone by since then but Darkness felt as if it had happened yesterday. Everything had been so intense, so real. Those moments inside the interrogation room were swirling inside his mind from morning to night. He rose his eyes to the canine and despite his attempt, he couldn't his the gleam of agony on his face. Darkness was tired, filled with anguish and frustration and was a sight that only Fury was a witness of for those few seconds that it lasted. "That's not the point." The black haired Species admitted in a gruff voice. "She had no fear."

Fury waited in silence for the other to continue. He had read all reports about that girl and Darkness had pointed out she was military, or at least had military training. It was only logical she was not as frightened as other females would have been. "I don't understand what-"

"It doesn't matter." The feline growled.

"Talk to me, brother."

Darkness' eyes narrowed and his sharp teeth showed dangerously. He wasn't in the mood for this shit; he had other things to deal with. The male sat up abruptly, knocking the table over and storming through the Species and humans, pushing some males out of his way as he couldn't get to the exit fast enough. This fucking place was too crowded. He bumped shoulders with others who moved their bodies in rhythm along with their partners, a dance to seduce each other's desires. He didn't need to be there - shouldn't be there. Fun wasn't his thing after all, but the noise had been comforting until few minutes ago.

He couldn't handle it anymore. He had to do something about it.

Now.

Ignoring the confused looks he got from others around him, he finally got to the door and pushed it open. He filled his lungs with fresh air that tasted of relief. Darkness stalked forwards, he didn't plan to return to the male's dorm, he wouldn't return until he got some peace. He deserved that much. He would make the voices in his head rest even just for a little bit.

He was running now, his feet hit the ground aggressively and it wasn't long until he reached Homeland's entrance. The male found his target immediately; Harley.

The brown haired male tilted his head with curiosity. He wasn't expecting a shift change for few more hours and he hardly thought that Darkness was a bearer of good news.

The feline stopped and calmed his breathing, approaching the confused officer. He placed his hand on the other's shoulder and gripped it tightly. "I want a favor." He asked in a gruff, decisive tone.

Harley's expression changed and a smirk spread on his lips. "Anything."

* * *

"How could you let this happen?! This is the seventh time in five weeks!" Justice's roared. He was tense, his hands curled into tight fists and his lips were drawn back in an menacing snarl. The NSO leader was trembling with rage and he wasn't the only one; all council members were ready to snap at anything and anyone right now.

Tim Oberto didn't look away from Justice. He would not dare avert his gaze in shame or fear, even if he knew that himself and his team were in deep shit. For the seventh time they had failed to prevent another New Species from going missing. From the first time, the Task Force team had increased security around NSO lands and worked feversly to find both the New Species and the fuckers that barged into Homeland like that. Their missions proved to be tougher than they thought since the kidnappings left no trails. There were no clues, no fighting and no scent of anyone being there aside the New Species that got abducted. It left everyone agitated and edgy.

Tim ran a sweaty palm through his hair, "I have no excuse for what happened-"

"Repeatedly." Bestial growled low.

The man's lips formed a thin line. "Repeatedly." He admitted, his pride receiving a big hit. He couldn't argue. Tim knew that he and his troops had failed; their predictions and strategies didn't work, but not only that, the bastards who abducted the New Species were bold and too damn skilled at the job. At each site the only thing they left behind was the scent of panic from the unfortunate Species. He could tell how bad it was the moment the male Species got to the scenes. The instant they picked the smell of terror, pure rage twisted their features and it made Tim's hair stand on the back of his neck.

Justice breathed out of his nose and shook his head. "I have little patience right now, Tim. We lost seven of our people, a Gift among them as well. I do not care to point fingers, we've done that many times in the past and it hasn't helped with anything. I want our people back and those responsible in Fuller." Justice studied the human male closely, his eyes still shining with anger. "Get your team. I want everyone out searching for them. We'll double the New Species officers and in the Task Force. I want the walls more secure than your government's building! Not even a fly will get through without us knowing! Am I clear?!" He roared, turning his attention back to the council. "We'll create a schedule. There will not be a second that our walls will not be guarded."

Jaded's lips twitched as he read the Task Force's report and addressed Tim. "Have you found any links between the kidnappings and the human female we caught five weeks ago?"

"No, not yet." The man spoke, his eyes narrowing. "The authorities in Fuller have gone to great extends to make her speak or prove that they are somehow linked but she's adamant." He took a deep breath and jerked his head to the laptop in front of Justice. "We've studies the videos sent from the interrogators. That girl is military. She will not break fast enough. We should question the Gift."

"Forget it." It was Fury who spoke, entering the meeting room and sending a dirty look towards Tim. "Even if she did request to meet with the female, she was very upset when she found out that the human was alive within Homeland. Until we informed her that Darkness murdered the girl, Trixie was nervous and panicked. She stays out of this, for now at least."

Tim growled, "Do you want more Species kidnapped-"

"It's your responsibility to catch the kidnappers and you should have done it by now!" Fury shouted, approaching the Task Force's team.

"It doesn't matter." Justice snarled. His eyes were locked onto the laptop's screen, watching the interrogating techniques of the human males in Fuller. He inwardly cringed with every punch they launched on the girl's face and body but compassion faded as fast as it appeared. New Species were missing and she was responsible for that. She was also trained to withstand such sessions and if they wanted her to break, they would need to tone things up a little bit. A deep growl escaped his throat; he didn't want to act like humans did but she was giving them few options. The feline stood up and sighed, "Jaded, I won't be able to attend the Gala with you. I'm sorry but you'll have to deal with it alone." His words earned him a whine from his famous-with-the-ladies friend but ignored it and grabbed his phone, "I'll be paying a visit to Fuller."

"I don't think you'll need to." Trey cut in. All eyes turned to the young man who held a mobile phone by his ear. He looked grim as he approached the New Species leader, "Someone else got there before you."

The black haired Species looked at the human questioningly as he took the offered device and brought it to his ear. "Justice North here." A small pause of silence dominated the room when his feline eyes narrowed, "Who? When?!"

* * *

The sun rays illuminated the Headquarter's grand hall in a bright calming light. It was unfortunate that Ash couldn't appreciate it, the only things he was glad about was the silence. The dining hall was completely empty of other members, granting him much needed privacy.

His mind was a million miles away. He was pacing on the white marble floor with his arms wrapped over his chest. How had he failed so miserably? They had been through such missions a thousand times in the past and they had never ended up in a situation like this. Ash groaned and spared a glance at his laptop. He needed to slow down and think. He stopped his pacing and ran a hand through the dark brown hair. Slow down and think. Right. He wasn't good at dealing with emotions and right now he felt like shutting everything out. "Five weeks, two days, seventeen hours, thirty-one minutes and fifty-eight seconds. Perfect." He growled. Not only had he not heard anything regarding Inez, but he couldn't even connect with her through Purgatory. During the time she was in the 'Lobby' Pantheon had found out what had happened and terminated her access to all functions possible.

The first week there had been two attempts to try and get close enough to the so-called NSO Homeland but it was too difficult to do without a clash between them and enemy troops. Both were distinguished as simple civilians, among civilians, and any kind of battle could possibly injure innocents.

The enemies were everywhere. They were practically running the damn area. If the rescue teams attempted anything, they would have exposed themselves to everyone.

Ash glanced at the screen once more and another growl surfaced. 'Link Not Found'.He wanted to punch that thing to eternity. The young man resumed his angry pacing and massaged his temples, trying to concentrate. He knew Trixie was within the NSO walls and Inez should be somewhere around there. Alive.

"Do you wanna open a hole in the floor? What's with all the display of emotion, can't handle the tension?"

Ash came to a halt and turned his attention to the intruder. "Naye." He greeted, "What are you doing here?" He was surprised to see the small girl in this place but she was not unwelcome.

Naye approached him with open arms and they saluted each other in a tight hug. The girl let out a giggle and jumped on him; rubbing her cheek against his own as he tightened his hold on her to keep her from falling. She pulled away with a wide smile. It was the only thing he could see of her face. Most of her head was covered by a hood which shadowed her features while her eyes were hidden behind neon green goggles.

He had missed that smile. Mischievous and playful. Naye was one of the closest people to Inez during the 'good ol' days'. She was a weirdo; bold and crazy, always-on-the-offence kind of girl and a perfect asset for their team, back then at least. "They summoned the Captains for a meeting, did they not? Most squads are back in the Headquarters in their respective countries. We were ordered to stay put until further notice. I didn't."

"Traveled with your Captain's luggage, huh?"

"You know it." She tsked with her trademark smirk. "Fill me in with the details. The Captains won't share much with us and when I tried to spy on them I almost got my face blasted off."

"You never learn, do you?"

"Stop stalling. The W.O.L.'s meeting won't last forever." Naye pointed out as she pulled a chair and sat down. She patted the chair beside her and patiently waited for Ash to follow her example.

"Long story short, Trixie was tracked down and found." Ash plopped himself down and locked his gaze on Naye. "Inez had decided to assemble our team and get her before she managed to escape again. Our captains denied the request, as it was expected, so she went on her own. She asked me to be her Support so that she could retrieve the Crossbreed successfully." Capturing his head in his palms he continued. "They were far more prepared than we thought they would be. She got captured and Trixie was saved by the NSO-"

"The New Species Organization from three years ago?"

"Yes. I can't get her in Purgatory and we are out of her Link Range. On top of that there are no Domain establishments close to her location. We were also forced to cut her off from all functions as a precaution." The more he thought about it the more irritated he was becoming. "We also can't get too close and I'm guessing they have either moved Inez or killed her by now. Captain Qi said she would be safer with them than here, and I don't understand why; especially if they save more of Trixie's people."

Naye took in the information but didn't linger on them. "So now what do we do?"

"For now, you stop sulking and get some things done. I have a mission for you."

The authoritative voice that echoed from the dining hall's entrance, loud and firm, catching Ash's and Naye's attention. Their bodies tensed in alert and Ash shot up to his feet, saluting the man as he was taught to do, even if he wasn't required to do so any more. Old bad habits died hard.

Ralph Harvey approached the two with a steady stride. He was one of the youngest Vice Captains in Pantheon. From an early age, he behaved in a formal manner but cared little for protocols. He was a big, tall man, on his late twenties. He had soft facial features, making him look friendly despite the scolding frown on his lips.

Being closely acquainted with Ralph, it was easy for the pair to distinguish the intimidating aura lingering under his controlled demeanor. The man had earned his reputation in the Organization rightfully as he always remained calm and levelheaded. He had a proper but strict approach in many cases but he did not lack understanding, earning everyone's respect and friendship - even from hormonal teens he had to train over the years.

The blond man nodded at Ash's salute but a quick glance at the laptop deepened his frown. "How long have you been trying?"

"What is it? Naye cut out with impatience, saving Ash from replying. She got on her feet and faced the Vice captain. Naye didn't care about any missions but the one Inez had gone for. Trixie was her target as well and if she had known earlier, she would have followed without any hesitations.

"We found a lead." Ralph replied while adjusting his red tie. "He was taken to the French Southern Antarctic Lands. He's not a friendly person from what I grapsed but I think you'll manage. I'm sure you'll like the place as well, Ash, quiet but fully equipped."

Ash frowned, "Why would you send me? I have to fix this situation. If I had-"

"Ash. I understand how you feel but this matter is ours to solve." The blond man responded, eyes narrowing. "Trust me. Your job is there. It will clear your mind and help you think clearly." He wasn't going to take any objections or drama from either of them, feeling guilty wouldn't solve much either way.

"What happened at the meeting?" Naye demanded, wrapping her arms in front of her chest and tapping a foot on the floor.

"Nothing that should concern you right now."

"This affects me too!" She shouted, her hands now curled into fists.

"Right now, it should not. This is more important than your feelings or Inez's. You are both bold and stubborn, things don't work like that. Look what one single mistake has caused to the Organization. We cannot be lenient or sentimental." He sent a stern look at the two, but his shoulder's slumped an inch. "Although, just to calm you both, our plan is already in motion. If things go as expected we'll have Trixie in our hands before long." He informed and jerked his hand out of his trousers' pocket, glancing at his phone. A small smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth. "Actually, tomorrow, we'll already be one step closer."

"What are you talking about? Can you give us any more details? Are we going to retrieve both?" Ash questioned.

Ralph looked at the young man and arched an eyebrow. "What did I just say?"

* * *

The night's cold air embraced Fuller's walls from inside and out. Inez could feel the cooling temperature as she rest against hard surface. She didn't complain. It was soothing to her aching body after the cruel, yet surprisingly clumsy beating the interrogators subjected her to once again. It was pretty obvious that they didn't use any strategy during the sessions, they had just one goal; to make her suffer. They cared little for answers. Her eyes fell to the small gap between her thighs and frowned. Those men were so keen to inflict pain they didn't put it past themselves to try and force intercourse upon her. She had been extremely lucky when the prisoners started a riot, causing a complete lock-down.

It would have been messy if they had proceeded. She liked things clean and the were nothing but filthy.

The young woman arched her back and the sore muscles protested, an painful burning sensation. A groan escaped her lips, shaking her head. The bruises were not the problem, it was the fatigue which came after. Contrary to popular belief, getting beaten wasn't just painful but tiring as well, even if all she did was lay there and take it. It was baffling. She couldn't complain though, today wasn't as bad as other days.

One thing was for sure, though. Fuller wasn't a happy place and no one was trying to make it better or easier. Both, New Species and humans seemed to not know the true concept of prison.

Her eyes turned to her inmate who sat close to the bars by her cell. He was four years younger than her. They had 'hit it off' when she was brought in Fuller and unlike the rest of the prisoners, he was gentle and kind. Jason was quiet most of the time but aside the friendly silence they shared at first, he did send few shy smiles now and then when the two engaged in a small conversation. He was smarter than anyone she met in this damned place and even if he was a good kid, he too got harassed by both prisoners and guards.

The time he spent in Fuller had cost him a lot; he looked much older and frail. Inez didn't know what he had done to the New Species here but his, was not the behavior of an evil person. True he was trying to act tough like the other inmates but he didn't have it in him, not like that. He wasn't crude or cruel. He didn't-

"Sleep."

"What?" She snapped out of her thoughts, turning her head to look at the boy's face.

"Sleep." He repeated in a hushed toned. "You must rest. They are going to do everything all over again." He pointed out, glancing at the untouched food in front of her. "Eat and sleep. You don't want to be weak tomorrow. Do you?"

"No, not really." She glanced at the food and grimaced, "It's disgusting. I'm sick of this food, they're not even trying."

"We're not here to enjoy our stay, you know."

"Don't be so gloomy. We can enjoy our stay even in the pits of hell. We just gotta do it right." She had been a prisoner before and she had to admit, it was hard, until she learnt better. Prison could grant someone a valuable lesson, all they needed was a helping hand and a tiny bit of compassion. "Do you want to sing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on." She gave a wide smile as she moved closer, restraining her need to groan. Her head rest against the bars and without warning she began in rhythmic tone, "I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes."

"You're joking."

She shook her head, her smile widening. "Love is all around me, and so the feeling grows- Come on, I'm no solo!"

"You need to shut it." He ordered, turning his back to her and laying back on the bed. He didn't feel like challenging his luck with the guards.

Her smile turned into a grin. "It's written on the wind, it's everywhere I go. Oh yes it is. So if you really love me, come on and let it show."

"Will you shut it in there?!" A guard shouted. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the prisoners' insanity, especially when a New Species stood right in front of him. He felt uncomfortable; the Species was big and hell, he had something unsettling. The man averted his eyes, trying to ignore the awkward feeling in his gut as the feline Species stared down at him.

Darkness questioned the human's authority over the prisoners. Knowing the language of the body, he could tell the guard was uneasy and fearful. It was inappropriate for someone in such a job to get so tense, but he couldn't blame the human, Darkness was more than accustomed to be looked at with fear. Besides, he had little expectations of humans as a whole, if any.

The Species' grip tightened around the cell phone, concentrating on the person from the other line. Justice didn't take well Darkness' leave from Homeland, more so without any warnings. He couldn't stop it though; he wanted answers. The Species turned the phone off with a deep frown, the brief conversation ended with a good amount of tension but he didn't care much about it. He was here to do something and he'd do it his own way. Darkness pushed the phone against the man's chest and grabbed the keys from the guard's belt, ignoring the weak protests.

The guard grabbed the feline's wrist and his action was met with a hostile glare from Darkness.

"Don't." Harley growled, earning the human's attention. "This is his responsibility."

The man retreated his hand and stepped back, knowing he was lucky enough to not have his arm broken.

Darkness burst through the metal door and straight towards the cheerful tune, ignoring all other cells and prisoners on his way. He soon stood outside the bars confining the girl who haunted him for so many nights. He didn't need to do anything to draw her attention but his big frame cast a shadow over the cell's floor, alerting her of his presence. Her humming stopped and her pretty green eyes met his own.

That green; he hated it. It had brought nightmares to him for years he could not count any more.

Darkness felt his blood boiling and redirected his gaze elsewhere. The male inspected her body with disapproval; she had lost weight and hadn't been big enough when he caught her. His lips formed a tight line and he unlocked the cell. Once inside, without turning his back at the prisoner, he closed the steel door but did not lock it again. There was no way she'd escape him. Darkness didn't move from his position, allowing her eyes to roam over him. He let her examine every last inch of his body for as long as she needed, then maybe, she would be able to understand that he was physically capable to break her with little to no effort.

Inez eyed her visitor with great interest and enjoyment. She had forgotten how good-looking this guy was and after these fives weeks, she appreciated the view. Her eyes moved back to his face and she whispered with a smile. "Came back to finish the job, big guy?" She could feel his glare piercing right through her head when she spoke those words.

"Silence." He growled, "I will be making the questions here."

"Aw, seriously? Don't you have anything better to do? Update your facebook status? Play Farmville? Flappy bird? Aren't you bored for this shit right now?" She groaned, bringing her body in a straight position. Before she knew what happened, her body was thrown against the wall, knocking the air out of her lungs as a cry of pain escaped her lips.

Darkness squashed her body between his own and the hard surface. Her breasts flattened against his upper abdomen to the point it hurt - hell, right now, everything hurt. Inez could hardly breathe at the pressure and she was sure the handsome man wasn't going to make it easier for her. "I see you like it rough." She gasped, squinting her eyes and clenching her teeth. She gave herself a moment before opening her eyes again to look at the other. Inez stood completely still, having no strength to struggle.

Darkness was much, much taller than the human. The top of her head reached his collarbone and as she gazed up at him, he couldn't help but ease his body.

Inez suck in the much needed oxygen with greed.

The New Species noticed the girl's eyes glimmer with relief and appreciation but he didn't ponder on it. "I haven't even started." Darkness warned and grabbed her hands, forcing them on top of her head. He didn't wait for her to complain before he took her wrists in one rough palm and pulled her higher. Her breasts slid up his body and he felt her nipples grow harder from the friction, poking at his skin, and damn, it felt good in a bad way. The moment her hips found his own he stopped and kept her there firmly. He forced her legs apart with his knee, nestling it between her thighs and against her crotch.

Inez's small lips formed a disapproving frown and Darkness paused, giving himself time to examine her reaction. Her heartbeat was normal and he smelled no fear. She was in a place where no one would try to save her no matter what kind of interrogation techniques he used and she didn't even try to fight back. It was admiring but it made him wonder about what kind of training she had completed and from what military. "'Your name." He ordered.

"What do you want it to be, big guy?"

Darkness pulled her away from the wall only to bash her frail body against it once again. A cry of pain slipped her lips but Darkness didn't give her time before he repeated the action with less force this time. He didn't want to inflict too much pain but he needed to shake her up. "You have a sharp tongue for a little female." He snarled with intolerance. Her chest rose and fell with deep, slow breaths, absorbing as much oxygen as she could. She showed no signs of yielding."But I can fix it." Darkness bared his fangs and his knee pressed against her pussy even more, rising the girl's body an inch higher.

Inez arched her back, causing her crotch to press harder against his knee and an unexpected moan escaped her lips.

Heat spread below his belt, abstaining Darkness from any other actions. He reluctantly pulled back to stare into the bright eyes he had grown curious and disturbed over.

Her expression had changed. Her lips had parted only a tiny bit and her eyes held no focus. She wasn't looking at him, not anymore.

The girl was slipping away from him and he didn't like it. "Human." He growled, trying to remind his cock what she was. A human; a small and weak enemy, but an enemy never the less. His free hand grabbed black hair at the base of her neck tightly and jerked her head with care. That sharp move made her blink, snapping her focus back to his face.

She gazed up at him with nothing but disorientation.

Darkness arched an eyebrow and searched for any signs of distress. A quick sniff was enough for his lungs get filled by the faintest scent of arousal he ever caught. It was sweet and teasing, lingering in the air like a flower blossoming in the midst of winter.

Another growl erupted from his chest, deeper and stronger. He was getting irritate, especially by the sudden tightness of his pants. The Species lowered his eyes to regain control but his gaze landed on the female's chest. The ugly shirt was stretched low by his handling, hugging the mounds tightly and exposing their full shape to his sight. They looked soft and tempting. His mind, clouded by the welcoming view, couldn't help but play images of his lips running all over the creamy breasts. He wanted to explore every part of her body with his tongue and hands. He wanted to know how hot and tight her pussy would feel around his cock, how good it would taste. How she- "Fuck!" He cursed, breaking from his thoughts and back to reality, "Tell me where they are." His voice almost wavered at the demand. He was losing his patience with himself and his body. "I'm not going to be kind to you any longer. I came for answers and I'm going to get them."

The hold on her wrists turned painful and unforgiving. "Okay." She replied calmly, trying to ignore the strain on her bones. "Who are we talking about?"

The male's face twisted in rage but he successfully choked the need to roar. He could control his mouth but not the hand that yanked on her hair, forcing her face closer to his own. He snarled and he forced her legs wider apart to place his hips between her thighs.

Inez felt his hard cock at her entrance just as much as he could feel the subtle wetness of her pants and both thanked for having their clothes as barriers. Both for their own reasons.

His cock twitched when her walls spasmed. Their bodies called out for one another in a rebellious carnal desire which completely disregarded their minds and logic.

Darkness found himself breathing heavily, struggling to control his increasing lust. "Tell me where the New Species are." With every harsh word his lips brushed against hers. They were smaller than his own but they were soft, luscious and a dangerous distraction. "Four days after your capture, New Species started disappearing. Within five weeks we lost seven of our own. Your comrades are skilled enough to leave no trace behind to try and trail them. I want to know everything. How they do it. Why. Where they are. Who they are. Everything."

Darkness could practically see her brain working and to him, it was an absolute fact that she could provide them with all the information they needed.

"I don't know." Was her stern reply.

"Liar." He spat, barely keeping his anger contained. He was way past his limits. This annoying female was testing him and repressing himself in such a way was against his nature. There was only one thing that kept him from hurting her; fear. The fear of losing his soul - if he hadn't lost it already. He felt like he needed to punish her and himself both but he couldn't. It was a suffocating feeling. "You don't know." He repeated, pulling back his hips only to thrust powerfully onto her pussy.

Her whole body jerked from the force and when her pretty little lips released a long moan, Darkness felt victorious. She liked to feel pressure between her legs, mere pressure. A faint smile crossed his lips but it disappeared in a flash. "Don't insult my intelligence. I may be an animal for your people but you don't want to mess with me." He warned, drawing back his hips and thrusting forwards once more, yet this time her body didn't jerk. His thrust was gentle and stopped an inch away from the rim of her pussy.

Inez released a whimper of disappointment and Darkness' body was quick to respond to her desperate whine. The new wave of heated lust traveled down to his aching cock, demanding release.

Darkness concealed his shudder at the sensation and despite the anger he felt for his own weakness, he couldn't help but feel some relief. He could direct his rage away from violence, unfortunately, wanting to bend over her little body and furiously drive himself inside her wasn't helping. The feline breathed in and her arousal hit his lungs like a thunder. Sweat rolled down the male's temple; he had to keep himself within the lines he had set, but his body didn't comply. Darkness let out a groan and rest his forehead against hers. He stared at her face and her eyes reflected the same lust that darkened his own. With a deep breath, Darkness withdrew his hips and a beam of excitement brightened the green of her eyes. With a sly smirk, he thrust again but stopped his action middle-way.

That instant Inez's excitement turned into frustration. Sexual frustration.

Darkness had the female where he wanted her. Almost. "You think we'd believe that your capture and the kidnappings have no connection at all? I don't like repeating myself; the kidnappings started four days after we captured you."

"You're wrong." Inez whispered, licking her lips. "The kidnappings didn't start after you captured me. They started after you saved Trixie."

Darkness sneered. "Stop repeating what I said and answer me."

"I did."

The big species was losing his control bit by bit. He was extremely aroused and enraged, it wouldn't end well for either of them. He had to hurry and get out of the cell, away from her. "Your boss wants New Species more than he wants you. That's how things are. They will pay billions to get their hand on Species, you are nothing to them. There's no reason to cover for them. I understand that you are afraid they might find and kill you but they won't. No one in the out world knows Fuller exists and even if they did-"

"You don't understand."

"Then explain!"

"No." Her expression turned victorious, smug. "Figure it out for yourself. I don't want to insult your intelligence."

The Specie's free hand moved from her thigh to her neck. His fingers wrapped around the tender flesh, giving her no space to turn away. His rage was built high but it was the taunting smirking of hers which set him ablaze.

Darkness roared with an intensity fitting of his genes, almost deafening the girl's ears. The loud, horrifying sound vibrated throughout Fuller, causing prisoners to wake up in panic and the guards rushing into the hall with the canine Species leading the way. Some guards bolted to the prisoners who grew aggressive against the feline and attempted to get them back in line.

Harley dashed to the the female's cell. He grabbed the door and sprang it open, "Darkness!" He shouted, running to the other male. He grabbed the feline's shoulder but before he could react, Darkness lurched Harley against the bars with a swift move. The loud bang drew the guards' attention and few tried to move into the cell but the fallen Species brought his hand up, stopping them. "Don't!" The canine ordered, flashing his sharp teeth. "Get back to your posts! Now! I have this."

After a momentary hesitation the men looked at each other and quickly did as commanded. On their way out they made sure the prisoners decreased their hostile ruckus.

Harley turned his attention back to his friend and his brows furrowed. He wasn't worried about the girl's safety - no male Species would ever harm a female after all - what worried him was her arousal. Even if Darkness was a strong-willed male, Harley knew, any male would feel tempted at the thick sweetness that filled the air.

"Darkness." He repeated, moving onto his feet with caution. "You don't want to mount her, Darkness. She's too young, too small. You'll break her." Harley tried to peek at the female's face but the other's board shoulders kept it well hidden. "Did she say anything?"

"No." He growled deeply, his eyes piercing and locked onto hers. "But she's lucky she still has a tongue." It was a fact and a warning. Without another word, Darkness backed away from the human, letting her drop with her ass on the bed. He didn't spare another glance as he turned and stomped out of the cell.

Harley watched the male leave and he soon followed out of the door. He closed and locked the metal bars, giving the female a long, hard stare.

Inez was rearranging her clothes, undusting them. She then laid down on the mattress and pulled the covers over her body. Her face held no emotion and her movement was fluid, calm, as if nothing had happened.

The male sniffed, her arousal now almost completely gone now. "Take my advice," He begun, "Don't mess with him. It's not going to end well for you." Harley paused, glancing at the tray beside her bed, "And eat your food. You'll need your strength if he's going to be interrogating you."

"That was soft-core darling, not an interrogation." She pointed out and the male chuckled.

The Species shook his head and walked away; countering the insults from the prisoners with silence. Inez admired that; if she were him, those fools would have lost their heads by now. Reckless and destructive. She was lucky she hadn't lost her own head already.

Inez frowned and turned to face the wall, wanting to shut their voices and constant bitching. '_Heh, I'm one to talk._' A smirk crossed her lips at the irony but it didn't last long. The recent memories of what had transpired returned with a vengeance. Her heart raced and she allowed it, rubbing her knees together. Inez's body had grown lusty over Darkness; someone she barely knew and someone who probably wanted her dead. The guy was too damn good, teasing her with those pretend-thrusts and intimacy! It made the desire to touch him greater. '_Fuck._' She groaned, '_Yes. That's what you need._' Curling up into a ball she threw the pillow over her head, '_I'm in deep shit._' It was upseting, but her body's disobedience wasn't her only problem; she had that stupid Crossbreed to deal with as well.

The Royals had planned everything down to the last detail. Inez had underestimated her enemies - and the more she thought about it the more she hated herself and her helplessness. It was a rookie mistake and she could do nothing in this shity place. If she didn't get out soon, things would get worse for her and her comrades.

If only she had listened to her Captain.

Inez let out a growl. She had to get away from the NSO and she had to help Jason out too. Her eyes turned to the young boy. He wasn't sleeping but unlike the other prisoners he knew what had happened from the very beginning. He hadn't and wouldn't say a word, even when Darkness roared, he lay motionless, curled up in his bed. "I'll get us out." She promised, turning her face back to stare the wall. Somehow she would get both out of there.

* * *

"Are you enjoying your stay Princess Fa?" The Gala's host asked as he approached the Chinese blue-blood woman.

Her dark exotic eyes turned from the ballroom to met the middle aged man with a gentle and welcoming expression.

The man smiled; happy to socialize with so many important guests at the Gala that one of the biggest International Charity organizations was throwing – his Organization.

"Mister Gordon." She started, "I have never been to such a marvelous event before. I have no words." This was one of the few complements she gave that was honest. She was a princess and getting impressed was rare. But this time, everything was grand and graceful, with just the right amount of extravagance.

The woman bowed her head in respect before taking his extended hand in a soft grasp.

Gordon bowed back and brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it with. He straightened to his full height and his smile grew. "With all due respect, Princess Fa, a young woman like you has a lot more great things to see. But I am glad everything is to your liking and I sure hope this event is something that you will remember for a while."

The woman's smile widened, "Oh, I'm positive I will sir." She replied, "Although, I do apologize if I am being improper but I was wondering, why are all those ladies surrounding that table?"

The president turned his attention to the table. It wasn't hard to spot which one his honored guest referred to; after all, the colorful dresses of women and girls circling around it was an obvious sign. Mr. Gordon let out a chuckle and turned back to the curious Princess. "That must be where the NSO Leader is sitting."

"NSO Leader? Who is he?" She gave a shy smile, "Forgive my ignorance, I haven't been able to follow the news since my father's illness."

"Do not worry, Princess. It's not a nice story- But, I would be very happy to introduce you. I'm sure you will find them interesting. Although I will need to warn you not to feel scared. They are kind and polite and will treat you with respect." He reassured the young woman as he raised his arm for her.

The Princess placed her over the other's forearm and the two strode towards the crowd of women. "Why would I feel scared?" Came her question in a whisper.

"You will see Princess. They-"

"Sir!" A hurried voice called from behind them. It was a dark haired man and obviously the appointed maitre d'. When he approached the pair, he bowed his head low and looked straight at the president, "Sir, I do apologize for the disruption but there's a problem. Private." He said, lowering his head once more at the young Princess who only responded with an accepting smile.

"Do forgive me; I'll be back in a few minutes." Kissing the back of her hand once more, Mr. Gordon gave her an apologetic look, "In the meantime do enjoy yourself and please, do not feel shy." He bowed and turned, walking away and through the crowd.

The Princess gave a soft sigh and motioned her focus to the table. She was curious about the man sitting behind that table, although she couldn't just walk up and introduce herself, it wasn't proper for a young lady, especially not for a lady of her standing. Shaking her head the Princess strolled towards the balcony, frowning at the fact that she had to pass through those silly women. They exposed themselves with such a naive eagerness for those men. It was a disgrace.

Justice was trying to be as polite as he could but it wasn't easy. He wanted to be with his family, not with so many females flashing their breasts and trying to flirt with him. Even Jaded – who didn't have a mate - felt miserable. With a smile, Justice ran his fingers through his black hair, sighing. He didn't listen to what the females were saying but he nodded and looked as interested as he could. It was driving him crazy! He hated social events, the only reasons he was at the Gala was because Darkness got to Fuller before him, plus Charities helped unfortunate people significantly.

His eyes turned to Jaded who was forcing a laugh and he couldn't help but smile; at least he had someone to share the boredom with. His smile died when a female form walking by their table, attracted his attention. She minced through the flock of women like a ghost; all of them as unaware of her strolling through them as he was. He had smelled every perfume the humans wore, female or male, and he could recognize anyone by their scent alone. Although,that woman had no scent. She was within a distance where in normal circumstances he would have identified her as well, but he smelled nothing.

His eyes widened.

She glanced back at him with her black monolid eyes for a second which didn't linger. She turned her focus back to her patherway and out to the balcony.

Jaded's laugh ceased when he glanced at his friend. "Justice?" He whispered, his head turning to look at the other male's interest. He saw nothing. "What's wrong?" The canine asked, his tone sober, trying to read the other's emotions.

"You…" It took Justice a moment to force his eyes away from the balcony and back to the NSO councilman. "You didn't smell anything."

"Smell what? Is something wrong?"

"I'll be right back." He let out, moving to his feet. "Stay here, we wouldn't want to keep these lovely ladies without company." He said, giving the females a small smile. He knew he was leaving Jaded to deal with their flirting and, most likely, their groping but he would pay him back later. Justice excused himself and almost ran outside. It couldn't have been his imagination, he had seen that woman, she was real but just like himself, Jaded picked up no scent.

He looked left, hoping he wasn't losing his mind, and a frown married his face. He saw nothing but the rest of the huge balcony which stretched all the away to the end of the building. He turned to the right and took a sharp breath. The woman was standing five feet away from him.

The female's hair fell down to her waist in a perfect, straight veil of black. Her skin was pale white, matching that of a ghost and her pitch black eyes small but sharp. Her demeanor looked fragile and gentle but also solid. His assessment was quick it gave no essential information.

The two stared at each other for a little while until Justice decided to speak, "Good evening, miss. I am Justice North." He said, extending his hand as human costumes commanded. The woman glanced at his hand and then back at him; he felt rather relieved when she decided to accept his handshake – he would loathe it if she was an NS hater too. Justice received a smile and a soft squeeze which he happily returned. The Species parted his lips to ask for her name when the mobile in his pocket rang. He glanced at the ID and smiled, it was his mate. "Do give me a moment, miss. It will take only take a minute." He promised. He was desperate to talk to Jessie, and he wanted to know how she and his son were doing. If only he was with his family right now. Justice turned and walked few steps away; he wasn't about to leave the balcony and lose the female from his sight. Justice gazed at the human while he spoke with a bright smile on his lips. "Jess." He said softly, "I'm mi-"

"We have a problem." She stated with a hurried and worried - if not a bit panicked - tone.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to you? Did anyone try to hurt you?" He growled the words out of his mouth, fighting to control his temper and canines from showing.

"Some black trucks have parked outside of Reservation and Wild Zone. We sent officers to check and the employees stated that it's from the company who bought the lands around the NSO property."

"What?" He cursed, "When?! By whom?!"

"I don't know when they were bought but we sent officers there the moment the trucks arrived." She sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair, "Tim's squad searched about it as well. The employees we talked to are telling the truth, those people we were trying to buy from sold their land to a company!"

"Damnit!" He felt enraged; NSO was willing to buy these lands for double and they just gave it to a company? "What company is it?"

Jessie was silent for a few seconds. ruffling through the papers, "Tech-GS. It's the biggest technological brand in the world. A research and creative company, they have branches in Japan, Dubai, Germany, England and two years ago they opened a branch in New York too. Apparently they built the first complete humanoid too. Big corporation." She took a deep breath and bit her lip. "The owner's… amm –"

"Ah! Mister North!" Justice turned to look at the president, "I see you met-"

The New Species' eyes widened in distress. He heard both Jessie and the Charity's President but all of his senses locked on the woman before him. Every muscle in his body tensed as the name rolled off his tongue in a hushed whisper. "Dongmei Fa." Dread filled him as billion of questions raced through his mind.

The young woman stood there, motionless. Her eyes were glued on him, but there was no gentleness reflected within those black orbs anymore. Her gaze had turned cold and vicious as a smug smirk shaped her pink lips. "Nice to meet you, Mr. North."


	3. Pick your card

**_Author's Note: Hello again! I am really sorry for the late update but life, but what can you do? The disclaimer goes as the previous chapters – I do not own any New Species Characters but the OCs! I hope you enjoyed the story so far, there are a lot more chapters coming since the story is so complex too, it is rather difficult to try put all the information down in a good straight and unconfusing line but I am doing the best I can! Also! For news, there's my Purgatory comic I am working on and I will be doing a tumblr account for TOTW fan art! Sketches will come out along with the next chapter and I will let you know where I will post them! I wish you enjoy this chapter as well! Thank you all for your comments and let me know what you think of this one, I hope I haven't disappointed any of you by making any Official Characters too OOC. Kisses to you all !~ \\\\\^w^/_**

* * *

_The New Species' eyes widened in distress. He heard both Jessie and the Charity's President but all of his senses locked on the woman before him. Every muscle in his body tensed as the name rolled off his tongue in a hushed whisper. "Dongmei Fa." Dread filled him as billion of questions raced through his mind._

_The young woman stood there, motionless. Her eyes were glued on him, but there was no gentleness reflected within those black orbs anymore. Her gaze had turned cold and vicious as a smug smirk shaped her pink lips. "Nice to meet you, Mr. North."_

The New Species' eyes widened in distress. He heard both Jessie and the Charity's President but all of his senses locked on the woman before him. Every muscle in his body tensed as the name rolled off his tongue in a hushed whisper. "Dongmei Fa." Dread filled him as billion of questions raced through his mind.

The young woman stood there, motionless. Her eyes were glued on him, but there was no gentleness reflected within those black orbs anymore. Her gaze had turned cold and vicious as a smug smirk shaped her pink lips. "Nice to meet you, Mr. North."

His lips parted but released no sound. His eyes studied the woman's demeanor anew; there was a frosty quality, unkind and dim, but it only brightened the small obnoxious smirk of her rose lips. It was an expression his gut instantly despised. His instincts took over, demanding the end of the threat but his mind was busy processing his inability to scent the female. It was alarming but he knew he had to piece everything together as fast as he could.

Jessie's voice was nothing more than a buzz in his ears and he barely heard his own breathless apology to his mate, promising to ring her soon.

"Charmed by her exotic beauty, are you not?" The President chuckled, mistaking the Species's expression for fascination.

Justice's turned his attention to the man abruptly. A deep frown married his face yet he got no time to respond as the woman's cool words reached his ears.

"Oh, Mister Gordon, I believe the one charmed by an exotic beauty is me." Dongmei argued, her smirk widening at the NSO Leader's masked fury. "It is a unique, rare creature. So human, yet, not quite. Marvelous."

Justice saw red. His instincts commanded for her death but he victoriously kept himself in check – just barely. "What do you want?" He all but snarled, his feline eyes darkened and his lips drew back to reveal his deadly fangs.

"A dance." She replied with a witch's smile, treacherous and cruel. The Princess remained untouched by his display of aggression and it was her mocking audacity that challenged a vicious roar from the Species.

Justice make a threatening step towards her. Ignoring the President Gordon's voice demanding he to stopped his approach. He was only a foot away from her when another voice, firm and powerful - unlike a human male's – shouted from a little further away. Again, Justice didn't stop. One more inch and he'd have the woman's throat. The powerful voice screamed once more, this time desperate and commanding.

It angered the Specie's male more than he could show but he turned his attention away from his victim to Jaded. His friend's bright green eyes didn't look at his face but onto his chest. A deep frown formed on the Leader's lips as he witnessed terror on Jade's expression. Instinctively his curiosity lead his sight to the shirt he wore; three bright red dots disturbed the pure white color of the cotton. His feline eyes widened in realization and rose to meet Dongmei.

Time stopped for the NS Leader, but not the dots that appeared one after the other in milliseconds.

His thoughts trailed to Jessie and his son. What would happen to them if he died? What would their future be with so many humans hating them? What –

"Justice!"

His eyes moved to Jaded once again. The male was right beside him but the feeling of relief and appreciation didn't last long when another dot appeared on his friend's forehead. His heart raced with the need to defend. He made a move to stand in front of his black haired comrade yet the startling, firm clap of hands made his heart skip and both Species turned to look at the source of the sound.

The Chinese Princess kept her hands locked together. She still held the disturbing smile on her lips while her eyes were set on the New Species. "Calm down." She ordered, turning to the crowd of men and women who stood, gaping at the horrifying scene. "It is only precaution." Dongmei pointed out, but her words did nothing to ease the anger of the two males. "I do apologize for the misunderstanding. As a valued member of China's Royal family, I am meant to be protected at all times. No matter the cost."

Gordon arched an eyebrow, frowning. "Misunderstanding!? He was about to-"

"Dance with me."

"Excuse me?" He let out, turning to look at the two Species.

Justice and Jaded glanced at each other with grim expressions in a mute understanding. Jaded placed a foot in front of him and brought his hand up to push Justice back in a protective manner while they studied the Princess.

"Mister North is wise enough to not hurt me." She said, her cold gaze meeting Justice. Black and blue clashing in a hostile glare.

Justice knew the meaning of her words too well but he didn't like it one bit. He gave her no confirmation but his silence gave her the urge to continue.

"It was my fault; after all, I startled him. I do apologize for that as well, Mister North. I did not mean to frighten you-" The woman hesitated but not out of lack of confidence. Her eyes left the NS Leader to glance at the interior of the corridor and to the right, at the garden that stretched under the balcony. "-Or your friends." Dongemei wasn't naive or unfamiliar with security protocols. Justice North was too important to be escorted outside the Gates only by his right hand man. The man had an army of bodyguards stationed in various, critical locations. It wasn't hard to spot them, not for her experienced eyes. "Allow me." The woman snapped her thin fingers and just like that, unlike the Species's resentment, the red dots disappeared.

"I don't understand what's-"

"Mister Gordon, please." Dongmei insisted, "I believe I made myself clear. To everyone." She pointed out with a knowing look that pierced onto the black-leopard's eyes.

"Justice." Jaded started, moving closer to his friend. He wasn't about to trust this woman. Everything on her spelled evil and the fact that neither he nor Justice could get a scent from her,or the people that pointed the guns at them, made him even more edgy. His ear was overflowing from the orders of Tim Oberto and his team shouted through the intercom. "It's not good." He whispered, eyeing the woman closely. He wanted to convince Justice to follow the Task force's orders and allow a quick, painless assassination.

It wasn't the best solution, they knew it, but she was posing a threat upon the NSO that no one could measure yet. Taking her out now could save a lot of grief down the line. It wouldn't be easy though; the Princess had people of her own - people who remained unspotted.

"Don't worry." Justice whispered back, his voice confident and undaunted, "It's a good chance. Warn the team, I want everyone on alert. Contact our people, I don't want anyone getting out of our lands or entering them." He ordered, earning a firm nod from Jaded. His arm stretched forward, palm open and welcoming. "Princess Fa; if you please." He half growled, half ordered. He didn't have the patience for human games, he was sick of them. But maybe this was a good chance to try and fish any information he could without shading any blood, for now.

Dongmei curtsied in acceptance and placed her fingers onto his palm.

Justice's fingers wrapped around hers firmly and he had to remind himself not to hurt her. All he wanted was to rid of the threat and go to his mate, but the fact that she was threatening his mate and his people and he couldn't do anything about it was driving him crazy. Justice had to pull through, if only for a few minutes.

With a frown he led the female to the dance floor. He turned to face her and moved his free hand to the small of her waist, scarcely touching her. He didn't like touching any other than his Jessie; especially this vicious female. He felt sickened, as if something was crawling under his skin.

"You don't need to look so discontented." The woman cooed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Oh, how much he wanted to rip her hand off of him with his fangs; yet, he found comfort only in the thought of it.

"It's a rather lovely night to spend with such an unhappy face. It does not look charming, but at all." She pointed out as they started moving with the music.

Justice's scowl only deepened. Waltz wasn't his thing and it would never be – unless Jessie ever wished it. "Who are you and what do you want?" He growled, icy eyes narrowing.

"Dongmei Fa, as you were informed just a little while ago." She replied, her monolid eyes returning the look with as much maliciousness as he offered her. "I am here for Inez, the girl NSO caught two months ago. She's a-"

"She's a criminal. I am not handing her over to you." Justice was happy she had cut to the chase; this nightmare would end faster, although, the silence stretching between them reminded him that his patience was already running thin.

The woman arched an eyebrow, and if her image allowed it she would have sighed loudly. "Ignorance is too luxurious of an attribute for Leaders to bare, Mister North. Although, to be honest with you, I do not want Inez handed to me. I don't need a disobedient pest around my legs, on the contrary-"

"You want us to kill her?" He once again felt repulsed.

"No." She started all too smoothly. "I only ask you to make my friend's living conditions more… comfortable. That prison of yours could damage her skin, it would be unacc-"

"How do you know about Fuller?" His grip on her tightened, but she didn't flinch. It wasn't much surprise; Justice doubted her ability to feel anything. He knew an evil person when he saw them; it was a New Species' personal experience and by that experience he knew, an evil person felt nothing but greed.

Her wicked, disturbing smile confirmed the male's thoughts. "I know a lot of things Mister North, yet, I am hardly interested in any of them." She wasn't teasing him and even if she did, she had too good of a poker face. "Not your prison, not your mate, not your son-"

Justice's eyes widened and his mind froze, in his own intercom he heard Tim's curse and he couldn't agree more. "_Fuck! How the hell does she know all that?! Who the fuck is this bitch?!_" Tim shouted, hitting his hand against the desk.

"_Should we take her out?_" It was Jordan's voice, furious and impatient.

Yes, Justice thought, he should go in for the kill. That female had to die. She knew things she shouldn't. His family, his mate and son, his people; they all were in danger. He was about to-

"Ah- ah, Mister North. That is not the act of a wise leader." She said, glancing at his bared fangs and then back to his eyes. "You have your friends around you, but so do I." Dongmei tilted her head to the side, left and then right, guiding the Justice's attention to his surroundings.

He was so concentrated on his will to kill that he hadn't noticed he was standing right within a small circle of eight couples. The space to move had become limited. His eyes moved further and outside that circle there was another, wider one, with roughly sixteen heads forming it. All pretending to enjoy the dance. Justice sniffed and again, there were no scents coming from those people. No wonder he didn't realize anything. Anger and worry alerted his muscles - he felt helpless and this time it didn't involve cages, drugs or chains. He couldn't help but wonder in the back of his mind; was that how humans felt with their limited senses?

Many of the men and women surrounding him offered calculating glances his way; dangerous and protective. Heh, they were her friends alright. "Are you threatening my family?" He spat, trying to ignore the itch in his hands to snap her little neck.

"No. Not yet that is. All you need to do is take the girl back to your Homeland, give her one of those cottages to stay in, few walks down the trees and rivers for fresh air and if you want to have your males force-seduce her while she's in heat go ahead, I know that is not beneath you. It has occurred quite few times already, has it not? Only once has it been a success though, with a lovely offspring as a result too."

The feline sneered in both rage and disgust. This woman knew far more than he had expected; it wasn't just the locations of the prisoners or the NSO lands, but also what stood within the walls. She even knew about Fury's son. The situation was gravely serious. "How dare-"

"I told you mister North; I know a lot of things." She stated, "I have heard a lot of things. I have seen a lot of things."

"_We should take her down now._" Jordan spoke again, decisive and firm.

"Are you crazy? In the middle of the ball?" Trey argued, his voice filled with worry and alarm.

Justice did agree that they had to do something about this issue but killing someone right in the middle of a charity ball would get NSO in the center of more attacks from the public, and probably even cause an international uproar.

"_Can't we do anything?! We can't cower now!_" Jordan continued, turning to his comrade.

Dongmei shook her head with a smile. "Playing outside your comfort zone is scary Mister North, I understand, but you have nothing to fear. For now. All I ask of you is to give my friend a nice for a little while." She requested with a tender tone.

Justice wasn't fooled, that woman wasn't asking for anything, she was demanding. He wasn't willing to give in. "You want me to allow a criminal to stay within my people's homeland and be treated as a guest?"

"Your sentence requires few corrections, but overall yes."

"Listen to me, Princess Fa," His tone was sarcastic and poisonous. "I will not jeopardize the safety of my people for a murderer. That female, Inez, will stay where she is. Bring your army at my gates I will respond the same way." He wasn't going to allow her think she had the upper hand. It wasn't his nature. He wouldn't bent for a weak opponent nor for an evil one. "I will demand that you-" His words were cut shot when the female's movements froze.

With a pleased expression Dongmei pulled away from his hold and the couples around followed. They broke the tight circles, but their attention stayed completely on him, watching him.

"This is unfortunate, the song is over." She looked anything but disappointed, "I must take my leave." The Princess curtsied once again before turning around to leave, her loyal guards quick on their heels.

"What do you want to get out of this?" Justice demanded. Jaded had moved to his side now, tense and ready.

The woman stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around to look at the New Species. She paused, unmoving. "Victory, Mister North." The was a somber tone in her voice, void of any taunt or maliciousness. Another pause followed, "I would suggest you order your friends to stay put; I am not fond of having to confront into violence for a silly car chase." Dongmei resume her walking, "I'm expecting my friend to be moved within five days."

The woman headed towards the exit, ignoring the curious and worried looks she received by the other guests. "Justice," Jaded spoke, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder as the woman disappeared from sight. "They are ready. What are your orders?"

"Stand down." He ordered, earning few disagreeing curses. He barred his fangs once more, rage taking over his whole being as he growled, "Arrange a meeting with the Council and Task Force members. Contact Darkness, I want to know if he got anything out of that girl's mouth. "

"The Task Force recorded everything, are you sure we shouldn't follow them? That human knows more than any outsider does since the NSO was founded, at least she appears to. We shouldn't take any chances."

"Stand down." He repeated. "We need to be smart, not fearful. We have a lead, all we need to do is make her talk and we'll have this Fa female and her associates under arrest." Justice stomped towards the main door, not bothering to bid goodbye to anyone the way he was advised to do and right now, he didn't care about it either. All he wanted, all he needed, was to see Jessie and his son.

* * *

Trixie slept curled up in a small ball, in her cozy warm bed beside Breeze's. It was around three in the morning when her little ears twitched at the sudden vibrating sounds coming from her roommate's phone. The older Species awoke in a flash, grabbing for the small device and whispering a hello. It was a noiseless sound and if she were a human she would have heard nothing but she wasn't. She had returned to full consciousness but decided not to alarm her guardian and friend.

The voice Trixie heard from the other side of the line sounded hurried and angry. The gift could hear everything that was spoken only because she wasn't a mediocre Species like most of them. No. Trixie could even pick up the hushed tones of the humans outside the dorm.

Of course, she didn't really care about what those silly guards were talking about. The discussion between Breeze and the male was far more interesting to her. Unfortunately, she didn't like any of the things she heard. At all.

The small feline kept her breathing slow and steady, besides, her senses weren't supposed to be as good as a male's or an adult female's. She should have no knowledge of that phone call and she didn't care to admit of her superior senses to any of them. She was a child and child she'd stay.

"Got it. I will be right there." Breeze whispered as low as possible. The female canine stood from her bed and quickly moved to the closet to get dressed. All was done in a rush, but it did not feel the same as when the kidnappings took place. Breeze was angrier than worried or scared; just like when they are informed that an Anti-Species human got through the gates and into their territory.

She heard the woman pause for a moment before walking out and closing the door as silently as possible. The sprint of Breeze's long legs faded from the hallway after only a few seconds and Trixie's eyes snapped open, her ears standing in attention. She pushed the covers off her body and moved her legs to the floor. Her feet led her to the window and her eyes peered outside, watching guards - humans and species - run to their vehicles and posts. Her eyebrow arched with curiosity; the call gave little information and the sight wasn't helpful either. Her instincts though, already told her something was off and whatever it was, it would bring her a lot of troubling nights.

The young feline frowned and turned around to walk out the hall. Her bare feet were silent as she walked down the stairs to peek at where most of the females were gathered.

"I want you all to mind the instructions that were just given to us. Be even more careful than before. The enemies are right outside our walls this time. They have already managed to kidnap seven of our people; unlike others we faced, they are dangerous and clever." Rusty's voice was stern but soft.

Trixie stared at the woman in charge. Despite the feline's young age, she didn't feel panic at the news the way they suspected she would. It probably was the reason they didn't warn her like the rest of the females but she would have non of that. "What enemies?" She questioned, lifting her chin when all eyes turned to look at her. Trixie made her way into the cozy living room. Her eyes moved from one Species to another, reading their expressions. Some looked enraged and some others anxious, if not frightened.

"Trixie, you should be in bed." Rusty exclaimed trying to keep her voice gentle but firm.

"Why?" Her eyebrow arched in a questioning look; more curious than anything. "There's something wrong here. I think I should know what's going on as I am a New Species too now."

"Trust us. It's nothing confirmed yet. We are not sure that they are the ones who kidnapped our people – the clues point to them, though. Either way, we need to be careful. Some company bought the areas around our Lands and they have already started constructing-"

"What, exactly?" Trixie wrapped her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed.

"We do not know." Turning to the others in the room, the red haired canine continued. "The orders are clear; I am expecting all of you to act accordingly. Our males are doing everything they can to protect us, but we have to do our part as well."

Halfpint's eyes rose to gaze at Rusty, fear and worry were few of the feelings her petite face expressed. "Are we going to be alright?" She asked, her voice breaking with restrained tears. "I thought we could be free here, safe, and now we can't even walk outside our houses without fearing someone might come after us. It's been three years and they still want to hurt us."

"We won't let them." Kit hissed, moving away from the wall she was leaning against and walked up to the Gift. "Those pathetic bags of meat won't manage to hurt us more than they have. They won't dare kidnap any more of us."

"Kit is right." Trixie broke in, making her way to Halfpin. A smile spread across her lips and sat beside the fellow gift, wrapping a hand around the other's shoulder. "Justice and the rest of the council will make sure we stay safe. They will take hard decisions to protect us, just like they did with that girl that Darkness had to kill. But in the end, it will all be for the good of our people." She pointed out, turning her attention to the canine, "Isn't that right, Rusty?"

Trixie's expression carried little of her childish demeanor everyone in the room was accustomed to. She looked different; mature and sharp.

Rusty glanced at Kit, wondering whether or not she should admit on the lie the Council had told the New Species and the Human employees. Until few minutes ago, not even the NSO Officers knew about the fact that the girl was still alive in Fuller. Even know, only selected Species and humans were given that information. "Yes." Came out her raspy voice, guilty of lying to the young Gift. All were aware that it was Trixie the human female was after; Trixie could be the one in the greatest danger and at one point she would have to know, but it was the council's decision, not Rusty's.

Trixie narrowed her eyes only slightly but soon gave a bright smile. "I trust you all to take good care of us. Our males are very powerful. I am sure they will not let us down."

"Yes." Halpint whispered, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She, like everyone within those gates, wanted to believe they would survive this threat as well.

* * *

Fury was pacing back and forth. He and the rest of the council had been waiting for Justice to come back with a lack of patience. They had all heard every single word exchanged between their leader and that human. From the very beginning, the Task Force had searched for any information they could find on the Princess and her family. They had found a lot of material on the female; all of which were useless.

Articles of her and her family's successes, the companies they owned, the people she was acquainted with, they had also contacted Senator Jacob Hills to try and dig up some dirt, they even looked at gossip news and magazines but there was nothing; nothing at all. She had been no links to Mercile or any of the workers; imprisoned or not.

They had done the same lengthy research for Inez, but they had come to the same results. Nothing could link her to anything that could prove her guilt of working with Mercile. The search with only the first name could only go so far; they were lacking important information and their captive wasn't easy to break. It was aggravating.

"Stop that. You're giving me a headache." Bestial grumbled, leaning his back against the chair. He was as disturbed as Fury, but he needed to think and work things out. In silence.

The situation was getting worse by the days and they had achieved nothing significant; instead they had made five steps backwards. Everything New Species had fought for all was getting threatened and this time it wasn't just a hate group, or convicted Mercile employees and sponsors, it was something much bigger. Bestial wanted to connect the dots and finish this, but they had to stay sharp and vigilant.

"Come at me if you want me to stop." Fury growled, turning his full attention to Bestial.

Bestial frowned. "If that's what you need." He growled, showing his own fangs. The 'giant' rose to his feet, ready to jump at the other. He didn't need Fury's distraction right now; he had enough anger to manage for himself.

"Don't you dare." Justice's commanding tone give no space for disobedience. He had entered the conference room with the air of a beast and he would not be kind if challenged further. "Sit down." He ordered, "We have no time to argue with each other. There are enemies right outside our doors." He grunted.

Jaded followed the feline into the room with Tim, Trey and Jordan right behind him.

"What happened there, Justice?" Cedar questioned, his attention on the panther-mixed Species.

"I believe you all heard."

"Yes. And from what I noted that woman, whoever she is, has someone leaking information out to her. We searched, but until now there have been no employees linked to her. No employee has received huge amounts of money by any unknown source. Also, no one has any connections with anyone in the female's company." Bestial informed, sitting back on his chair, staring at the laptop before him. "We checked everyone, from the oldest employees to the newest ones."

"We should keep looking." Tim inquired, his eyes narrowing. "For the past five weeks there have been seven kidnappings. Then, all of a sudden this bitch comes up and makes requests while also admitting, without any hesitation, that she knows about Justice and Fury's family."

"If she knows about Justice and Fury, she probably knows about the rest of the mates as well." Bestial informed, earning glares from the rest of the Council members. He of course knew that the rage wasn't directed at him, but his claim had sparked a whole new level of furiousness.

"Why didn't you kill her when you had the chance?!" Brawn roared, turning to Justice, "She could be coming for our mates and young! How could you be so careless! You had her in your hands-"

"Do you believe I didn't think about it?!" He roared back, trying to keep a cool head. "Do you honestly believe that I didn't want to break her neck when she mentioned my Jessie and son so casually as if she sees them at church every Sunday?! That's all I wanted to do!"

"They why didn't you?!"

"Because we do not know her!" He replied, hiding his face inside his palms. Justice was as desperate as the rest of the males in the room. "Think about it, we know that she holds information about our people but we don't know who is behind her. We do not know if by killing her we would achieve anything -"

"That was the wisest decision, I believe." Trey cut it. moving from the table to the male Species that glowered at him but he didn't back away. "It is better to give them the idea of having the upper hand until we figure things out. We are giving ourselves time and instead of having her family and the US government on our asses, we still have the girl."

"Truth is, if she appeared to you Justice, the Leader of the NSO," Bestial began once more, tapping his forefinger on the wooden table. "For the sole reason of ensuring a more comfortable stay for Inez, she must be valued by those people. For now, that girl is our only resource and we should take advantage of it."

"No. We shouldn't go along with it. I understand the plan but it would be like giving up. That slut is not a guest! She's a criminal! You all saw what she did; she killed that man in cold blood and would have killed the Gift as well! She should not be allowed inside Homeland again, much less as a guest." Jordan yelled, his wide palm hitting the desk loudly. "It will put the rest of the Species in danger again. If she can use swords as good as I think she does, then she can use everything as a weapon. Inez, or whatever her name is, is dangerous. I say we go ahead with the interrogation and we try ANYTHING possible to get her to talk from within Fuller."

Silence dominated the room. Their eyes were downcast, glancing from one to another with grim expressions. They were all calculating their chances and each scenario that could rise; and no scenario looked better than the rest. Unless there was an actual God up there that decided he liked New Species after all and sent them a miracle - but no, God never helped them before, why would He do it now?

"I am with Bestial and Trey in this one." It was Cedar who broke the silence. All eyes turned to him and he continued, "We should be extra careful but also smart about it. Making them think they have the advantage would cause them to loosen and we could also keep our eyes on the girl, read her and then break her into confessing the truth."

"I agree." Fury growled. He wasn't happy with the way this situation turned out. "But I want to see that female human before we allow her in our Homeland."

"Agreed." Brawn accepted with the annoyance and dissatisfaction. "We should also implant cameras in the cottage, make sure we are onto her twenty-four seven."

"Very well." Justice spoke, bringing the meeting to an end. "In the meantime we'll double the officers. We'll place more cameras around our walls; I want to know what those humans are doing to every little detail. We'll protect our mates and our people with everything we've got." He was firm, unyielding. Justice had disappointed his people seven times now. He wouldn't fail again.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Jordan cursed under his breath, running his hand through his hair.

"Tim, I want everything ready by tomorrow morning. Arrange for the prisoner to be here at night with absolute confidentiality. " Justice finished, standing up once more and heading towards the door. "I'm going to have a talk with Darkness. I need the rest of you to inform the mates and appoint more officers for their protection."

"Consider it done." Fury grunted, sitting up to follow after his friend. His eyes were burning with worry and - as his name inclined – fury. The mere thought of his Ellie and young getting in danger was driving all of his instincts to their limits, but Bestial and Trey were right. They would have to wait and when their prey exposed itself, they would go in for the kill. He just hoped it would be soon.

* * *

"I am thankful for the ride and I know I owe you but I don't really appreciate you following me around." The feline mumbled, storming through the hall. He ignored the unsettled males in the living room, awaiting for further orders from the Council, and continued on his way. It was unfortunate to see that some of the strongest males weren't fitted for the Task Force or any other service yet; they were too aggressive towards humans – males and females – rendering them impossible to work with. They could not spare any forces at a time like this. Darkness and Harley had seen the trucks outside the walls, to their surprise. They were lucky enough when security at the Gates ran up to the two and explained what had occurred before they attacked the human employees. Both of them had returned to the Male's dorm with unhappy faces; it wasn't enough that this girl hadn't said a word but then they found that a human female had threatened the NSO openly.

Harley glanced around, still following Darkness without wavering. "I just wanted to ask you-"

"Then ask. Don't beat around the bush." The short haired feline demanded grumpily, walking up the stairs and towards his room.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were about to mount that girl-"

"I wasn't." He snarled, turning to face Harley, his expression that of an angered beast. It was a sudden display of emotion, making Harley flinch. The feline sighed and shook his head to calm down. "I do not care what you want to believe but I had complete control over myself."

"I don't doubt you, Darkness."

"Then what the fuck do you want?"

"What everybody wants from her, answers." Harley's eyes softened when he watched the feline turn around and march towards his room once more but the canine followed. "It was clear how the two of you were aroused for each other. Hell, you had her pinned against you and I smelled no fear from her! Maybe-"

"That's interesting." A female voice echoed from behind the two male Species. It was a very familiar one, especially to Darkness, and the sound of her made him sigh. He wasn't in the mood to be bothered by anyone, especially someone who reminded him of his solitude every time she opened her mouth. She didn't have an ill intent of course, no, she was only attracted to him and he appreciated it. Some days thought, she was too much for him and all he could do was curse himself. Darkness couldn't give in to anyone. The more they approached him, the more he had to push them away, yet this female wouldn't back off so easily.

"Bluebird, what are you doing here?" Harley asked, moving to the side, exposing her form to Darkness's sight as well.

"I heard you two secretly left Homeland and went to Fuller to get information from the human. I see you came back with something else than answers." She teased, wrapping her hands in front of her chest, "I just hope she's worth the frustration."

"What do you want Bluebird? You should be at the female's dorm." The feline muttered, opening the door and walking into his bedroom. He didn't give them any permission, but the other two entered as well. Darkness grunted, his irritation building up. He took off his shirt and threw it on the bed carelessly. The feline headed into the bathroom without a word and washed his face with cold water. It cooled him down a bit but the heat was soon to return after Bluebird's next words.

"You still carry her arousal on you." She had moved his shirt against her nose, taking in the girl's scent. There was no surprise in her voice, after all, she knew well the skills of male Species. Bluebird let the cloth drop on the bed. "It's faint but still there. Take advantage of it." She advised, yet before she could say anything more, Darkness stomped out and grabbed his shirt.

"It means nothing to me." He retorted with a gruff tone, turning around and throwing the shirt in the basket beside the wooden wardrobe.

"And that's why you should take advantage of it." Harley urged.

"Listen. Both of you." He begun, rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger, "I have had a difficult night-"

"Nights." Bluebird corrected and she felt lucky when Darkness spared her his glare.

"And there are many more to come. I need you to leave. Now." He ordered, looking for something more loose to wear. He wanted to feel comfortable in his room, alone. He wanted the time to think.

Harley raised his hands in the air, "Alright, alright. Take it easy. We'll be off." And as he promised he did walk away, turning to look at Bluebird, "You're coming?"

The female Species paused for a moment to read Darkness as she always did but the need to care for him had grown stronger than ever. She could tell he was struggling with himself; to stay strong and in total control. Her body longed for him. "One of these days you're going to need somebody. I'll be waiting." She stated, turning and following after Harley.

Finally, Darkness heard the door close and he allowed an audible sigh of relief escape his lips. He took off the rest of his clothes and then grabbed the shirt once more. He walked into the bathroom and opened the washing machine's cup but hesitated. Darkness inhaled deeply and growled. Bluebird was right; the faint, teasing scent was still tainting his clothes. It was sweet and welcoming and it was for him. His eyes snapped open at the feeling of his cock jerking awake. With lighting speed, Darkness threw everything in the machine, closed the cup and turned it on. He needed that scent gone.

The male entered the shower and allowed the freezing water to clean his skin. It felt perfect. His head started feeling numb; his headache leaving him but he knew it wouldn't be for long. The image of the girl's eyes gazing up at him with desire popped in his mind and he hated it from the very depths of his soul.

Bright green eyes such as hers brought his and his family's downfall. He had been a naive fool, inexperienced and hopeful but he knew better now. The bitter memories haunting him day and night wouldn't allow him to forget of his grave mistakes - but that was alright. He should, and would, never forget. A repeatetion of such a grave mistake would never happen again.

But he wanted her. He wanted to drive his cock into her little body and make her arch her back, begging for more.

The wall cracked under his punched and he roared in anger. Five seconds of silence followed, giving himself a moment of much needed peace. Darkness took long, deep breaths; attempting to calm his blazing cock. It would have been easier if he took care of himself but he denied to relief his need with that female in his thoughts. Shame and disgust took over the feeling of desire and the Species stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his hips and walked outside but he immediately regretted it but he refrained to show it out of respect for the person across the room. "Hello Justice."

The other feline was sitting on the chair by the desk, an apologetic expression in his eyes. "I'm sorry for disturbing you at this time but I needed to talk to you."

"She said nothing important." He informed, "Only that the kidnappings started when we retrieved the Gift."

"Trixie." He whispered, "Of course, her people will do anything to try to retrieve the Gift, even bargain with the New Species they kidnapped."

"Is that what we are expecting?"

"One of the many scenarios." Justice's eyes met the other's, frowning grimly, "I heard the officers at the gate filled you in."

"Yes."

"But not entirely."

Darkness arched an eyebrow and focused on his leader, "What do you mean?"

"Not many know this, but the threat isn't just the presence of the trucks outside our walls. The human female demanded we bring Inez back to Homeland to – as she said – make her stay more comfortable."

"Inez?"

"The female you just came back from."

'Inez.' He liked that name; it was small, easy to remember and one quite uncommon. Although he shook his head with a firm frown, "What kind of bullshit is that?" The annoyance in his voice was clear, "She's a prisoner, a criminal, not a fucking visitor."

"The council has decided to go along with the female's demand."

"What?" Darkness growled, "Why would you do that? We don't cower against humans. We should hunt them down."

The male sighed, "It was the wisest decision. If we hurt her while we don't have any proof to show her guilt to the human government, we'd have more problems in an international scale." Justice's eyes lowered thinking their momentary weakness, but continued. "She will be here tomorrow night. We're preparing a cottage for her stay, we're planting cameras in every room but the bathroom so it will be easy to monitor her. We have also arranged for Joy to see her twice a week until we send her back to Fuller, it might help us figure her out faster. From the interrogation reports we understand she's highly trained and Moon's mate wishes to try and help you while you are working-"

"I am not working on anything." He flat out denied, turning away from his leader to pick some comfortable clothes from the drawer.

"I understand your concerns-"

"No. You don't." He growled, turning around and locking his gaze to Justice, "I don't want anything to do with this assignment anymore. Find someone else."

"Darkness. Dongmei Fa mentioned my and Fury's sons." Justice saw the surprise on the other's expression but he didn't let the information sink in before he continued. "She mentioned it as if she knew they existed; as if she had seen them." Justice's eyes rose and his voice trembled; he felt almost helpless. "If there's anyone who can make this girl talk is you. For our young. Just… think about it, until tomorrow." Seconds ticked by and Justice slowly sat up and headed to the door. He opened it and walked outside.

The door was inches away from shutting when Darkness slumped his shoulders, defeated. "I'll do it." It was a whisper, tired but accepting.

"Thank you." Justice whispered back in relief.

The door closed gently, granting Darkness the solitude he craved. The Species dropped his body on the bed and covered his face with his palms, chocking a roar that threatened to surface. That girl, Inez, was more trouble than he had thought she would be. New Species were also in greater danger than before; their enemies now legally stood outside the NSO's lands. He couldn't let it go like that. If he was the means to save his people, he would do it.

* * *

It was early dawn and the sun rays gleamed scarcely on the purple sky. The cargo doors of the matte black trucks were already open and the employees worked in a feverish rhythm. They were many of them circling the whole area around the NSO'S Homeland, Reservation and Wild Zone. The lands had great distance from one another and each area was massive. It would have been impossible to cover those locations with the amount of material they were allowed to install but not for the heiress of the Fa clan.

Her calculations were precise and accurate; as always. The Princess was pleased. She was striding through the trucks, nodding at the workers who bowed in respect at her presence. Her workers were dedicated to the project and were trying hard to finish everything within the deadline. There wasn't any room for mistakes or delays. For Dongmei, this was the most important achievement she would ever accomplish; claiming the New Species' lands as her own.

She walked up to the closed NSO Gates and stood thoughtful, ignoring the officers gripping their weapons with vigilance. The Princess had managed to isolate most of the terrain; not allowing the protesters nor the supporters to get anywhere close the constructions.

It was the only reason Bestial felt glad for but the woman across the gates looked as egotistical as she sounded in the recordings. He didn't like it one bit.

A man approached the Princess with some papers and pointed at their right. Dongmei took hold of the papers and she in return she pointed to several points before handing them back. The man left and seconds later Dongmei followed. Her eyes met the gates one last time and their eyes locked in a fleeting moment. It wasn't a chance glance. Bestial knew it. That gaze was chilling and precise, it was a challenge.

The corner of her lips tilted upwards and the canine caught it. Bestial wasn't one to ignore any challenge or one that should be played with. "Open the gates." He ordered.

The officers looked at each other hesitantly, not yet making a move; after all it was against the Council's orders.

"Open the gate!s" He howled, "Now!"

The two Officers stepped back, their intentions clear. Of course they weren't going to disobey direct orders and he wouldn't hold it against them. But Bestial would play by his own book and have a little chat with that female. He stormed at the gates and lunched at the bars, pulling himself over the metal and ignoring the yells from the officers. His feet reached the ground of the out world with grace and the second he did, his head turned, catching the woman's form sitting on a chair under a white umbrella. Beside her, there was a table and a second - but empty - chair, while a servant of hers was preparing her a drink. Such a fucking Princess, wasn't she?

Bestial frowned and his nose flared; that bitch was enjoying her morning while the New Species' were once again in grave danger. He was too enraged to think twice and it was anger leading his body towards the woman. One step led to another and as he approached more the bodyguards tensed, noting his presence. The Princess didn't acknowledge him but he would force her to. Before he made another step to fulfill his goal, the two officers and Justice himself rushed to his side. "What are you doing?" The male growled, gabbing Bestial's shoulder.

"I'm just going to have a talk with her." He spat behind his teeth, jerking his shoulder out of the other's grasp. "She's too smug for my liking." He pointed out as he walked forth, ignoring Justice's warning.

Dongmei smiled to herself as she took hold of the porcelain tea cup and brought it close to her lips. Her tea was boiling hot and bitter, the way she liked it. The Princess took a small sip and placed the cup on the small matching plate. She turned to face the approaching, muscular men in her own time dragging out the moment and their patience. "Mister North, what a pleasure." She stated but felt no true delight.

Her guards relaxed at their Princess' welcoming words but only slightly. "May I offer you, and your company some tea? It's from my Clan's farms. I can guarantee of its high quality."

"We are not here for tea." Bestial snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe some sympathy, then? You look like you need it." She teased, taking another sip from her warm drink.

"Miss Fa," Justice started, trying not to roar his words.

"Princess." She corrected.

The NSO leader gripped Bestial's shoulder again, knowing well was the male was thinking. He had the same thing in his mind and hell, if someone got to maul that woman, it sure as hell would be his right to do so, not Bestial's. "Princess Fa." He repeated, "Inez will be moved within five days." Justice wouldn't give her any detailed information, only enough to keep her off their backs for a little while. "You do not need to do any of whatever it is you are doing."

"Oh, that is lovely news. Getting away from that place will do good to her skin." She replied, turning her attention to the workers. They were digging holes, thin but deep, each one strictly three meters away from the other. Dongmei moved her eyes to the uninvited guests, "As for your request, no."

"That's all you have to say?" Bestial growled.

"What would you like me to say, sir?" She asked, her smile gentle and patient held no hint of irony or ridicule. "That I will take my employees and leave my land to keep your mind at ease? I do apologize, but this is not going to happen. I am certain that you are not expecting it to happen either, so I fail to see why you honor me with your presence. I believe you have more important matters to attend to; like trying to barricade yourselves in your little 'Country'."

Bestial's patience was knocked out of him and if he didn't hold such great respect for Justice, he would have shaken the male's grip on him violently to get to the female. "Listen to me you bitch-"

"Watch your tongue." She warned, her gaze cold and empty.

"Bitch is a complement in your case. If it wasn't for the dress you are wearing I would have thought you were a boy, you flat-chested midget."

"Hm." Dongmei leaned her back against the chair, her thin lips forming a smug smirk. She glanced at Bestial's trousers and then back to his peculiar face. "If it wasn't for your crotch, I would have thought you were a boy as well."

The canine made a menacing step forward, snarling. If it wasn't for Justice, he would have taught the human a good lesson by now. "You haven't been properly fucked by a true male, have you? You can't even tell female from male apart, you poor thing."

"My carnal desires hold no importance to my existence and neither do you." She sat up, her head barely reaching the underside of his chest. "Now, if you are done with your petty remarks, I would like to enjoy my tea."

"While your men plant the weapons you brought to my people's doorstep?!"

"Weapons?" It was another human, female as well. Everyone's eyes turned to look at the formal dressed woman. The white shirt she wore reached her knuckles and under the black skirt which reached her knees she wore thick black tights. Her black hair was tied up in a bun behind her neck - an appearance appropriate of a secretary. The woman's dark blue eyes shone with nothing but sincerity behind her clear glasses. Her Asian decent was doubtless. "What we brought to your doorstep is far from weapons." She pointed out, bowing her head at the Princess.

Justice's lips formed a tight line and addressed the female. "What are have you brought then?"

"Mister North," Dongmei begun, drawing the attention back to her. "May I introduce to you my dear friend and my husband's mistress, Kim Haneul."

At the sound of her name, Kim lowered her head in respect towards the 'guests'.

Justice and Bestial glanced at each other with what would seem to be a 'what the hell look'.

"Kim, why don't you go ahead and bring here one of our 'weapons' for them to see, I believe it would ease their animalistic instincts quite a bit."

"As you wish my Princess." She bowed once more and turned her attention to the huge men. Even if she was few inches taller than Dongmei, she still looked like a short gnome in comparison to the Species. "If I may have a minute." She turned around and approached one of the workers.

Bestial growled, turning his attention to Dongmei, "What game are you playing?"

The Princess gave a small smile, "The one you are playing too." Her words were sharp and single from that point on - unwilling to waste more of her precious time chatting with those men. Although, she was taught to be a good hostess, and so, without much complaints she waited for Kim to return.

It was minutes later when the woman reached the small group. She held a silk pouch in her hand and she undid the bind in front of the curious men. She then leaked the contents of the pouch within her palm. A dozen seeds of cherry blossom trees of various earthly colors spread in her hand and even it was as clear as day, it brought even more confusion upon the Species' expressions.

"What are you doing?" Bestial asked with suspicion.

Dongmei tilted her head, "Planting cherry blossoms."

"Why?" It was Justice' turn to speak, "Why here?"

Dongmei smiled, "These are my lands, Mister North. I can do with it as I wish. Now if you'll excuse me, I am on a tight schedule." The Princess bowed, "Gentlemen." It was the last word she spoke to them before turning around and walking away, her bodyguards always on her heel.

Bestial wrapped his arms in front of his chest and looked around. It appeared that all workers were doing as Dongmei said; planting the cherry seeds. He could make no sense of the situation and neither could Justice but he knew fore sure, he could not trust in the woman's words.

* * *

The night came slowly in Fuller; it always did. Time had stopped a long while ago. Few could even tell how long they had been inside the bars. But Inez knew, twenty-five sessions within five weeks. Not a personal best but it did a good job helping her time her stay. The interrogations lasted longer each day – at least that's how it felt. Only when she was in her cell could she feel some relief. Her body was aching, muscles spasming, protesting at every step she took towards her bed. Sad excuse for a bed, but a bed nevertheless.

"I can hear you complaining." Jason stated with a slight smirk, putting the empty tray of food beside him. He leaned his head against the wall and turned to look at her.

The young man had changed in the little while they had known each other. He had opened up and was smiling more often. He had also grown more confident; taking no abuse anymore from either inmates or staff. Of course, the guards didn't take any shit from anyone and they gave a generous payback.

"What's the problem now? Not enough pink? No teddies? No burgers? Smelly toilets? What?" He sounded bored but playful.

She laughed, limping her way to the bed and plopping herself onto the mattress. "It's the bed." She admitted, placing the covers over her body and bringing her legs to her chest for warmth. "There's no good-looking hunk in it."

The boy burst out in laughs, winking at her, "There's one right beside it though, and you're welcome to use him if you want to."

"Oi." Inez rose her head to look at Jason, pointing a warning finger at his direction. "No sex for you. You're a baby."

"Compared to you old hag."

"Ah! What insolence!" She cried out, placing the tips of her fingers on her chest, as if insulted. "You cheeky bastard." Chuckling, she dropped her upper body onto the bed. She wanted to sleep, but hell; sleep wasn't a good thing in Fuller. There had been some rather terrible 'accidents' during the night.

Prisoners would break into other inmates' cells and either fought, killed or raped the victim; always with the help of some honourable guards. Inez had received millions of threats within the small portion of time she was in the prison, but nothing had happened yet. As a source of information, she was still valued by the NSO. The staff would not risk the possible mental and physical consequences of an assault. Not yet anyway. Both guards and inmates were brutal, she had witnessed various horrific incidents. It was easy for Inez to only imagine what they would do if they got their hands on a woman. But she was safe, and she would be for a while longer.

Unlike Jason.

Her eyes narrowed at the thought. Jason wasn't as lucky as her. He had been in this hellish prison from his seventeens' and she was amazed that he lasted so long. He was a pet. That's how everyone saw him as; he had some value in Fuller, but as an item. Jason had revealed few of his encounters with the prisoners but had spared her the gruesome details.

They had been working together from that point on - guarding each other. It was a simple schedule, one would rest while the other kept watch. They couldn't put an end to the guards' plans, but they could at least prolong it. It was a sad way to live. Tiring.

"We're going to die here." He whispered suddenly, all humor vanished from his voice. "If we manage to grow old that is. It is more likely that we'll get murdered but whatever happens, we will only manage to get out in that plastic bag." His voice broke, "There will be none to mourn for us, no one to smile or cry with longing when they remember us." He paused, leaning his head against the wall. His were closed, but he could see the images he described playing in his mind like a film. Jason brought his hand to his face, massaging his temples. "But, do you know what's worse?" Unshed tears coloured his hushed tone. "That our loved ones will pass away believing we left them behind, that we're living a good life and have forgotten about them. They are wondering, questioning, searching but they would never be given an answer. At least not in time. Our parents or siblings will never have a chance to say goodbye and they will blame themselves." His voice cracked and his finger rubbed his eyes, keeping his face hidden. "They will blame themselves for not trying harder, for not knowing." Jason took a shaky breath, dropping his hands to his sides and curling his body. He placed his head over his knees and wrapped the blanket around his back. "The NSO doesn't care. And truth is, despite the bullshit Justice North spouts all the time, they don't want to make us understand how they felt. They want to torture us, to take revenge on us." He heard Inez's bed creek as she shifted, but he continued. "I don't care about me. I deserve it, but why my family?"

Inez stared at her inmate in silence. He was broken and miserable, just like the NSO wanted him to turn into. Everyone had been given the 'Fuller brief' so all knew the reason they were put into this prison. To suffer as New Species had. The NSO should feel proud; they had achieved their goals. Not all prisoners felt remorse, but those who did weren't acknowledged, instead they were turning into empty shells.

"We're not going to die in here." Inez protested. "I won't let you die in here." She corrected with a solid voice.

She waited for the disbelieving chuckle he let out every time they brought up this issue. The was no light-hearted chuckle, only his heavy breathing. Inez jolted up and grabbed the other's blanket through the bars. She pulled it, exposing the boy's curled body to her eyes. Her expression softened at the view. "Jason." She beckoned, scooting closer to him. He stayed silent. Inez grabbed his ankle with both hands and jerked him closer to her. "Hey!" She called. "I promise. You'll walk out of here one day, free and young."

Irritation rose when he denied her another response but it faded away at his deep chuckle. The young man turned and looked at her, a small grin graced his lips. "Pinkie promise?" Jason extended his hand towards the black haired girl and hold out his little finger.

Inez grinned back, wrapping her own small finger around his. "Pinkie promise." She shifted to hug him but movement from the corner of her eyes drew her attention towards the cell's door. The two prisoners glanced at each other and pulled their hands back.

A large man stood outside Inez's cell, staring at her with grim black eyes. Deep scars married his face, long brown hair reached his shoulders, she had met this man before. A Crossbreed.

Inez arched an eyebrow and tilted her head, "If you are here to ask for directions I fear you came to the wrong place." She paused, "Very wrong place."

The man opened the door and strolled in with the grace of a predator, his eyes never leaving her small figure. She had shrieked a lot from the time he had last seen her but he felt no pity for an enemy, male or female. "I was informed you are a smart-mouth, but I am not fond of it and not in the mood to tolerate it." He growled, moving closer. He glanced at the young male stood by the female, only thick bars separating them. Brass detected fear radiating from the male but made no move to get away. Brave enough for a human. The Species' eyes moved back to the female and presented her with a pair of cuffs. "Fist your hands and stretch them towards me."

Inez looked at the cuffs and then back at the Cross- New Species. She had to make a point to stop calling those people by that term. They were nothing like the Crossbreeds she knew. Her attention snapped to Jason and then back to the man. "If this is another interrogation I'm going to disappoint you-"

"Your wrists, female." He urged. "We are taking you back to Homeland." He informed with bitterness. Surprisingly for Brass, the news didn't excite her.

Inez bit the inside of her lower lip. "Why?"

Brass tilted his head like a confused puppy for just a second. "You will learn the reason soon. Give me your wrists. Don't make me use force."

"I want to stay here."

"What?" Seriously, what sane person would ever deny the opportunity to get out of this shit hole? Out of all the criminals, she would be the only one to walk out of Fuller alive. He heard the male from the other cell object at her denial and realization dawned. "You do not want to leave your lover behind." He frowned "I have orders to take you back, even by force."

"First of all, he's not my lover."

"Hell no." Jason exclaimed as well.

"But I was taught to not leave friends behind. And I won't."

"But you will." Jason protested again, stern and unforgiving. It was an order. "And you'll return to do as you promised." He let out, moving himself back onto his bed, away from where she sat.

"Do as the male says." The canine growled, losing his patience. "I have warned you twice already, you have one more left."

Inez's eyes traveled to Jason. He looked at her with a soft and calm expression, but she could tell, his heart was racing.

For both of them, the fact that they woke up every day to each other in this hellish place, made their lives a little easier. It would have been fairer if he was the one to get out, even though she knew that they weren't taking her back to their Homeland for fun. With a sharp nod, Inez met Scar-face's gaze. She rose her hands with her fingers fisted lightly and her wrists pressed together.

Brass cuffed her hands securely and pulled her to her feet. She let out a groan but without any other words she was led out of the cell. She sent one last glance at Jason. He would stay strong, he had to.

When she set foot outside Fuller, she was met with harsh eyes glaring at her, but she found something better to concentrate on. The sky. She hadn't seen this beautiful veil of black in what seemed like decades and she could not rip her eyes away from it. She felt joy.

"Female."

Scar-face drew her attention. He jerked his head to the Van and Inez complied. She took a seat beside an armed guard and soon the vehicle moved, leading them back to the NSO.

* * *

The drive to Homeland was tense and silent. Inez appreciated the peace and the warmth of the air-condition in the vehicle, it made her body tingle with delight. She felt relaxed and had lean back against the seat with her eyes closed but she didn't sleep. Her mind was running all possible scenarios which led them to their decision. She was certain Trixie hadn't spoken a word, but was it possible Justice North figured it out? If that was the case, they would have killed Inez right then and there, there would be no reason to stall the inevitable.

She felt no worry over any outcome - they were but numbers of strategies waiting to be executed. But, truth was, she wasn't ready to die. Inez took deep, slow breaths, allowing her mind to fall into a light state of sleep. She didn't know how much time had passed when she was nudged awake.

"We're here." Brass grumbled, eyeing the female cautiously.

She wanted to groan but kept herself neutral as she numbly pulled herself to her feet and exited the van. She was greeted by a number of officers, all of which wore black helmets, more than aware of her presence. A headache surfaced, savage and familiar, but she ignored it, focusing on the grand building before her.

"Follow me."

Scar-face was demanding and gruff but she did as ordered. "What is this place?" She asked, her senses in full attention of the guards following after her. The headache became more vivid and her blood pressure rose.

Nobody made any effort to respond and she remembered the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. The guards led her into a large room where eight men sat at a round desk; all looking at her with what could only be described as 'not so friendly'. Out of the eight men, six were Cros- New Species. New Species damn it! Inez recognized two of them, Justice North and Fury North.

Her muscles tensed, expecting an attack and the men had noticed. Silence stretched far too long for her to handle - she hated their analyzing glares. "I know why I am here." She admitted.

The men glanced at Brass with irritated looks and he, in defense rose his arms mid-high.

"No no no, he didn't tell me anything." She continued, summoning their attention back to her. The feeling of dread returned in double, throbbing in her head intensifying. She felt like prey again. Memories of the good ol' days rushed back. It was in a room such as this one - smaller and brighter - that she would present herself to people like them and await for their verdict. How dreadful indeed. But she shook her head and chuckled with defiance, "I'm not handing it over. My grandma's secret recipe will stay in the family." Her taunting statement only angered the men and their snarls proved it.

"You are pushing your luck." Tim grunted, his lips pressed together in an ugly frown. "Learn to shut your mouth. You and your friends may think you have the upper hand but your cockiness will not be tolerated here."

Inez tilted her head in loss, "My friends?"

"Don't act like you don't know, bitch. You and that fucking-"

"Tim." Justice started, cutting the man's words sharp. The feline that sat in the middle of the table held the girl's eyes, assessing her. "Your friend, Dongmei Fa and I, have made a deal. She came to our walls demanding we give you a more… comfortable stay." He sneered, "We decided to go along with her request as-"

"Whoa- whoa." She interrupted, bringing her cuffed hands up in a stopping motion. "Hold on a minute." She made a step closer to the table, only for scar-face to grab her shoulder, keeping her in place. "Dongmei requested I be brought here?"

Bestial frowned, "You sound disoriented."

"I am." She admitted, "I think you misunderstood something-"

"We misunderstood nothing." Fury snapped and hit a button on the lap top in front of him. Bits and pieces of what they had recorded played, allowing her to hear enough of what had occurred.

Her mouth dropped open. "Holy shit." She breathed out, leaning her body against scar-face. Hell, she needed to sit down for this one.

"I don't understand your reaction." Justice snarled. He had no time for her acting, but he had to admit she was a good one. "You should be glad; one of China's Royal family members has gone under great lengths to get you out of Fuller."

Inez bit her lip and turned her eyes to the ceiling, moving away from the Species. She got screwed. "When someone like Dongmei calls you a 'friend' it means that you have either done something very wrong or something very right."

"Something very wrong." Jaded answered, narrowing his eyes.

Inez puffed air from her lips and looked at the one who spoke and smiled. "Well, right and wrong is a rather subjective-"

"Enough!" Justice roared, standing up abrutly. His chair hit the floor loudly and Inez jumped, her muscles rigid again. "I don't care what's going on inside your head, female. Many of my people are getting threatened by yours and we will not have it. I am warning you, give me any indication that you might hurt someone during your stay and I will not hesitate to get rid of you. The only reason you were brought before us was because we wanted to see for whom all of this is happening."

"And it's not even pretty." Jaded muttered.

"Well prettiness is a rather subjective-"

"We will not be lenient with you. And you can be certain that there are males who are not as 'civilized' to deal with your big mouth or an enemy. You will want to be more careful." It was Brawn who spoke, holding his tightened fists on the table, trembling with unbearable restraint.

"Or not." Fury growled, his lips sneering with an aggressive smirk. "I wouldn't mind being the one to eliminate the threat. You see," He sat up slowly, making his way towards the young girl. His motion fluid and precise, he was an experienced hunter after all. "We, New Species, do not take threats kindly." His hand shot out and wrapped tightly around the female's neck. "I would suggest you shut your mouth and appreciate the kindness we offer you."

Inez stared deeply into the male's darkened eyes. The headache had completely faded along with the peril of death. Despite Fury North's rage-filled action, it was void of any intimidate threat. They weren't planning on killing her, not yet. Her fingers wrapped around the man's wrists, nails digging into his skin.

Fury growled, tightening his hold. "Watch it." His voice was a low grumble, sending chills up her spine.

Inez smirked, a snarky reply at the back of her throat. Scar-face placed a hand on her shoulder, drawing his attention and thank goodness for that.

"Let me take her out of your sight." Brass requested. He wanted to spare Fury the grief of dealing with the female human and go back to his mate.

Justice nodded, sitting up. "Take her to her temporary housing." He was calm when he addressed his second in command. "Let her go Fury. You will get your chance one day, I am sure."

It took a few minutes for Fury to let go of the her neck but when he did, he removed his hand with menace, jerking her away from him onto the door.

A red bruise burned her skin but she didn't ponder. Scar-face led her out of the office and into a car. The guards that followed them stayed in front of the building, staring at the vehicle until it was out of sight.

It was a pretty and small cottage among many others. There was green and trees all around it and few meters away, she could hear the peaceful slow of a river. The stars were vibrant on the black sky; It reminded her of home.

A smile spread across her lips at the thought.

It had been almost a year since the last time she visited. The grievous day had left a deep mark on everyone - no exceptions. If only she had gone few days after, or few days before, everything would have been different. She would have been different.

But, she regretted nothing.

Of course, she had missed her family and friends, dearly so, but she didn't regret going after Trixie. She had to get that Crossbreed if it meant her end, but her chase took an unexpected turn. NSO had appeared and captured her, saving the little feline from certain, brutal death.

Her eyes moved to look at scar-face. His face was clean of all emotions, fitting of a Mercile Crossbreed. They were desperate creatures, she thought. She couldn't blame them though, one could know only so much.

Inez too, didn't know that her actions would put so many other people in danger. She, of course, was willing to take full responsibility when the time came. The time wouldn't come too soon though, at least that's what her gut told her. No. There had to be worse things coming, especially if Dongmei herself made an appearance.

She hated that woman.

"We're not happy either." It was Scar-face's voice again. He slowed down the car before halting it completely. His hand reached for the hand-break and locked the car in place but made no attempt to move. He sat still, allowing a moment of peace between them.

He was alone with her in the car, and she really didn't understand why; wasn't she supposed to be dangerous to them? A murder? Weren't they worried someone would try to smuggle her out? She could open the door and run.

Scar-face let out a deep chuckle. "There's no way you're going to get away Inez."

Her head snapped to look at the man. His eyes examined her through the front mirror but she quickly masked her surprised expression with a grim frown. Dongmei Fa, had given them her real name, was she stupid? The Princess was always a pain in the ass and not in a good, pleasant way. She made everything more difficult than they should be. She always had a bad timing. A bad attitude. A bad everything. That woman was like black cat in everyone's path. A broken mirror in someone's house and for Inez, right now, Dongmei was the black cloud over her head, baptizing her with bad luck. But the worst thing of all was that the woman's request forced Inez away from the prison. "I shouldn't be here." She whispered; looking out the window and peering at the cottage.

"You're right."

"I should be in Fuller."

"Bingo."

"He's a target for the other inmates. And the guards."

"And again- What?" He arched an eyebrow, turning his head to look at her.

"Jason." She answered. "He's been sexually harassed and abused by fellow inmates and guards. He's alone now and needs help."

"You care too much about that male." The news upset Brass greatly and he made a mental note to inform Justice and Tim to ensure the problem is solved once and for all, but right now he wanted to get closer to the female. She sounded willing to talk, so maybe he had a chance to gain her favor and make open up to him until she confessed what she knew.

"Of course I do. He's a friend. He's kind and soft."

"That's funny." He commented, getting out of the car. "You speak like a kindhearted female, yet I still remember the murdered man with his hand cut off and his head pierced."

"In my defence…" She started, looking at him as he opened her door, pulling her to stand on her feet.

"Yes?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at her direction while he undid the cuffs on her wrists. He had no fear she might hurt him; the officers were within earshot and if she tried anything, she would be unconscious before she knew it.

Inez rubbed her wrists and waited for his next move. "He wanted to kill me and he was holding a gun. Holding any kind of weapon means you accept the responsibility that comes with carrying it and threatening someone with it. Accepting death is one of it." She pointed out, letting his hand rest on her shoulder firmly to guide her towards the cottage's porch.

Brass looked down at the small female, his eyes searching her face skeptically. She was a professional alright. The Species shook his head and walked her at the front door, opening it for her.

Inez hesitated, biting her bottom lip, She wasn't very enthusiastic to get in.

"What is it?" He sniffed but scented nothing out of ordinary, although, her body language showed doubt and uncertainty.

"Will I be allowed to get out of the house tomorrow?"

"For what?" There was suspicion in his voice.

"To breathe."

This female wasn't making much sense to him and he felt glad he wouldn't have to deal with her more than he had to. He actually couldn't wait to go back to Reservation. He did feel bad for Darkness though, he had a great task to do and she wasn't easy to work with.

"You can't go anywhere without an officer."

"But I can sit outside of the cottage?" She took a step into the house.

"I would imagine so." He replied, keeping the officers in mind. "But you do not leave the house's parameter. If you do, we'll know. It wouldn't be wise."

"Thank you." Inez walked further into the cottage and looked around for few seconds before turning to the Crossbreed.

"Tomorrow you will be able to order items you will need, like clothes, food and hygiene products." He stated, staying at the door. "We have prepared the house for you, if you wish to eat, drink or have a shower, there are enough."

"Smell like a bitch, don't I?" Inez sniffed at the orange sleeve and grimaced.

"I disagree. The bitches I know smell extremely good but then again, they aren't bitches."

"Ouch."

Brass gave himself a smirk as he stepped outside.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes." He grunted, "Why? You shouldn't worry. Nobody will attack you without any provocation." The female stood there, staring at him, waiting. "You have a TV in the living room; you can watch anything you want."

"Are you going to help him?" She asked suddenly, walking closer to him.

"Yes." Brass made a step backwards.

Inez extended her hand to him, looking straight into his eyes. "You promise." She challenged, "In your honor as a New Species."

Brass ran his eyes down to her hand and then back to her face. She seemed serious, far more serious than he had seen her, even when she dealt with the interrogators. Hesitantly, Brass took her small hand into his bigger one. She squeezed gently and so did he, he was familiar with human costumes since he worked with the Task Force. "I promise." He repeated, pulling away and turning to leave. "Have a good night."

Scar-face entered the car and closed the door behind him. Inez just stood, looking at the retreating vehicle. She was lost. Dongmei had something planned for her and she was sure as hell, it would be a nightmare. "Well this is just fucking perfect." She growled, running her hands through her black hair.

She wanted to scream, let her built-up frustration out, but decided against it. She had to control herself, she had learnt from her mistakes - supposedly. She had also learnt that emotions were a burden and the best way to win a battle was to rid of all burdens. With a calm breath, Inez walked into the house to get accustomed to her new environment. It was adorable and efficient. She had a nice living room and a kitchen, on the second floor she found a small office room with a desk and books. On her right she saw another door which led to her bedroom and across the bed there was another that led to the bathroom. Everything was in perfection. She would have a good night's sleep; but now, oh now, she would have fun!

* * *

Darkness had moved out of the Males' dorm for this assignment and he didn't like it. He had taken the cottage right next to the prisoner's. True, he had more space for himself but he wasn't particularly fond of this situation. Darkness felt irritable but the it soon turned into aggressiveness when Brass stepped into the female's cottage. He stood by the window, waiting for the canine to leave, but as the minutes passed and the Brass hadn't walked out, the more his jaw clenched. The canine had guided Inez into the house but it was not needed. No, He didn't feel possessive over the female, he just felt aggressive. Yes. Aggressive was the word. She was his assignment, not Brass's and if anything was wrong with the house he would have known when they checked it over. Brass had no reason to enter the cottage.

His body only relaxed when he saw the male walk out, get in the car and drive away. Darkness allowed a frustrated growl escape his lips as he turned around and moved to the laptop by his bed. He sat down on the large mattress and his phone rang. The I.D. flashed and he growled. "Darkness here."

"How are you holding up?" It was Fury.

Fury was worried for him and it showed. Darkness knew that the male was always trying to get close to him, much like Bluebird, and he didn't like it. Fury was digging for his and their brothers' pasts, something that he wasn't willing to share with anyone.

"I'm fine." He muttered, "She just arrived. Nothing started yet."

"I met her." Fury informed with displeasure. "She doesn't look like a threat, does she? And she doesn't act as we had experienced from previous prisoners."

Darkness nodded mentally. She behaved far more differently than any enemy he had met before. It only proved his hypothesis. "No, she doesn't look dangerous at all." He punched in the codes to activate the screen, the security had passed the feed to him the moment he arrived at his own cottage few hours ago. "She is highly trained." He pointed out, searching her whereabouts. Few clicks after he found her in the bedroom and gawked.

She was jumping up and down the bed like a little child. Every time trying to jump higher and higher than before with a bright grin on her face. He wanted to sigh, this shit wasn't for real. "We don't know anything about her yet."

Fury frowned, "No. We didn't find any information about her but we are going to broaden our researches. Tim reported that he accent is foreign, Eastern European probably. It's not that audible, but its there."

"Understood." The feline snarled, rage twisting his features. Maybe Inez had links with the European investors of Mercile. Maybe she was their lead for the monsters from across the sea. His hand moved through his hair to the back of his neck, rubbing the muscle roughly. His eyes landed on the screen again. The female was now laying on the bed, curled up into a ball under the covers. She had wrapped them around her body, resembling a burrito, only her head was visible - only from her nose up. She looked even more tiny than she was.

Darkness' heart skipped and the temperature in his chest rose dramatically but only for a single moment. His breathing deepened and his fingers tightened over his neck, nose flaring. He didn't like his body's reactions to the female. He had to take control soon or he would enter another cycle of nightmares.

"Darkness." Fury tried with an impatient tone. "Did you hear me?"

"No. What's up?" He sounded distracted and edgy.

"I will come see you tomorrow. I'd like us to talk-"

"There's nothing to talk about, Fury." Darkness wanted to keep himself detached from the matter the male wanted to visit him for. It was better this way, for everyone. If Fury knew, he'd understand why Darkness protested so strongly, but it was never in his plans for his half brother to ever find out. "Let it go and continue with your life. You have a mate and a young to look after, concentrate on that."

"You are my brother." The canine bit out, "You are part of my family, whether you choose to accept it or not. I care for you."

"Don't bother." It was more than an order, in his mind, he pleaded for the other to just let it pass. "I don't have time to talk about the past, there are threats right outside our walls and within. I will not deal with this."

"I just-"

"Goodnight Fury." The discussion was done and finished. Darkness was fighting to stay calm; everything was working against him these days. He had to keep a cool mind; Fury didn't understand what he was actually asking to know. He didn't know the killer Darkness hid inside him. He didn't know the cruelty he was forced to commit, the horror he had to witness. Darkness' heart clenched at the memories that surfaced through his mind; every emotion he had buried came back alive once again. It was eating him up; all the guilt and hatred, it was smothering him.

He dropped his body onto the bed and groaned, kicking his shoes off aggressively. He stared at the ceiling, rage twisting his features. Why wasn't he allowed to forget? Why wasn't he allowed to make a new start? Maybe it was his curse. Maybe he didn't deserve to live after what he had done to his brothers, and to be honest, he didn't deny it. He, unlike his brothers, was now free. Alive. And he didn't know why.

"Damn it!" He roared with what could only be described as anguish. The silence of his room was testing his sanity again. He needed to shut those voices in his head; the screams and cries, the explosions and the taunts. He needed to shut that woman and the smile of betrayal she offered him, smug and proud.

She had been so pleased with his brothers' deaths but so disappointed about his life that was so unjustly spared. He was glad to see the same terror in her eyes that his brothers had experienced during their few years of existence. From that day onward, Darkness despised himself and his life. But he had to keep going, for the New Species that weren't yet free, unlike him.


	4. Countdown

_**Author's Note:**_**_As always the disclaimer – I do not own any New Species characters but the OC's. I have to apologize for the previous chapter and the late update. Because the plot is a bit complicated I tried to give a lot of information within a 10.000 word chapter which imo sucked a bit. So I decided to start cutting them up a bit and not go over 6.000 or 8.000 per chapter. It will also be easier for me to update since I have a lot going on right now. I also paused on the Fanart because my comic takes a loooot of time and it's tiring and yadayadayada, you get the idea!_**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated! Everyone loves reviews in the geeky Shire~**

* * *

Inez awoke abruptly from the loud bangs at the front door. Her eyes hadn't even opened when her hand reached under the pillow for a dagger. She found nothing and panic sparked. Her eyes snapped open and a gasp escaped her lips, but the realization of where she was dawned quickly.

A loud groan left her throat, falling back onto the bed. One glance at the clock on the nightstand informed her that it was late afternoon but she did not have the will to get up. Her body demanded a lot more rest after the stress it suffered the past five weeks, but the person knocking on the door wasn't as understanding. Inez pulled a pillow over her head, trying to muffle the noise, but failing to do so intensified her irritation.

She threw the pillow on the floor and kicked at the sheets frantically, "Shut it!" She yelled, "I'm coming! Calm your tities!" Inez shot up and stared at the wall, still. She waited for that one knock which would drive her over the edge and go after whoever stood behind the wooden obstacle. It never came. Inez rolled her eyes and puffed, "Jesus." She forced her body to the closet and looked through the clothes they provided her. Few were to her liking but she grabbed a pair of jeans a loose shirt; beggars cannot be choosers.

She turned around and her face hit a broad and strong chest, gasping at the proximity of the intruder. Inez looked up to the man's face and her heart skipped a beat. Darkness. She remembered him; how could she forget the man who pinned her against the wall in a cell. He had an animalistic lust in those exotic eyes of his during the 'interrogation', under which her body melted with his every touch. He was strong, aggressive and passionate.

It wasn't one of her top moments, she had to admit. Giving in to a potential enemy so easily was disgraceful, unacceptable and weak, something only a newbie would do. She had been trained better than that - but hell, it had felt so good.

Darkness glared down at the petite female in silence. She didn't look good; Fuller had a bad effect on everyone at least this time it made his work easier. Inez was already exhausted and would break faster. It wasn't something he liked to think about, yet Fuller hadn't been able to crack her despite the methods they used – methods the New Species condemned – and it proved that in this case they had to make an exception. His attention lowered to her mouth and saw her bite her bottom lip. A growl threatened to surface. He didn't like this female, nothing good would come from her. Darkness stalked forward and drove her body against the closet.

Her back hit the wooden door with a thud and she released a compressed painful groan. The closet's handle dipped painfully into her lower back and she tried to squirm away but Darkness wouldn't have any of it.

His hand moved to her neck and wrapped his fingers around it gently but firmly. Her attention was on him, the way it should be. "Never yell at me." He ordered in a low voice, "It's very unpleasant for me to have to deal with your attitude so I advise you keep it to a minimum."

Inez had to strain to suck in the needed oxygen but she still managed to smile casually at him. "Too hard a task for me, big guy."

"Learn." He warned pressing his body harder against hers.

Inez's hand moved to his chest, trying to push him back enough and wiggle away from the discomfort. The New Species didn't budge. Her face turned to the side with anguish but she didn't protest at his denial to offer her some comfort. Their land, their rules, their game; and she was a good player. Inez's hand stayed on his chest, her back tense, awaiting for more pressure.

Darkness studied the female quietly; she was patient, accepting and had good endurance. He wanted to put those skills to a test, but his instincts screamed against her distress. To his surprise, Darkness's body acted on it's own, pulling back, but only a little.

"You have a thing with pinning women against objects, don't you?" She breathed out, pulling herself away from the closet but closer to Darkness, flattening her bests against his upper abdomen.

Darkness' eyes narrowed. He took deep slow breaths to calm his nerves, but each time, her scent swayed into his lungs like a tender tide on hard pebbles. He fought hard to keep his fists still at his sides and avoid another mistake. He wanted to pull back and leave the room for her to get dressed, but at the same time he wanted to be as close as he could get - their bodies bare and intertwined.

He wanted to explore every inch of her body, to have her writhing under his tongue. Darkness felt his body respond to the mental image and an expression of loathing spoiled his handsome face. He hated his weakness. His control seemed to slip away easily every time he came to a close to the female, and her scent - that damned scent - was provoking him, calling for him. He glanced at her chest and then her eyes, sneering. "Wrong. I have a thing for reminding my enemies' their place." He growled, keeping himself perfectly still.

"And let me guess," Her rasped breathless, "My place is on my knees with my mouth around your cock?"

The last drop fell. The New Species snarled and before either of them knew it, Darkness grabbed the girl by her hips and threw her on the bed.

Inez tried to back away from the approaching male but she had no chance. His hands grasped the nightgown by the V-neck and ripped it effortlessly into two, fully exposing her upper body to his eyes.

His cock hardened with raw wanting.

The girl lay motionless, supporting her upper body with her elbows, staring at him with patience. Her legs were parted and relaxed; a sight any male would consider welcoming. She acted too calm for a woman in her position. She must know she was tormenting him and it angered him. "You are teasing the wrong cat, sweetheart." He grabbed her knees and slowly forced her legs further apart, placing his lower body between her thighs. His hard cock pressed against her pelvic area and Darkness choked a purr. He moved over her body, urging her to lay on the mattress until he loomed completely over her.

Green orbs glanced at his lips and then landed back on his eyes.

Darkness flashed his fangs. "I will make some things clear to you for the first and the last time. Now, you will be a good girl and listen closely." He paused, examining her curious expression, "I don't know what kind of games you are playing but I will not be part of it. You are provoking creatures with powers that you can't comprehend with your little brain. I will not allow it any longer, especially when the lives of my people are on the line, again."

She closed her eyes and smiled, "I'm starting to think you'll tell me you're the boogeyman too."

His hand moved to her face, grabbing her chin, drawing her attention to him once more. "Eyes on me." He ordered. She obeyed but that cheeky smile still graced her small lips. "You aren't dealing with a human, Inez."

The way her name rolled off his tongue sent shivers up her spine. Inez bit her bottom lip feeling hear rising.

"Pay attention to what I am saying." He directed, thrusting his hips onto her pussy. His chest warmed at the look she offered him; it wasn't a look of admitted vulnerability or submissive defeat but genuine desire. He a moan of approval rose to the back of his throat but he masked it with a deep snarl. "You are too young to know or understand what I truly am, who I am and why I was created for. Let me enlighten you." He grabbed her wrists and kept her hands to the sides of her head, his hold was tight and a numbing sensation spread through her fingers. "The bastards you work for, Mercile, sent me along with other three of my kind to the Middle East. We were trained by some of the most brutal mercenaries; humans who lived to kill and torture no matter whether their victim was a child or a female." He leaned closer, their eyes glued together. "I was to become what they needed in their ranks; a merciless, brainless breathing weapon that would obey every horrific order without an ounce of guilt or doubts."

Inez had forgotten to breath and her heart was racing but no matter how deep Darkness breathed, there was no hint of fear. It was admiring. His words had affected her body's responses but not her emotions. "I was nothing to them, only the means to an end. I was taught how to kill a human with relentless brutality. I was taught how to make people talk no matter how well-trained they are." He gave her a soft smile, knowing all of her attention was on him. He moved one hand from her wrist to her hair, running his fingers through her raven locks, "And trust me baby girl, people start talking willingly once they start losing parts of them."

Inez drew in a breath and her muscles tightened. "You wouldn't do that."

He chuckled, wrapping a thick lock of black hair around his forefinger. "You may say that, but your body shows otherwise."

"So do your eyes." She dared, earning a deep scowl. "Besides, you didn't hurt me when you had the chance, why would you do it now?"

"Because my patience is wearing thin with you."He pushed himself onto knees. The mattress dipped at his action as he proudly presented her with his grand body.

From her perspective he looked even bigger and imposing than he normally appeared. But that was all it was, wasn't it? Perspective. Nothing more.

"This body was created by Mercile to surpass your human limitations. My senses are keener, my reflexes are faster and my body stronger." His eyes moved from her stomach to her breasts and finally up to her eyes. "You are a fragile human; you have no significant muscle and not enough weight to shield you. I can break you with not as much as a flick of my fingers." He looked confident and resolved, allowing a lengthy silence to stretch between them, letting everything he told her sink in.

The young girl stared up at him but she saw no arrogance in his eyes. He was telling the truth and she found no reason to try and lie to herself. "You can." She admitted, "Do you want to break me, Darkness?"

His body went rigid, glaring at the female. Her indifferent expression made his frustration rise. That was the last thing he was expecting to hear from a cornered prisoner; he had hoped for a tiny bit of pleading and many insulting remarks to point out what kind of monster he is, but not this. He didn't like her attitude, not one bit, and despite his warning glare she continued with a bravery that fitted only fools.

"Is this what you really want, Darkness?"

"What are you doing?" He growled, keeping his ground and ignoring the urge to get completely off and away from her. The female was difficult to figure out; he had given her information about his past and the reason for his existence yet she didn't react. Not even when he mentioned her weakness and what he was willing to do to make her speak.

"Do you want to make me suffer? Would that ease your soul in any kind of way?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You have me here, alone. I am a prisoner and easily overpowered. I doubt anyone would interrupt your interrogation since they didn't try it before either. You can and have the freedom to break me. Although, most of what I remember from our sessions is your body against mine and your lips on my neck." She glanced between their bodies, "Pretty much like now."

"Shut up."

"If you really wish to punish me go ahead. There's nothing stopping you."

The Species snarled with venom; she was testing his limits. "If you think I won't hurt you, you're wrong. Be wise and shut it."

"All bark no bite." She chuckled, attempting to remove her legs from his thighs but his body fell on top of hers; locking her under him.

"You want a bite?" He thrust his hips onto her pussy, jerking the bed from the force of his action. "You'll get it." Darkness lunged. His lips captured her exposed shoulder and he grazed his teeth on the tender flesh. Pink trails marked his way.

Inez tensed her body, preparing herself for an attack but when his lips found their target, a moan of delight echoed from her throat.

Darkness grabbed her wrists and forced them still at the sides of her face. He moved his lips to her neck, where sharp teeth dug dangerously into her skin. Her heart raced against her rib-cage and he groaned softly, nipping at the reddened skin. He was trying to intimidate her, to play with her mind and examine her body's language; at least that was the excuse he told himself.

Darkness pulled away to allow her some space but her cloudy eyes beckoned him closer. He studied her face, his breath teasing her cheeks with warmth. Her eyes were locked on his lips and he subconsciously darted his tongue out to wet them. The delicate scent of arousal hit his senses like a hammer. He greedily sucked in her loving aroma and his eyes fluttered open to fall on her breasts; they rose and fell with each ragged breath she took. Her nipples were hard, waiting for the attention every fiber of his being craved to give them. The feline Species leaned closer, his lips resting just an inch away from the pink bud.

Inez met his watchful gaze with an impatient look, urging Darkness to lean a bit closer until his lips touched the sensitive flesh. He stilled, waiting for her to crack and he knew she did when a her lips failed to muffle a whine. Darkness smirked. He rewarded her by parting his mouth and running his textured tongue over the pink area. Her moan was music to his ears but he didn't hinder. He retreated his tongue all too soon but gave her no time to complain as his mouth came down on the full mound, trapping it between his teeth. He sucked on it hungrily and another, louder moan reached his ears.

Darkness concentrated on Inez. She seemed filled with pleasure, honest and pure, yet his mind was ringing bells of warning. Experience told him that the only reason she would so willingly give herself to him was to get closer to her goals, whatever or whoever it was. It was a common and effective technique which had him tricked in the past. He wouldn't allow himself to fall on another trap. This time the enemy was in his territory and the game was his. He had the advantage. It was strange though, he didn't feel as if she was deceiving him. Not right now.

She was sincerely enjoying his touch and she never tried to deny their intimacy, instead she was welcoming it. Her heart rate had risen, her breathing had deepened and she was getting aroused for him. He had also noticed that every time his lips approached her neck, goosebumps spread across her chest.

Sharing sex with him wasn't required to make sure she stayed safe; she already knew she wasn't. She wasn't expecting anyone to disturb the interrogation, no matter what kind of method he used either. Inez was behaving unlike the common criminals New Species had to deal with most of the time. She hadn't been insulting or threatening to anyone; Fuller reported a good behavior as a prisoner as well, in spite of her reactions during the interrogations. Of course it could all be just an act, but her reactions to him didn't lie. His senses didn't lie.

Her body was quick to respond to his touches and apparently it didn't take much get her going, which was surprising too; most of the human females he had met were reserved and shy. Inez was not; she was open to her desires and carried no shame or guilt as most human women did – especially with someone like him.

For a mercenary, she was too laid-back and expressive; attributes unacceptable for humans as brutal as the ones who trained him. With a big mouth like hers, he was surprised she was still breathing, if her bosses were like his own they wouldn't have let her behavior slide. They would have given her a good lesson and then they would take away her ability to speak forever. If she was trained by such humans -which was most likely to be the case - it would be easier for him to deal with her without feeling guilt. He only had to play her right.

His hand moved over the other breast, cupping it gently and capturing her nipple between his middle and ring fingers. He pinched it playfully, hardening it even more. His mouth finally left her skin with a loud 'pop' sound, paying no more attention to her chest.

Inez let out a gasp and the strong smell of arousal was enough for him to know she was ready for his cock. As wet as she was, he could slide smoothly into her silk pussy and her muscles would grip onto him with demand. She would cry out her satisfaction with each one of his thrusts, leading her closer and closer to the grand finale. She would scream for him and it would be only for his ears. A low growl vibrated from his chest at the thought of taking her the way his instincts commanded. He only had to take off the rest of her clothing and she would be his own. He wanted to; but he wouldn't; not yet. He had to do this right, carefully. "You are a crude woman." He grumbled, grinding his crotch against her pussy, allowing himself a bit of pleasure. He was rewarded with a deep and lingering moan. It was unfortunate that he like it.

"I thought New Species preferred directness." She replied, moving her head to the side, keeping her eyes on the man.

Darkness' pupils dilated at the sight. She was submitting herself to him and it was without a second thought that his lips moved to her skin. He nipped at the flesh with care and he thrust again.

Inez pressed her hips against him at the motion.

Darkness' didn't fight the moan, deep with rising need. Her body relaxed under his bigger one, but both were losing their patience.

It was a battle of wills. It was pleasure against sanity. The body against the mind. Darkness against Inez. He had to win; he had to break her before she broke him. The feline Species growled. He rest his forehead over Inez's and their eyes met in a gaze of heated excitement. Cold hands slid to the back of his head, her slender fingers run through his hair in the gentlest touches he had ever experienced. A sense of comfort surged throughout his body and his eyes closed in a momentary lapse.

"Don't!" He roared. Darkness ripped her hands off from him and pulled away in menacing speed. He backed away from the bed and stood up straight looking away from the female. He spared himself a few seconds to calm. He breathed fast and hard, assessing the situation. When her fingers touched him he felt the need to viciously rip them to shreds. If he hadn't pulled back when he did, he feared that he would have done it. Darkness' body started feeling hot, but not for the same reasons as before. Sweat rolled down his temple as he reluctantly moved his eyes back to the panting female. She didn't look disappointed at the abrupt end but she did look confused. Her hands stretched to hesitantly take hold of the duvet and bring it over her exposed body.

"Did I do something wrong?" Inez examined his face after a swift glance over his body. He was tense and his posture stiff. His eyes were darker than before, but there was no sign of lust or passion.

"Have a shower," His voice came out stern and gruff. "Get dressed and come outside. Two officers will escort you to Medical, you have an appointment with Doctor Yards. Be quick."

"Would you like to use the bathroom first? I am pretty sure your people wouldn't be very thrilled with you getting out of my cottage in such a state." Inez glanced at his crotch and then back at his face. His lips tightened into a firm line, scolding her. "I am not trying to insult you." She spoke quickly; New Species were taking everything so personally.

Darkness didn't reply, instead, he turned and walked to the door. His hand ran through his short hair before reaching for the handle. "Worry about yourself." He muttered and opened the door, pausing. Darkness' hand gripped at the knob tightly, wanting to break the damn thing. He drew a deep relaxing breath and spoke with a soft tone, "Behave, Inez." It was an advice and a warning. He closed the door as silently as he could behind him and moved his hands to his face, rubbed it with his palms.

It took him few seconds to start rushing down the stairs and out the cottage. The faster he got out the faster he'd subside his instincts but it'd be fucking difficult. Her scent was trapped onto his clothes, onto his skin, onto his senses and even worse – onto his memory. He could feel his cock pulsing with the need to bend her over and fuck her brains out.

Although, now he had something else to worry about; his will to hurt her. It was a flash of emotion that blinded him and Darkness knew it well that if he hadn't reacted quickly, he would have done the unthinkable. She was dangerous – hell, the whole situation was dangerous. But he was the most dangerous one of all. Darkness was losing himself; his control. His restraint was slipping away right through his fingers and for once after a long time he felt weak. He had to fix this before it was too late.

* * *

Inez sat on the bed, having not moved a muscle from the second the door closed. She heard Darkness practically run down the stairs and out of the cottage. She mentally congratulated herself; it was a new record on her 'Epic fail' list.

No man had ever ran from her as fast as Darkness had. Not even her 'Kills' ran that fast. Darkness didn't look like the type to ran away from anything and to be able to cause such reaction from him; she must be one piece of cake. A chuckle erupted from her lips, shaking her head in a fluid motion. Inez run her fingers through her hair, pulling them away from her face. She denied to acknowledge the rising frustration inside her chest and between her legs. Petty little desires.

With a deep breath, she stood on her feet and made her way into the bathroom. She didn't have the time, or the right to worry about unsuccessful sexual encounters; there were more serious problems to deal with. Her self-confidence would have to wait, as would her carnal needs.

It took around twenty seven minutes to get ready but she cared little about the delay. The water was warm and soothing to her sore muscles; she wished she could stay in the shower for many more hours. Inez got dressed, glad for the pair of sneakers she found in the closet. She dried her hair, but only a little, and walked downstairs.

Regret filled her instantly when she stepped outside the cottage.

Two New Species were leaning against a car few meters away. Their eyes locked onto her form; openly glowering. One of them, the male, walked around the front of the car to got into the driver's seat. The other one, a tall female she vaguely recognized, stomped towards her. Inez just looked at the Species and detected restrained hostility.

The woman was stiff and held her fists tight by the sides of her body Their eyes met with tension but neither of them looked interested for a fight.

Inez was sure about the approaching Species, but she didn't usually look for fights. No, she looked for trouble; but being the idiot she was, trouble found her instead. And as proven, they were ten times worse than she was prepared for.

It didn't look like they would get better any time soon either. Her awaking wasn't nice, the 'scary' horny interrogator wasn't nice and she would bet these two wouldn't be much different.

At least what they had planned for her couldn't be worse than Darkness. That man could distract her mind and bring down her walls with little to no work. His presence was strong and authoritative but not forceful. His handling was rough but not careless. His actions were deliberate and precise.

He was perfect.

It made her wonder if he was starting to figure her out. He had given her enough information about his training and his advanced skills weren't surprising. Although, she had an ace up her sleeve; Darkness lacked crucial knowledge about her. Any pre-mature assumptions he made would be false; to a certain extent.

Darkness had great potential and it was alarming.

Inez would have to make sure she kept her 'issues' under control.

No matter his objectives right now though, Inez understood one thing about Darkness; he was noble. Considering that she was his enemy.

Her hand moved to her neck, where during the first interrogation his teeth dug into her skin to draw blood. She truly expected him to do it, to get it over with, to take out all of his anger against humans onto her, but he never did. He didn't draw any drop of blood; at the last moment he had pulled away. The tremble of his hands before he abruptly distanced himself from her, was vivid in her memory.

There was no anger in his eyes; more like, dread and disappointment. It was a combination of dread and disappointment that filled his eyes that night; for what reason she didn't know, but he had shown remorse when he didn't have to. Even when he paid her a visit in Fuller, he showed the same remorse in a place where nobody would stop him from doing any cruel idea that came into his mind.

It shamed her; if their roles were reversed Inez would have killed him without a second thought. She wasn't as noble or kind, despite the efforts of her higher-ups to obtain these traits. Now, she paid for the price of being stubborn and impatient in her ways. Her Captain would be laughing at her face if he was watching her from somewhere. Her pride had received some pretty horrible strikes the past few months. The woman's strict voice snapped her from her train of thought and Inez looked up at the Species' exotic eyes.

"I am Breeze, your escort for today. Stretch your hands out and don't try anything funny."

"Ah. Oh yes. Sorry." Inez mumbled obeying the other's command.

Breeze frowned as she placed the cuffs around the girl's wrists. She moved her hand to the female's shoulder and gripped it. Without a word she led the prisoner into the car's back seats.

The female Species closed the door and nodded at the driver to start the car. The engine roared and the vehicle moved with no delay.

It was a fairly silent drive no one tried to initiate any conversation. Although, Inez was curious to know as to why they wanted her to go to Medical and meet up with that doctor. She was itching to ask but refrained, they wouldn't have replied anyway. It didn't really make sense to her right now, she only wished it wasn't another interrogation. Didn't they realize it was a waste of their time?

"I am here to warn you." Breeze stated, keeping her eyes on the road ahead. The human didn't give any trace of acknowledgement at her words but Breeze knew she was listening when her little body tensed. Silence stretched between the three of them and Breeze decided to continue, "I do not like humans like you. If it was up to me I would return you to Fuller with broken bones and I wouldn't feel any remorse despite your gender or your frail body. Even so, only selected few know who and what you are. It is a safety measure for you. There are many Species who would love to get their hands on people like you, so don't do anything stupid to ruin the advantage we gave you." Her hand tightened on the human's shoulder painfully. "And. Do not even think of going after Trixie ever again." Breeze's voice turned cold and dangerous.

Inez didn't react.

All of this, from day one, was surreal but this last statement had done it. All Inez could think of, was finding a good escaping route. Her eyes scanned the passing view with every detail. The landscape was open and easy to memorize. Getting out of there would have been easy if the sole residents were human or if she had Nihility with her.

Nihility. She had missed the advantages that little invention had granted her. Any human associating with Crossbreeds couldn't live without it anymore. It was gift of privacy from their powerful noses in the form of a pretty green pill. The effects lasted only four days so the consumption would have to be repeated, but that wasn't an issue if one had stashed enough, unlike her.

Inez had underestimated her enemy and look where it got her! Had she had more pills with her, the NSO wouldn't have found her if she was standing in front of them. She wanted to punch herself in the face. Her Master always warned her of her recklessness, but as always, she didn't listen. Why did she never listen?!

"Are you listening, human?" Breeze growled with intense bright eyes. It was a warning glare that allowed no space for any games.

"Yes." The girl answered, too hastily for her liking. She didn't want to look scared or weak, she wasn't. She didn't need the woman's warnings.

If they knew what was going on, their whole world would crumble like a house of cards. No wonder the W.O.L. was against her going after that stupid Cat-breed. There wasn't an easy way of fixing her mistake though; all she could do was try to escape and never come back again. But she had to get rid of Trixie.

She had to run algorithms of the possibles scenarios and if escaping was the best option she would need to prepare. First on her list was to obtain Nihility pills - essential to escaping Crossbreeds. There was no way to get her hands on those pills here, unless- "Trixie could have some." She whispered under her breath with excitement. Inez's body was twisted around and her back pressed against the door.

Breeze's face was inches away from Inez's. Lips drawn back in a growl, exposing her canines. "What did you say?" The woman's eyes narrowed with pure aggression, while her nails dag through Inez's shirt, invading skin.

Inez suppressed a groan. "Time off."

Breeze sneered, "And if you try to hurt her, it will be a permanent time off, for your life." She let the other go furiously and tore her attention away.

Inez stared at Breeze with a blank face. She was a bit shaken at the sudden enmity but she should have expected such reaction. There was no excuse; she along with the rest members of her Division had studied the NSO from the material they had gathered. Various conclusions filled their reports but one had stricken Inez the most; the protectiveness of their women.

None had been exposed to the media and for a while, Pantheon doubted their existence. It was when their informant reported their findings to the Organization that her people were enlightened. It had been a pleasant surprise to all members but right now Inez was having second thoughts.

Getting mauled wasn't something she ever looked forward to, and she doubted anyone would protect her. Her shoulders slumped.

She missed home. She even missed the scowling of her Master and the disapproving look of her Vice-captain. She missed the trouble she got in with her teammates and the guilty looks they shared when brought in front the superiors. The guilty expressions she shared with her teammates every time they did something wrong.

To be honest, she hadn't missed the over-protectiveness of others for a long time. She didn't like the strict boundaries and limitations they forced on people like her, but right now, she wouldn't complain. The hysterical laughs of her Master rang through her ears again; that bastard would be having the time of his life at her misery.

Her gaze moved away from Breeze and to the scenery. She screwed up badly but she couldn't linger on her regret any longer. There were people who depended on her and first of all Jason. She had to keep her promise to him at all costs. Out of all her successful missions up until now, she could not fail this one.

Inez brought her hand to cover her mouth in deep thought. She wasn't alone. A comrade; the informant was still within the NSO and she had to them. It would be tricky since she had to keep as much distance from them as possible. Security seemed to be at high levels and she could not allow suspicions to befall the informant.

And Trixie; she definitely had to do something about the two-legged fleabag while it was still idle.

* * *

Dongmei walked through the hallway of the mansion with a hurry. She kept her body calm but her mind was raging. She hadn't slept all night; reports were coming in from the three NSO locations periodically every hour.

New Species were restless; always trying to peak at what her employees were doing despite trying to assure them they were only planting cherry tree seeds.

It was a shame that she had to order her workers not attack any New Species. It couldn't be helped – she didn't want the publicity as much as the NSO.

The worst location she had to deal with was the Wild Zone. There had been various incidents between her people and the area's residents. Those New Species were unruly and aggressive, more so than the New Species she had met till now. They were Mercile Crossbreed subjects alright.

They had even taken down two trucks. Two.

Disgrace burned her chest when she was forced to call for reinforcements. She should be experienced enough to take care of those fools on her own but her orders were clear. No violence. Forcing the residents back to their walls wasn't easy, but they had succeed with the unwelcome help of their Task Force.

Everyone was meddling in her work, making everything much harder than they should be.

At last, she appointed three of her most trusted comrades in each area but her instinct told her to expect more negative occurrences.

Kim and her associates controlled the thin barriers between workers and Species with difficulty; but excuses did not fit their professionalism.

Dongmei took a deep breath; finding it harder to command the fire within her chest. More unfortunate news had reached her in the early hours; the NSO Council had requested a hearing with the human Government. As if she didn't have other affairs to deal with, than waste time in a meeting room.

"I thought you had other matters to take care of. Are you sure about this?" Came the smooth voice of her bodyguard. "Your Royal Highness."

There was a playful tone in the man's voice and she discounted it. "Yes." She growled, "They need to learn an important lesson and I am going to be the teacher." She wasn't a gentle woman; not when others got their noses in her business. She had expected it of course, but now they were taking it on another level. "Anything else I need to know?"

"The meeting is held by the Vice-President, requested by the NSO council and Senator Jacob Hills. He's one of their greatest supports. His daughter is Jessie Durpee, married to Justice North."

"I am aware. Anything else?"

"Their son is cute." The man replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"They all bred sons. What's the deal with that?" Her voice held disappointment.

"The explanation I was given was that their DNA is stronger, and it overpowers the human's."

Dongmei narrowed her eyes in thought, "So that means that the child is going to be a male Crossbreed? That doesn't sound right. They have mutated genes, although it is a fifty-fifty chance that the child will get the mutated genes. The gender is a fifty-fifty chance too, it depends on which chromosome gets to fertilize the egg. It has nothing to do with DNA. Females carry an X chromosome while the male carries an X and a Y – half of his sperm is X and the other half is Y. Since they only breed sons it means that all the Mercile Crossbreed males, have the Y chromosome only. If that's true, then Mercile messed up pretty bad."

"But their Doctor-"

"Trisha Norbit?"

"Yes. She has mentioned various times that their DNA is far stronger-"

Dongmei shook her head. "DNA can be superior on the way it works, replicates or regenerates but it can't act as a default for the species of the offspring. You'd have to artificially integrate the DNA. The fact that all the children were born with the mutated genes is either a coincidence or a huge flaw on Mercile's part. We never had such problems."

"I understand, I think." The guard paused arching an eyebrow, "Do you think they have a type of disorder?"

"Yes, it could be possible." She pointed out. "If that is true, Mercile is selling them for a higher value than they truly have. The Royals won't be happy if they hear that. The investors bought mere flawed hybrids that look way too humane to be exotic."

The man sneered but he understood the Princess' concerns even if he despised listening to her logic. "What about the ones that got taken from the NSO?"

"I took care of them. Three are with their new owners. Two were taken to the Leavette Pharma, one was rescued and the other one..."

"Mercile?"

"Yes. I couldn't send him to Royals. I do have a backup plan though."

"My trust is yours." The bodyguard sounded confident and relaxed. A small smile formed on his lips.

Dongmei gave a rare soft and honest smile as she glanced over her shoulder and at the man. "Let's go." She didn't need to voice her appreciation at his blind trust; words between her and her most devoted comrades had become unnecessary decades ago.

Their line of work required complete and total understanding among them, no matter their relationship; good or bad. They had to know one another like the back of their hands. There were no lies between them but also no privacy. Walking diaries, that's what they were. They knew each other's secrets but the lock was closed and sacred to all. Only selected few we allowed in and none was allowed out.

Having spent so many years from one secret to another, they had learnt a precious skill; to not dig more than they needed. The less they knew the better.

Unfortunately, Dongmei wasn't so lucky, she had to know everything. She had to be informed of every move, of every person, during every second. She knew the most horrific secrets and the sweetest unseen deeds. It was a burden which until now, she carried with no complaints. She stood on a thin thread, trying to keep a balance between the lives she lived, all the while trying not to lose her sanity. She didn't allow herself to slip out of control once; too many things were on stake.

"This is going to kill you." Her bodyguard spoke as he put on his sunglasses, opening the door for the woman in front of him.

"You are in it too." She bowed her head, before straightened her back and stepping out of the mansion. Her eyes caught the sight of the long black limousine, right outside the wide opened gates and she froze.

Dongmei paused, looking at the luxurious vehicle for few seconds. She closed her eyes and turned her focus to the bodyguard.

The man groaned behind his teeth. "Should we appoint guards? They are going to be there as well."

"No. There is no reason. We don't want the Government or the NSO to get more uneasy. We have to show we trust them both not to hurt us nor we them."

"Smile and wave?" He chuckled with his deep, gruff voice.

"Yes. It'll give them the reassurance that we think we have won." She looked beyond the gates, rubbing her temple. "The Royals have lessened the forces around the NSO anyway, they aren't needed any more. They have been sending the special forces."

"And that means?"

"You know very well. Also, I heard a group of Pantheons have arrived too. I don't need more pests messing up my work, Inez is more than enough."

"I'll take care of them." He replied with a smirk. "Do you need me for anything else?"

"No, you should go home whenever you can; no one should find you here." She advised, sending a soft smile his direction. The woman walked down the marble stairs, masking her expression.

The butler opened the door for her to enter and she did so gracefully.

The door closed and her eyes made immediate contact with the person sitting across her seat.

"Hello, Dongmei."

The princess knew that voice and face all too well. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Trixie?"

The Gift's ears perked up in attention, a smirk stretching her lips, revealing small yet sharp canines. Her golden eyes glimmered with mischief and a playful cheery giggle filled the air.


	5. Parade

Trixie walked into the females' dorm casually carrying a serious and thoughtful look. She was wet from head to toe, from clothes to bone, leaving behind small puddles of water with every step she took.

The Species and humans sent worried glances her way and she openly ignored them. She heard them asking if she was alright but she bother with answering.

Her visit with Dongmei had gone pleasantly well over all, aside one teenie tiny detail; Inez was in Homeland, alive and healthy. No. Not exactly healthy, as the footage from Fuller proved, but she was still in one piece and that's what mattered. If the Princess hadn't confirmed it, Trixie wouldn't have believed it. Why would the NSO lie to her?

She had researched everything yet they still managed to keep the human a secret. By her standards, they had nothing worth hiding from one of their own. It was their reason, not the lie itself, that mattered to her. Besides. Trixie knew quite well that humans like Inez, weren't easy to take down.

The girl had great resistance to pain and excellent fighting skills. Inez never dissatisfied their expectations; she was raised and trained by the best for the worst scenarios possible. It would be unconventional if she had died so easily.

As Dongmei stated, Inez was just as good as they remembered, if not better. 'Well,' Trixie thought, a faint smirk gracing her lips. 'We'll see about that.'

"Trixie!" A familiar voice yelled from far behind.

The white haired feline rolled her eyes with annoyance. She was tired of everyone following after her like puppies; it wouldn't be for much longer though. Trixie took a deep breath and turned around with a happy and bright smile. "Breeze!" She cheered, spreading her hands and running towards the tall Species. She hugging the woman's waist tightly, rubbing her cheek against the other's stomach.

Breeze wanted to howl with relieved anguish as she fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around the little female. All the NSO officers and most Task Force members had been looking for the Gift non-stop for hours. "Where the hell were you?!" Breeze cried out, burying her face into the other's hair. "We thought you were kidnapped! What were you thinking leaving like that!"

Trixie tightened the hug, "I'm sorry." She whispered, her ears pressed down against the top of her head. "I just needed some time alone. I didn't want to be found."

"Why?" Midnight asked, walking up to the two hugging Species. "If there is something worrying you, you know that you can trust us to listen to you." She spoke softly but firmly. Midnight understood that even after Trixie was rescued, the Gift could be a bit unstable – despite how well she had adapted to her new life. Her recent shenanigans weren't excusable, especially during dangerous times like these.

Trixie pulled away from the hug to look at Midnight, sadness filling her golden eyes. "How can I trust you if you lie to me?" She asked, earning a surprised look from the other Species. "Inez is alive, isn't she?" Trixie didn't need to ask, she knew the truth but she had to make them confess it themselves.

Breeze turned her eyes to Midnight, not sure how to respond to the Gift's question. With a sigh, the canine stood and took hold of Trixie's hand. "Let's go talk about this in private."

The three walked to Breeze's room. The tall Species led Trixie to to the bed and urged her to sit.

Trixie plopped herself on the bed and Breeze sat beside her.

Midnight closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She wrapped her arms in front of her chest and she looked at the other two.

"Okay." Breeze started. She was responsible for the smaller female and she truly didn't want to keep the truth from her. It would be dangerous if Trixie decided to roam around Homeland in search of Inez, too. "She is." The woman's hand moved to the Gift's white hair, pushing some locks away from her small face. "I know it wasn't right of us to keep it from you, but we didn't want you to get upset. Everyone here thinks that she was killed by Darkness when he lost control after she admitted she was a Mercile employee-"

"She admitted that?" The astonishment was evident.

"No." The canine replied, "That's what we wanted you and everyone else to believe. Things are getting worse by the day. We created the organization to keep all Species safe and happy but our task has become harder to carry out. We just wanted to allow you all to keep living as if nothing is happening – as if there is nothing to fear." Her voice trembled and paused to take another deep breath, collecting herself. "I am sorry I lied to you, but it was necessary to ensure a good life for you. If you knew that the one who tried to kill you was still alive, it would have held you down. But things have changed, this female is far more dangerous than we thought."

Trixie stared at the woman blankly. "Are you serious?" She gawked at the ridiculousness of their sentiment. She didn't approve of the way they dealt with the situation - it was ludicrous! Trixie shook her head, masking her distressed expression with a gentle and understanding smile. "I am thankful for your efforts." Her smile died and she continued, "But I do need to see Inez. I need to talk to her. To clear things out. Please… will you let me? Just this once. I know she is dangerous but I need to know. I need closure." The gift's eyes pleaded with her older 'sister' who seemed to consider her request.

The clock ticked away and after a long pause of silence Trixie's golden eyes turned to Midnight and then back to Breeze.

The women sighed and Breeze ran her hand through her dark hair. "Alright. I'll see what I can do. But we'll need to get a clearance from Medical first."

"The Medical? Why?"

Midnight pulled away from the door and gave Trixie a wink. "Well… we thought you got kidnapped and the only lead we have is Inez." She jerked her head at the canine, her smirk widening. "Breeze wasn't going to take any more of her bullshit so our pretty lady over here took things into her own hands."

A playful grin spread on the Gift's lips, "Really? Broken bones and everything?" She didn't like the news but broken bones were fixable.

"I don't know about broken bones, but she definitely has some bruises that'll stay for a while." Breeze chuckled with a shrug, "She needed something to remember not to mess with our people."

"This is awesome!" Trixie let out, jumping on the other and wrapping her arms around Breeze's neck. "You sure showed her!" Honestly, she wasn't happy about it. She needed Inez in full health but maybe she could help her.

Trixie smiled, her sharp teeth showing. She would make sure to fix this mess but right now all she could do was hope that Breeze hadn't gone over the line.

* * *

Darkness watched the recording of Inez's session with Joy but had little expectations. He was a skilled interrogator and had assessed the prisoner enough to know that she wouldn't speak to the shrink easily. The one-hour long footage proved him right. Joy had asked the female many questions but Inez had replied to none; no matter how friendly Moon's mate appeared.

Darkness had to hand it to the two humans; they both had a lot of patience.

Moon as well; he was able to leave his mate with a murderer and keep calm until the session finished. It was more than admirable. The footage ended at exactly sixty minutes, when the door burst open and Moon rushed towards Joy's desk, taking her in his arms.

Darkness crossed his hands in front of his chest and leaned against the chair, staring at the black screen. He didn't know what to make of the situation. First came Inez, next the kidnappings, then the Dongmei female and then her company, planting trees outside their walls. He could feel it in his gut; the NSO was under a big threat, but he couldn't understand to what degree and for what reason.

New Species were protected by the human government and the military. Surely that female wouldn't be bold enough to start a war between countries. Studying her actions alone, they didn't seem to lead to such scenarios. The male rubbed his face and groaned.

The intelligence team couldn't find any suspicious activity from Tech-GS or it's President. They also hadn't been able to link Inez with any prisoners in Fuller.

Darkness had taken it upon himself to pay a visit to True's home. He presented them both with Inez's picture and info, in case Jeanie remembered anything helpful. He payed the same visit to Ellie, when Fury wasn't at home, of course, but he had the same results.

Both mates had never heard of the girl's name or seen her in any of the testing facilities. Darkness was sure for one thing: the female was working for dangerous and clever people, and the more he thought about it, the more furious he became.

The feline grabbed hold of the small photo and starred at the person pictured. Inez. She didn't look dangerous; quite the opposite. The female appeared weak. She was quiet, obedient and had a collected demeanor during the worst of situations. It was unsettling.

Every Species within Homeland got on high alert when Trixie went missing. The Task Force and the officers searched every corner but as time passed and the searches proved fruitless; suspicions fell on Inez. It would have made sense, if there wasn't any proof she was at the Medical from the moment she woke up. It turned out she would have to stay a little longer too, after Breeze's handling.

Darkness snarled. He hadn't been fast enough to stop this from happening, or to keep anyone else from finding out her true identity. The rumor would now spread like a plague, and she wouldn't be safe. His heart clenched at the thought.

He was told that the female human hadn't even tried to struggle against Breeze, nor from the threatening males who advance with ill intents. No, she was as accepting as she was in Fuller. Taking punch after punch, expressing the pain she felt only through muffled groans . It angered him; his chest tightened and his hands trembled. She was defiant with her words but why wouldn't she try to protect herself from others? It was one of the most basic instincts, even for humans! What would happen if any males managed to attack her and she denied to defend herself again?

He wanted to roar.

Darkness forced himself to his feet and stomped towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a can of soda. He stomped his way back to his room, trying to not think of his accelerating fury. He sat on the bed and he stretched his hand, punching the codes for the cameras, redirecting the feed to himself.

The female hadn't been released from medical yet, so he didn't need to check for her whereabouts. He did experience the need to be with her, though. He wanted to check her injuries, to make sure no one tried to assault her again; but he had decided against it.

He didn't understand the reason or the source of his protective feelings towards the female; but he had to figure it out and be done with it. He shouldn't feel such things for someone like her, she was a threat, an enemy. No matter how many times he tried to rationalize it; his body still craved for hers.

His mind traveled back to when he had her pinned under his body and a groan of discomfort escaped him. She was so enticing and welcoming; not once afraid of his advances.

That afternoon he had ran back to his house outraged. He had attempted to calm himself and ignore his hard-on; but it was futile. His cock had grown rock-hard and painful, so much that he couldn't ignore it. He had barely reached the first landing tread of the stairs when his lust became unbearable. His hands ripped his belt with ease and lowered his pants to offer himself some relief.

His forearm rest against the wall, his hand fisted into a tight punch while his other hand moved up and down his length fiercely. Darkness kept his head low, staring at the ground but he couldn't shake Inez's image from his mind. She stuck with him from start to finish; making his pleasure sweeter and sinful. The thought of the female squirming every time he drove his cock in her little body sent a surge of heat surged through him fast. He didn't want to hold back. He felt tension build up in the pit his stomach, boiling hot and wrathful. Sweat dripped down his chin, his neck arched and his mouth parted in an agonizing roar. Cum coated his fingers, and as New Species would have it, the wall. The scent of defeat and indignity filled his nostrils while his body stood motionless in position. His body drained empty of vigor.

Darkness was only thankful no one had witnessed his weakness.

The sound of a car's engine tore Darkness from the shameful memories and shot up to his feet. The car could mean only one thing - Inez was back.

The feline frowned but pushed himself away from the bed and down the stairs. He walked to the porch to see two Species officers leading the young human out of the car and towards the cottage. Their attention turned to Darkness, who gave them a knowing nod. The Species responded with a slight nod of their own and urged Inez to the porch before turning around and leaving.

Inez complied without any protests. She lumbered to the cottage; sharing Darkness a glance. She sent him a delicate, lazy smile and shifted her gaze back to the door.

Darkness frowned. Her smile stirred unwanted feelings inside him, but more so did the small cut over her bottom lip. Fatigue was evident in the way she walked into her temporary house - almost slothful.

Darkness followed, catching the door before it closed and invited himself in. He caught a glimpse of her figure turning into the kitchen, unconcerned by his presence, and he trailed after her.

"Do I look THAT bad you can't take your eyes off of me, or is it because I look pretty when tired?" She asked, reaching for a can of soda.

The male scowled, staring at her from the door frame. His hands fisted at his sides and a look of sullen disapproval showed on his handsome face.

Inez turned around to look at the man. And what a man he was; A dangerous one. He had the body, the brains and the skills. He would make a good Royal, no doubt. A paragon amongst the rank. Inez chuckled and shook her head. "I'll go with option two so – Thank you! That's so nice of you to say!" She placed the soda on the table and turned to the cardboard to reach for two cups of instant noodles. She placed them on the table counter and turned on the kettle to boil the water.

She swang around and gasped, her face almost bumping against his chest. Her eyes shot up and she sighed at his expression - morning flashback. This man was so grumpy, he could easily compete with her father. Inez was not cowed, she only offered him another smile, "Why that face again? Sorry if you don't like noodles, it's all I can offer you since I don't even know how to cook."

Darkness didn't pay any attention to her words, his focus was on her mouth. He rose his hand and his palm cuddled her cheek while he ran his thumb over her lower lip, careful not to touch the wound. Darkness was ripped in half. Part of him was pleased; she had gotten what she deserved for trying to fool his people. The other part of him was furious and hurt at what had happened, it wanted to shield her, to make sure no one could or would lay a hand on her again.

"Want to kiss it better?" Came her sudden question.

Darkness froze and stumbled backwards. His ass bumped the table, stopping his retreat. His fingers gripped at the lip of the table, elbows bent, ready to lunge. His knuckles turned white from the pressure, but he did not move.

Inez couldn't help but laugh.

It was the sound of a string of bells, dancing to the gentle breeze of a warm summer night. A warm shiver ran through his muscles; the unwelcome desire was awakening once more.

Inez approached him and pressed her body to his. He was rigid and didn't appear willing to relax.

Darkness glanced at her hand that moved towards him, and he allowed it, just to see what she was planning. Inez was already weak and could hardly do any damage to him. His eyes narrowed when her arm stretched past him and behind his back. Darkness parted his lips in a tiny snarl, the sharp ends of his canines showing.

Inez kept staring at him with a casual smile. Her fingers wrapped around the cold can of soda and pulled herself off of him, bringing the sugar drink between them.

Darkness glanced at it and then back into her eyes.

She snapped the lid open and handed the it to him.

He accepted with a blank expression, his gaze on her.

"Breeze got me good. She's a strong woman." She pointed out, presenting him with her back once again. The girl gathered her hair to the side and over her shoulder before resting her palms against the counter. She took a deep lazy breath and released it, the smile in her voice now gone. "You know-"

The man's body pressed up against hers in an instant, cutting her words short. Darkness buried his face into her neck and hiding his torment. "Shut up." He ordered with a gruff tone.

Darkness had her trapped within his strong arms, between his body and the furniture. His tight fists were settled beside her hands on the counter.

There was no space to move about and Inez felt cornered but not unsafe.

Darkness' lips found the line of her neck and he sniffed, taking in her scent. Her breathing deepened, and he felt it against his body. She backed herself onto him, accepting his advances. Bliss and misery filled him.

'This is wrong. So very wrong.' Yet no matter how many times he repeated those words in his mind, he couldn't bring himself to fight his desires. This morning he had to gather every bit of strength he had to deny her and it had been harder than he cared to admit.

Unfortunately, this female not only invoked his lust, but also his wrath. He had come close to hurting her and it frightened him. She was a weakness, a mistake and she provoked the beast he had concealed within him. They were both lucky he held such control over himself.

"Darkness." She breathed out, interrupting his thoughts. She tried to sound firm and strong but he voice came out weak and faint, beckoning for his attention.

"Shhh." His lips caressed her neck. "You need to talk to me." He whispered. "The more I have to deal with you the more I want to-" want to what? Fuck her? Harm her? What? For the first time in his life he didn't know what he wanted and it was driving him insane. This situation wasn't a game and he was acting like an amateur.

Inez sighed. "Let's no repeat ourselves, Darkness. We should just enjoy some dinner." She said, reaching out for the kettle only for the Species to grab her wrist and pin it on the counter.

"How old are you?" He demanded.

"Excuse me?

"How old are you?"

The meaning of the question soon dawned. "Old enough."

Darkness growled impatiently.

"Turning twenty-two this week." She pointed out.

Twenty two. Now they had a year at least. It wasn't sufficient, but it was something. Although, soon his mind wondered elsewhere. His fingers tightened around her wrist and his lungs expanded as took a deep breath. "Have you done this before?"

"What?"

"This." He rasped, forcing his hand between her legs and cupping her pussy firmly yet gently. He pushed her hips to his own, making her ass press against his erection. His intentions now crystal clear.

Inez breathed out a moan and lean over the counter, supporting her upper body with her forearms. Her ass pressed even more against him and her legs parted. She turned her head to look at Darkness from over her shoulder. Her half-lidded eyes pleaded for him.

Lust and pride flared in his chest. She was giving herself to him. He didn't understand why; she would win nothing from him. She had to know that he wouldn't grant anything; not her freedom, or safety but Inez still yearned for him as much as he did her.

"Want to find out for yourself?" She whispered with impatience.

Darkness sighed and shut his eyes. He couldn't do act on his lust; not like this morning. He wasn't weak but the beast within was getting stronger. This female had an agenda and before he was forced past the restrictions he had set for himself, he had to make her realize the dangers of her choices. Darkness took two calming breaths and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around. "Enough with this." He bellowed, glaring into her eyes. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. I've tried to warn you over and over but you blatantly deny to acknowledge my warnings. I've tried to spare you and I have been kind enough to wait for when you'll decide to reveal what you know but refuse." He lowered his face, their noses almost touching, "Tell me now who you are baby girl, otherwise…"

"Otherwise, what?"

He sucked in a breath, shaking his head. He glanced at her chest and then back into her deceitful eyes. "All I need is one night, baby girl." He whispered a smile creeping his face, "I haven't been with a female for years. You are enticing enough for me to be attracted to you, but I have tried to keep my hands to myself. I don't feel like being so nice to you anymore." He moved his hand to her cheek, caressing it before pulling some of her dark hair behind her ear. "I don't care how much stamina you have when it comes to beatings. I know for a fact, you won't be able to handle what I have in store for you. You only added more tension on top of years of sexual deprivation. If I unleashed my hunger on you, if I get my hands on you, bend you over with your thighs spread wide apart, unable to fight against me… I assure you, it's not something your tasty little body will handle." His eyes softened only slightly as he continued, "I won't make you suffer. I was trained to seduce females to the point they beg me to fuck them. I can make them - you - confess to everything you have and have not done. You'd break under me, baby girl. You'd break, and you'd love it." He read her expression, big green eyes stared at him with obedience and he hoped for an understanding. "Don't make me do it, Inez." He didn't want to resort to that technique, not with this little human. She looked delicate and soft, created to be made love to, not get used for some answers. Yet, she was no saint; she had murdered a human with no hint of mercy and he knew she had done it before. If given the chance, she could and would do it again. Darkness knew she was no saint; but she was not evil either - his instincts were certain about that.

Inez schooled her features, although she found it extra hard not to scold. He kept warning her about what awaited her if she didn't comply, she remembered every single one of his warnings. He also had been kind and fair to her despite the threat she imposed upon his people. Darkness had earned her admiration and she wished she could be honest with him and reveal everything to the smallest detail. Although, the price all of them would pay if she talked wasn't worth it and Inez wasn't willing to risk it. She had disobeyed the W.O.L. once, causing a great setback to their plans and possibly endangering people's lives to a higher extent. She wouldn't do it again - no matter what the NSO had planned for her. Besides, how bad would it be getting seduced by Darkness? She had been through worse, she could handle worse.

"So." He started once more, disturbing her train of thought. "I'll give you this one chance. Tell me who you truly are Inez." His hand moved to gently grip the hair at the base of her neck. "You are a professional. Well trained and skilled. You are no mere lackey working for some rich humans." Darkness leaned closer, "Who are you and what is your occupation?"

The girl's expression remained void of emotion. She just stared at him, the tension between them growing intolerable. Inez finally shook her head and chuckled. She wrapping her hands in front of her chest and her eyes left his face to focus on his chest.

Her defensive stance was easy for the Species to read.

Her body was tense and if she wasn't trapped between him and the counter, she would have backed away from him. No, he wasn't enjoying this, not very much, and he hated the part of him that took pleasure in her uneasy reaction.

"Wasn't I clear before?" Her voice smooth and light.

Darkness arched an eyebrow, his mouth forming an ugly frown.

Her gaze returned to meet his with determination. "Break me, Darkness. It's what you want, what you need." She pointed out, adjusting her weight on one leg. "I can feel it you know, your killing intent."

Darkness felt his lungs empty of oxygen and his heart sinking. Her words stung with truth and it suffocated him. In his mind she had been both his lover and his prey; two things that never mingled together. His breathing deepened and he examined the female's calm face in silence. He had to think, to figure himself out.

"You want to kill me." Inez stated with an insightful tone. It was a simple matter-of-fact."Nothing will stop you." She unwrapped her hands and rest her elbows on the hard surface, giving her some space to lean backwards. She shrug her shoulders, staring at him with indifference.

The male's eyes analyzed the prisoner. She appeared so calm with the idea of him wanting to kill her; her statement and the fact that he didn't deny it left her unfazed. Why would - Darkness' eyes widened and anger took over. "Are you out of your mind, human?" He roared, pulling away from her. His hand falling to his side. "Do you want to die?"

Inez tilted her head and gave him a small, playful smile. "Did you hear me say I won't retaliate?"

Darkness' face turned comical. "Are you fucking with me?" He would have laughed if the situation was different. "Do you honestly think you could fight against me?"

She shrugged her shoulders once again, "Would it hurt to try?"

"Yes!" He growled, "Yes, it would fucking hurt," He ran his eyes over her small figure, "Your skin, your muscles, your bones…" _My heart_. He wasn't sure he had a heart right about now, hell, he wasn't even sure he had a mind either! But everyone would be able to know who would win if a male Species fought with a human - a female human at that. There were many males who would take on her offer; their hatred for her kind would make their choice easy but Darkness, he didn't want to kill her. No, he wanted to do other things and all of them were about pleasure. Too much pleasure. Darkness groaned and clenched his fists. That female would make him snap; and he was so close. So very, very close.

"I have no authority to answer to the questions you are posing right now, Darkness." Inez stated suddenly in a business-like, monotone voice, "Do anything you please-"

Darkness grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her off her feet, "Wrong choice." He felt the urge to throw her on the floor harshly, yet his hand released her midway and her body landed over the table.

Her upper body lay against the wooden surface, presenting him with her ass. Inez twisted, drawing her elbow upwards, her palm open against the table. She turned her head around enough to look at the man from the corner of her eye, waiting for his next move.

More anger rose within Darkness but it wasn't because of his inner conflict. There was something more complicated that bother him right now. Inez's willing submission to everything – the beatings, the seduction, the situation itself. It wasn't normal. No human he had met acted the way she did.

Without second thoughts, Darkness moved over her body. His chest pushed her down onto the surface and he used his weight to keep her from moving - if she found the will to struggle. His cock pressed between her butt cheeks and he thanked for the clothing material separating them, or he wouldn't be able to stop himself from mounting the small human right at that moment. "You're just like her." He growled in a menacing voice. "Just like Galina."

A normal person would be squirming in fear under him, but not her. Inez felt nothing. No fear, no shame and no regret. He shouldn't have any regrets either; this female was an enemy. He would show no mercy to enemies, males or females. Assuring his people's safety was his ultimate goal; the one thing that kept him alive all these years and he would accomplish it. His actions would ate him from the inside out but it mattered not. He had to repent for the mistake he did so long ago.

"So treacherous," He continued, gently brushing her hair to the side of her neck, exposing the delicate area. His eyes glimmered with hunger and his body responded immediately. This time he had the upper hand; he kept repeating she was an enemy, it was his mantra for now and it made things easier. His lips brushed against her ear, his every move slow and intimidatory. "So dangerous," His words were soft but low. Darkness lowered his head, his lips now dangerously close to her neck. "So fake."

The small body under him stiffened and he came to a sudden stop.

Inez lowered her forehead to rest against the wood, covering her face with her long black mane. His words echoed in her ears, consuming her mind, waking long forgotten memories, the reality sinking into a vivid nightmare. They would address her with the same words, defining her, deeming her as something less, a tool to be used. Inez clenched her hands into fists and took in a choked breath. She didn't feel scared, what was the point of fear anyway? She had gone way past fear and terror. No, she knew well how things would turn out and she couldn't avoid the inevitable.

"Don't fear me." Darkness whispered, one hand creeping up to her wrists, locking a firm hold on them. She had stopped breathing but again he smelled nothing, only a faint scent of arousal for which he had grown needy for. "I promise I'll make it pleasurable for you baby doll." And he would keep that promise, no matter how much he would despise himself later for being weak.

'Doll?' Inez shut her eyes tightly, entering a panicked state. She tried to command her heart to slow down but it wouldn't obey. Darkness wasn't one of them; they had no hold on her, not anymore. Her mind though wasn't convinced and her heart rate increased. Her control slipped away. She was lying to herself. She shouldn't lie to herself. Never lie. They know. They always know.

Inez's eyes shut tighter and her heart-wrenching scream penetrated through the walls.

Darkness couldn't pull away from Inez fast enough. He backing away to the furthest corner possible. He hadn't expected such a reaction and it sent his heart racing with panic and worry. Sweat rolled down his temple as he tried to back further away, his breathing erratic. His eyes were glued on the female who stayed motionless on the table, now completely silent. He blinked rapidly, trying to think of what he did out of the ordinary to such reaction out of her. He couldn't think of anything. He couldn't think at all. Inez had been stoic to everything. But why? What did he do? The male closed his eyes, scared of taking another breath but he enforced himself to take in a soft long sniff. His eyes snapped open and his focus fell on the female. Finally, after all this time, he got the faintest sweet scent of fear. He hated it. Every fiber of his being hated the sweetness of it. He heated the appeal it had to the hatred he felt within. It shouldn't be there, not on her, not because of him.

"Darkness?"

The feline averted his eyes from Inez to the intruder. It was Fury. He stood by the kitchen's door and got a glimpse of a human female, Sara. He saw terror in the human's eyes as she hide behind the canine, peeking at the scene.

Darkness could only imagine how bad this looked but attempted to compose himself. He couldn't, he tried, but Inez's scream still played in his mind. He glanced at the captive once more; he felt guilt and shame. Darkness parted his lips to speak but his mouth was dry. He lowered his eyes and clenched his fists, taking a deep breath. "I didn't –" He whispered, "I wasn't -" His voice shook, "I wouldn't -" His tone broke, "I'm sorry." He rasped finally, sprinting past the table; keeping his body as far away from Inez as possible. He didn't want to frighten her more.

Fury and Sara made way for the feline to pass. The canine watched his brother leave but he quickly turned his attention to the prisoner. A deep frown married his lips. He didn't know what the hell had happened, but he did know he had to resolve this with Darkness. Fury would not believe the feline was capable of harming a female. "Sara," He started turning to the older woman. "Can you handle this? I need to have a talk with my brother."

"O-Of course, Fury. I'll take care of everything here. No need to worry, I'm sure I'll be fine here alone. I'll head straight home after so take as much time as you want. " She flashed the male Species an awkward but gentle smile.

"Thank you. If she tries anything funny, the officers will be right outside." He made a turn to leave but paused, lowering his voice. "And please, keep this between the four of us." He spared one last calculating glance at Inez and left, following after his distressed brother.

Sara heard the door close and she let out a sigh. The woman turned to the girl.

Inez hadn't moved an inch. Her mind and heart over-worked or didn't, she couldn't tell at this point. A groan escaped her throat as she tried to calm. It was a Spark, a single tiny Spark, but a powerful one. She had to control it or she would create a huge mess. Control; that's all she needed.

"Tough night huh?"

Inez moved to a standing position meeting the woman's compassionate eyes with an empty gaze. She took a moment to calm her shaking body but she smiled, gathering her hair over one shoulder. "You could say that." Inez turned and took hold of the kettle, filling one cup of instant noodles. The smile stayed on her lips as if nothing had happened.

"That food is not healthy." Sara pointed out with a frown but pulled the shopping bags she had brought onto the table. They were filled with various items; food, drinks, hygiene products, clothes, some books and even an mp3 player.

"It wasn't, but you're here now, so it got healthier."

"What does that mean?" The woman asked as she started putting things away.

"Eating alone is ten times worse for one's health than eating bad." Inez took hold of the second cup and filled it with boiled water as well.

Sara understood the girl's sentiment and flashed the other a smile of her own. They both did what they needed in comfortable silence; Sara arranged the shopping while Inez prepared their dinner. Once Sara was done she moved to the table and pulled out a chair. She sat down and glanced at the books she placed on the table, "We've brought you something to read and some music to listen to, I know you'll like them. They are what you need in this place, since you can't do anything else." Her smile faded and her attention moved to the girl. "It's been quite a while since I've had a meal like this."

"You should come by more often then."

"I am not the one who decides that. Mister North allowed me to visit you because I pleaded with him. You see, I had a son close to your age. He was murdered by anti-Species fanatics while on duty. I do not want to see another child dying for such people again." Her voice was steady, but the pain was evident. "Justice North was worried about my safety but he gave me permission. He's a very kind person, all Species are." The woman paused and lowered her eyes to her hands, gripping at her long skirt.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Sara heard honesty in the girl's voice and she nodded with acceptance at the other's condolences. "His name was Bart, he was a very good boy. He wasn't very strong or fast but he had a heart of gold. He loved sports and going out with his friends." She chuckled, tears gathering in her eyes. "Bart had many friends." Sara shook her head and turned to the other, "Do you miss your friends, Inez?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her answer. Inez pushed herself to her toes and took hold of two glasses from the top drawer.

"They must be worried about you."

"I guess so."

Sara narrowed her eyes, examining the girl who filled the glasses with water from the sink. "I know so." It was a whisper, barely audible over the sound of the running water.

Inez bowed her head slightly, her black hair covering the sides of her face. "I understand." A wide smirk crossed her lips at the woman's words. A wave of confidence and assurance filled her anew. "You are right, miss...?"

"Sara. Sara Hill." The woman stated.

"Nice to meet you." Inez let out, placing the glasses on the table and turning to get the cups, handing one to her visitor. "So, tell me, why are you here?"

Sara nodded and took hold of the warm cup, "I have been working for the New Species from the day they established it. My son too, before he was murdered." She took a long pause and continued, "I believe you'll like the books and the music I brought you. I picked them out just for you since you seem to like action."

Inez's smile widened, facing the older woman, "I appreciate it, Sara. Thank you. I'll make sure to memorize each and every one of them."

* * *

Darkness wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, trying to shut his senses down. He didn't want to look at, or listen to anyone. He didn't want feel anything either. Panic dominated his mind and was unable to control his racing heart. All he knew was that he had to get as far away from the cottage as possible.

Inez's scream echoed in his ears, joining so many other screams in his head. Darkness cursed, ignoring the officers hurrying to the site and the strange looks they sent his way.

"Darkness!" Fury called. The canine flashed his teeth in frustration and turned to the officers, "Everything's fine, get back to your posts." His order was absolute and the men froze in their tracks, watching Fury dash forward after the male.

Darkness didn't even try to stop at the canine's call; instead, his pace became rapid, leading himself into the woods. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He needed some peace; some time for himself.

"Wait damnit!" Fury's voice was getting closer.

The feline Species smothered a snarl and sprang forward, using all the strength he had. His feet hit the ground with force, gaining distance from Fury; it felt liberating. He wished he could do this all the time; leave his troubles behind, his memories, his past. He wished that only for few minutes, he could disappear from this world. He wanted to turn invisible, only for a little while.

But like so many times; the sensation of freedom didn't last long. The weight of his body doubled when Fury pounced, bringing him face-first into the ground.

Darkness wanted to roar. He didn't want to fight. He only wanted to get away. The feline pressed his palm against the ground to get back on his feet but two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, forcing him on the grass once again.

Fury twisted the other's body, and used his weight to keep Darkness from moving. He wouldn't allow any more escapes.

Darkness opened his eyes and met Fury's growling face. "Get off me." He ordered, trying to push the other from ontop of his body.

The canine didn't budge. "Fuck no! Tell me what happened back there!"

"Nothing!" He roared, "Nothing fucking happened!" Darkness grabbed the other's wrists, locking them in place. He brought his knee up chest-high and jolted Fury's body to the side, putting a good distance between them. He quickly brought himself to his feet and turned around.

Fury shot to his feet just as fast, . "You're not going anywhere! Open up to me damn it, I'm your brother!" Fury screamed, tightening his hold on the other. "You can't shut me out forever!

Darkness closed his eyes and drew his lips back, revealing sharp teeth. "Yes, I can." He growled, jerking his arm out of the other's grip. "You are wasting your time, nothing will change. This," He pointed at a spot in front of his legs, "is your limit, you nor anyone else will get past it so go back home to your mate and young. Respect it and leave me the fuck alone." As far as Darkness was concerned, the discussion was over and without another word he turned to leave.

"No you don't." Fury wouldn't have any of it. He grabbed the feline's shoulder and turned the other around.

Darkness didn't have time to react as a punch jerked his head to the side. The feline growled, stumbling back, surprised by the sudden attack. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Beating some sense into you." The canine smirked, taking a fighting stance.

"I'm not going to fight with you, Fury." He pointed out, straightening his body. "You don't want me to fight you." It was a warning.

Fury was familiar with his brother's skills and they were no laughing matter. But he didn't care. He wouldn't give his brother another chance to flee. He threw another fist at his target and he didn't hold back.

The feline barely managed to avoid the hit by twisting his body. Another punch came his way and Darkness dodged it by stepping to the side but didn't avoid Fury's knee that jabbed him in the ribs. A loud groan of pain escaped his lips but he didn't linger. Darkness straightened up and moved his heel against Fury's and rapidly dragged the other's leg off the ground, taking the canine off balance.

Fury's back crashed on the dirt.

Darkness watched the other with a frown and ran a hand through his short black hair. "You need to stop this. It's not going to end well." He had no more patience left, not for anything or anyone.

"Not for you, if you keep ignoring me." Fury snarled, twisting himself to face the grass and jerking his lower body off the ground. His foot bashing Darkness' head.

The black haired snarled, holding his head as he backed away. Blood dripped his mouth as he glared at his attacker. Darkness paused. "Let's end this." He would not back down any longer; if the only way to make the male go away was to fight, then fight he would.

The two lunged at each other; they punched and kicked, spilling each other's blood with no remorse.

Darkness crashed his body onto Fury, bringing them both down on the ground once more.

Fury rolled over his brother and stroke with no hesitation.

One punch fell after the other and Darkness groaned but his own knuckles found Fury's cheek with a vengeance. The canine was knocked back and Darkness found his chance to counter attack. He grabbed Fury's head and pulled it down, bashing it against his knee.

Blood poured down Fury's nose, tainting the earth. The canine growled and grabbed the other's upper arms, bringing their bodies closer. Fury headbutted Darkness on the chin, the blow hard and sharp, forcing the feline to let go; but they didn't stop.

Sweat and blood covered their faces and clothes but either were close to finish. They were going on all out at each other with a savagery.

Between their continuous strikes and fighting frenzy, the two Species failed to notice the officers rushing their way. It was only when strong arms wrapped under and over of their shoulders, pulling the two brothers apart. Each was held back by two officers, and even they found it difficult to keep the brawling pair at distance.

Another Species stomped from within the dark trees, and stood between the two. Brass narrowed his eyes and growled. "What the fuck are you two doing? We have been waiting for you at the headquarters and you are fighting each other?"

Darkness tried to struggle against the males, but their hold only tightened. He snarled. "Release me. The fight is over."

"It better be. Justice wants you both in his office." Brass informed, nodding at the officers to let the blooded males go. "Something serious has come up."

Fury fixed his clothing, calming his breathing. This was nothing more than a break, he and Darkness had a lot more things to discuss. He only hoped Ellie wouldn't feel worried or angry for his current condition. "What happened?" Fury asked, concentrating on his duty.

Brass's lips formed a grim scowl. "A New Species."

* * *

The door flung open, revealing Fury and Darkness. Smudged blood stained their flesh around their mouths and cheeks, showing their failed attempt to wipe it away. Their unsettling appearance drew everyone's attention but neither of them cared. They barged inside the room and Fury went to his seat beside Justice.

"What happened to you?" Brawn asked, tapping his fingers onto the desk.

"Nothing." Darkness replied, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"It's between brothers." Fury added, his eyes glaring at the short haired feline.

Darkness didn't bother to return the look. He understood Fury's feelings but he wasn't ready to risk being hated by someone he admired. Fury had accomplished all the things he hadn't. He was proud of the male, but his feelings ended there. Fury would need to learn to let go of this issue. Darkness had a lot to deal with anyway; and they were about to double. "Why did you call us here for?"

"You need to watch something." Justice informed, turning his eyes to Trey.

The human male placed a laptop in the middle of the desk so that everyone would be able to see the screen and pulled back. "It just came in. We have people working to validate the authenticity of the video but if it is real we'll need to be ready." Trey pointed out, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't understand." Darkness growled, feeling impatient. "I was told this has to do with a New Species."

"Watch." Jaded replied, nodding at the task force member to press the button.

_The screen turned black but soon a wrecked room flashed into view. In the middle sat a man with his hands tied behind his back and his head dipped low. A snow white mane covered his features but not the wolf-like ears dipped down in fear. From the noticeable dirty clothes he wore it was obvious he wasn't in a good condition and he hadn't been in a while._

The council and task force members watched with intensity as to what would transpire in complete silence.

_Ruffling sounds were heard from behind the camera and soon a woman dressed in black casual clothes walked beside the Species. Her face was concealed by a creepy, demon-like mask and she held a sharp knife within her hand. Her head turned to the camera and her free hand patted the canine's head. "I'm not big for introductions so I will cut to the chase." She paused, the woman's voice heavily altered, cold and robotic. "In this world there is a huge problem and it's called NSO. New Species have been stealing our kind's women, forcing them to birth pups and kittens for them." The disgust was clear even through the alteration. "The whole Organization was created by the Devil to test our faith to the one true Lord. Are we to sit back and watch as these demons take over our lands, kill our brothers and rape our sisters? No." She gripped and pulled the male's hair, revealing his face to the camera._

_He looked straight at the lens with a beaten and exhausted expression. He was young, very young; around the age of 20 - if not younger since New Species grew physically faster than humans._

Fury growled and Darkness couldn't agree more at the male's reaction. This canine male would have been created by in the labs of Mercile or - He didn't want to think of the alternative. If humans had figured out New Species could get a female human pregnant...

_"This… thing is the youngest of New Species reported yet. Born by a human woman who fucked one of those beasts. He has been roaming our lands completely free for years, hiding under our noses with no shame whatsoever." The woman chuckled and a man came into view. He was dressed in the same black casual clothing and was wearing a mask similar to the woman's. "Take a good look everybody! Look how filthy and disgusting these animals are." She stretched the hand which held the knife to the man._

_He took hold of the sharp blade without any hesitation, swirling it with expertise around his fingers._

_"But God has granted us one of the greatest gifts in the world. The right to cleanse this planet of these monsters, and we'll start with their sinful offsprings."_

The tension in the room reached it's peak and the color drained from everyone's face. These bastards knew! But how could they? How was it possible for such a young Species to be living in the out world without anyone finding out until now? If Mercile knew of his existence they would have drugged many New Species males to mate with humans - and they would have succeeded.

Darkness' fists clenched, his nails digging into his palms. He snarled, along with the rest of the Species in the room. This was too much to take and no one wanted to stay calm about it.

_The man placed the knife right onto the canine's neck, ready to rip the skin apart. The young male growled, exposing his sharp teeth, but it only angered the woman and she jerked his hair even more, forcing his neck in a painful, unnatural arch. The canine let out a painful groan and she laughed, shaking her head. "It'll be okay. God will forgive your demonic existence." She cooed, "Any last words, dog?"_

Darkness could feel his blood boiling, but he could also feel the danger that perked within the hearts of the Species watching the video. These bastards were ready to kill and they wouldn't hesitate to kill a young. His eyes turned to look at Fury and saw fire in the canine's eyes; fury, that was the right description of what the other was feeling and he didn't hide it. No one in the room did. Darkness turned to Trey, "Stop it." He whispered in a raspy voice. He didn't want the males to witness what he dreaded would happen; it would be like watching their own young - No. Darkness wouldn't let it get that far. He would never allow another Species to get hurt.

"Hold on." Trey advised with a grim expression.

_"Leave me be." The young male begged in a choked voice, "I haven't hurt you. Why are you doing this to me?" He sounded hoarse and heartbroken. "I just want to live in peace."_

_"You don't fool us, beast!" The woman yelled, keeping his neck in place._

_"Please don't." He begged, closing his eyes in defeat._

_"Trust me, I don't want to do this. Although… Let's make it more fun, shall we?" Her head turned to the camera once more and she let go of her captive's hair. She walked closer to the camera until only her mask was visible. "Let's play a game and see If the NSO has any guts to go against the servants of God." The woman's voice turned dead serious. "You have 24 hours to try and save this worm. If you can't find him till then we will send him to you. In a thousand pieces. And be assured, the rest of your disgusting pups will meet his fate."_

The screen went black and silence dominated the council's office. "We need to go." Darkness spoke, his eyes locking with Justice's. "Why are we not out there searching already?!" He shouted, smashing his hand against the desk.

"We are." Tim interrupted, "Undercover. The process will be slow until we find out whether the video that was sent is authentic or not."

"And when will that be?" Fury asked, his voice menacing. The thought of his own young and mate getting hurt by nutjobs like those drove him insane.

"Few hours give or take."

"Too slow!" Brawn snarled, "Our mates and young are in danger!"

"I know that!" Tim shouted back, "We have the best working on the video and I have people searching for any leads-"

"That's not enough!" Fury added, eyes narrowed. "We have twenty-four hours before those psychos murder that Species! I have seen enough of insanity from humans to know that these monsters are not playing around!"

Tim wanted to scream but he knew they were right. Things weren't going well for him, nor the NSO. One threat was popping after another like ugly, annoying daises. He hadn't been sleeping well either, the stress was too strong and it had a great tole on him, hence the powerful migraines that tortured him every single night and day. But he had no excuses - these people were once again in danger and he had been inadequate to stop it. "I will use any means possible." It was a promise.

Justice stood up, "We will need all we have. I am already contacting the human authorities to look into the matter as well. The meeting with the human Government wasn't helpful and we are running out of time." He turned to Darkness. "I will need you to question that female. We'll take her back to the interrogation cell if we need to. I want to know if she has any ties with those people. Do what you must to make her speak."

Darkness kept his eyes on Justice, uttering no words. His heart sunk into the depths of hell but he did not show it. The situation was dire and he had to sever himself from his emotions.

Justice held the feline's stare but then turned to the Task Force leader, his eyes dark and dangerous. "Make sure you don't fail us this time. Our people are in danger and I also do not want to lose another Species."

Tim nodded grimly, clenching his fist at the other's words. "This will be over soon." He promised.

"We want those humans alive." Bestial growled, "We will show them what true fear feels like." It wasn't just a threat. New Species could strike fear to those fanatics with ease, and humans like those deserved everything they got.

* * *

The woman took off her mask and took a deep breath. A smile spread across her lips. "Well, if this doesn't work, I don't know what will." She said, turning her attention to the tied up canine and winked.

"Yes, maybe we should do it again, this time in the bedroom." He replied with a sarcastic tone. "You know, you didn't need to do the knife thing, I think my performance alone was amazing enough."

She shrugged and pulled out a silver key, "We are supposed to be evil church-fanatic bastards. I had to make it look believable; you don't think I would actually do it!" She walked behind the chair, unlocked the cuffs and threw her arms around the canine's neck, kissing the back of his head.

"I've seen you do it to others." He replied with a pout, his ears pressing against the top of his white hair.

"Aw, come on Knight, the others are, well, others. You are a comrade." She kissed him once more and pulled away, walking to the corner of the room where all three had placed their bags.

Knight rubbed his wrists and stared at the girl, bending down to grab something from her bag and smiled. "You are such a beauty Vi Hellberg; in the battlefield, in the bedroom and even when you try to be an evil bitch."

"Try?" Came the voice of the human male, holding his own mask in his hands.

"Did Zach just make a joke?" The girl chuckled, taking out four bottles of beer.

"Joke?" Zach's angelic face looked puzzled for only a second as he accepted the drink from his friend. He winked at Vi and the corners of his mouth curved upwards in a faint smile.

Knight grabbed the bottle the woman offered him and arched an eyebrow, "Vi, I understand you're excited but you don't need to drink two?"

"I'll only drink one. The other bottle is for him." Vi, pointed at the dark figure standing by the door, silently staring at the three.

The shadows concealed his face in a veil of black but his muscled body was visible from his collarbone and down. He was leaning his shoulder against the door frame with his hands wrapped in front of his chest and one ankle casually placed in front of the other.

"Oh." Knight sniffed and received no scent. He brought the bottle to his mouth and captured the cap with his teeth before ripping it off with ease. Without removing his gaze from the intruder he turned his head to the side and spit the cap on the floor. "How long has he been standing there?"

Zach opened his own with his thumb, eyeing the man impassivly. "For quite a while probably. Do you think he's a threat?"

"We could check." Knight shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from the drink, ears perked up in alert.

"I like how we are talking as if he can't hear us." Vi added, stretching her hand in front of her, welcoming the other to come and get the offered beverage. "Why don't you stop being dramatic and walk out to the light?"

"Can you three be more presumptuous than you already are?" The man asked, dropping his hands to his sides and walking out of the shadows, revealing his face. His features were harsh but not unfriendly, yet his yellow serpent eyes, sharp and deadly, could bring terror in the hearts of those not used to the sight.

The three tensed and glanced at each other with surprise. "Venom? What are you doing here?" Vi asked, lowering her hand.

"As your superior, I should be the one asking that question." He examined the group one by one and frowned, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well," Knight started, "I am waiting to be saved by the NSO."

"And we are celebrating his rescue!" Vivian added, raising the bottles in the air "Woohoo!"

Venom sneered, shaking his head. He didn't like dealing with younglings; they always gave him a headache within the first few minutes and he could feel it; this would not be an exception. He knew all of them well; he had read their files, studied them, trained with them and even accompanied them to a couple of missions. It had been a while since the last time he saw them but it didn't appear they had changed a lot.

Zach sat on the ground, beside Knight and addressed the serpent Crossbreed, "Are you here to stop us?"

"Dongmei told me to take care of you." He replied, walking closer to Vivian and taking the beer. "She didn't tell me what I should do specifically."

"So you're going to help us?" Vivian beamed.

"Not exactly. Firstly," He started, pulling the cap off and bringing the drink to his lips. He took a sip and turned to the group, "I'm going to remind you that you are putting your Birthright Privileges in jeopardy. Secondly, I'm going to inform you that there are a lot of Hybrids in the area so you should be careful. And lastly, do you think it's worth it?"

Zach arched an eyebrow, frowning, "Where are you getting at?"

Venom groaned, "Inez ignored the W.O.L.'s orders, went on her own to catch the Gift and ended up getting captured. She exposed her identity and endangered our organization, our people and our supporters. Now you are about to do the same. What happens if you get caught as well?" He turned his gaze to the two humans and his frown deepened, "You two must have calculated your chances and I am sure you know that the percentage of getting caught is very high. We will be able to get Inez, but not now. I would suggest you go back to Europe and continue with your own missions. Leave the rest to us."

"For a Rogue, you seem to care too much about our missions." Knight chuckled.

The serpent Crossbreed hissed, his eyes darkening. "I care for my comrades, and even if our views are different, our goals are the same."

"Sorry." The white haired canine mumbled.

"Forget it." Venom took another long sip from his drink and sighed. "It will be easier on all of us if you have a high-ranker supporting you, so from now on you are under my command. It's either this or I'll do what Mei sent me here to do."

The three looked at each other in a wordless conversation. Rogues and Pantheons were comrades alright, but they had different ways of pursuing their goals. Rogues were more chaotic, elastic, and cared little for sacrifices. Pantheons were more careful and disciplined to their principles, always aiming for zero casualties. Both parties worked together though and they intertwined but sometimes battles between them couldn't be avoided.

They could engage in a battle with Venom but their odds were low. Three against one was a sure victory but not when confronting someone like him.

"So, what are you going to let us do?" Zach replied, it was an acceptance of the other's offer.

"Follow through with your plan." He stated, "You have few objectives; get Inez out of there and make sure they never find out about us. If they have gathered any information that could damage us, destroy it." His gaze fell on Knight, "Make up your origin story to the last detail and stick to it. Do not make them suspect you. If you are able to, get any files about them and Mercile that you possibly can. Trixie will be there as well so you'll have to worry about her too, although I highly doubt she'll bother with you."

"I'll just tell them my actual origin, it'll be better if my act had a hint of truth." Knight added, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever works for you. Keep in mind that we don't want any of you getting exposed. Not you, not Inez and definitely not Trixie; we're all treading on a thread right now." His eyes moved to the two humans, "You and I will explore the NSO walls in all areas. Vi,you will go to Reservation. Zach, I want you around Wild Zone, keep away from the residents. You two will keep a low profile at all times." His eyes narrowed, "Low. Profile." He repeated, "I will be watching over Homeland. We will only inspect, understood? In any other cases, you keep your distance from the NSO unless ordered otherwise."

Knight chuckled, shaking his head. "You got it. Our dear Dongmei isn't going to like this."

"Well, you're lucky you won't have to tell her yourself." Venom growled, leaning his back against the wall. "I won't hear the end of this."

Vi, brought the bottle to her lips and smiled, "What do we do if things go bad?"

"We'll be wearing our headsets twenty-four seven. If something happens I'll be the first one to know and I will command you accordingly." Venom paused. He had his own objectives about the mission and the three Pantheons would be valuable assets to him. The man's voice deepened in an authoritative tone. "Your restrictions are the following." He rose his index finger, "You only get one chance." he stretched his middle finger, "Be discreet and patient, that includes you Knight." He finally raised his ring finger, "And, you kill no Crossbreeds, no matter the circumstances."

The team chuckled playfully and Vivian smirked. "Not even one?"

Venom returned the smirk and winked Latina girl. "Well, maybe just a very small one."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello NS fans! New chapter! Wooooo! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things are slowly starting to reveal themselves but there are a lot going on so stay tuned! As always – I do not own any New Species characters but the OC's. Thank you all for your reviews they are very much appreciated - they also let me know that I am doing alright with the plot and characters! So thank you!~**

**ratatatat: Thank you for your review! Jinx's story will be updated soon and you are right, this story will have more suspense, although Character Arc will reveal more information about the main plot as well but they will have more romance than action :)**


	6. Choices made, Chances lost

Six hours had passed with lethargic speed. Venom reckoned the ticking of his wristwatch with patience. He had lost count of the silent perky sound many times; but he didn't stop. He never stopped. He would only pause and start from zero again. It gave him a sense of peace, and he needed it, desperately.

Venom held the half-empty bottle of beer in his hand, uninterested of it's content. His eyes stared into the dark distance between the sky-high buildings, waiting for the rescue squad to arrive. It was a quiet neighborhood and the cars were scarce; he would know right away when the New Species forces would finally make their appearance. They had to hurry. Groans of pain filled the man's ears from the background but he disregarded it each time. It wouldn't last for long, all Knight had to do was to deal with it.

His sharp eyes turned to the young canine, examining the condition he was reduced in from hours of beating.

Blood ran down Knight's chin while bruises of deep red and purple marred his face. His skin was broken from Zach's cutting blows and the dripping sweat dragged red drops down his temple. He was breathing hard, jaw clenching tightly as he accepted every attack that came his way. He couldn't retaliate if he wanted to anyway; his hands were tied firmly behind his back with a rope again, just like in the video. Although, with each strike, he was starting to regret the decisions he made up until now. The pain had increased dramatically, despite the breaks they took between the beatings.

Zach's knuckles found the canine's face in an angry blow for the hundredth time, yet Knight's anguished cry birthed no feelings of sympathy from his comrade, and without reluctance Zach jolted his knee onto the other's chin. The human's eyes showed little emotion as he watched Knight struggling for oxygen.

The canine's head was deeped low and his body curled into a vulnerable but protective stance. Knight had agreed to this but it was so much more than what he thought it would be. "God fucking dammit!" He spat, tasting the metallic bitterness of his blood. "How much more?!" He rose his blue eyes to Venom; glaring at the man through bloodied strands of white hair.

Venom blinked, turning away from the youngling. He swayed the bottled in small circles, his hold loose. The man's attention returned to the silent street in front of the building, watching a human stumbling his way into a car. "As much as it is needed. We have to make it believable."

"I have blood all over! I think it's believable enough, already!" The canine shouted, jerking his body from the chair only to fall back onto it. Knight flashed his canines and strained against the ties around his wrists. A frustrated growl left his lips.

"I disagree." He stated, "There's always room for improvement." Venom pulled himself away from the window and walked towards the tactical bags placed by the wall across the captive. He grabbed Knight's bag and poured everything onto the floor at his feet.

"What are you doing?" Knight snarled. His body tense at the sudden invasion of his privacy.

The serpent examined the items one by one and smiled.

Knight had prepared well for the mission; he was not able to carry many things into the NSO but what he had packed was just right. Venom wasn't much surprised; Pantheon had excellent military gear production - subtle too. Of course, Knight was going into enemy territory as an observer and had to bear the appropriate equipment. He already had an earing-transistor amongst the actual stud earrings he wore. It was a good idea but it had to hurt his canine ears like hell. Shaking his head, Venom counted the seemingly simple, civilian items and wrapped his hands in front of his chest.

Knight grew wary, watching the man carefully. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Venom glanced at the canine and then back at the messy pile. His sight drawn to a vivid transparent orange by his combat boot. His brows furrowed and he leaned down, taking hold of the plastic box. Venom's face twisted in a grimace, "Repressants? What are you doing with those?" There was a hint of anger and amusement in his tone. His cautious yellow eyes darkened with a shade of green, turning to look at the human. "Did you give them to him?" He asked with a deep and grave voice.

Zach glanced at the small container with a blank expression and shook his head, "I do not share my medicine with anyone." He tilted his head back to Knight, "He acquired them from our headquarters. He's been taking them for years. Were you not aware?"

"Dude! Shut your face!" Knight barked, his focus landing on Venom once again. "Put everything back into my bag. And don't you dare repeat that."

"From the day you joined." The older man growled, tightening his fingers around the container. "These cannot enter Homeland." He stated coldly, "If they see you consuming pills they would get suspicious. Mercile crossbreeds do not like medicine and as a matter-of-fact, they do not need them. They'll scent it right away too."

"Put them back Venom." The canine warned, glaring at the tall man. Venom could beat him to death if that's what it took, but no way in hell would Knight stop his treatment. "The smell leaves after three hours. I will be cautious."

"Truth is," Zach begun, earning the focus of the two crossbreeds. "He has been taking those pills for many years. They are heavy drugs and have a lot of side-effects." The human walked away from Knight and towards the items on the floor. He knelt and started placing everything back into Knight's bag. "If he terminates the treatment abruptly, he'll fall into withdrawal and then his exposure would be a guarantee."

Venom sneered, sending the canine a furious look.

Knight only smirked and with a shrug of his shoulders, he leaned his back against the chair. "You heard Zach."

Venom handed the container to the human who placed it in the bag right away. He stalked towards Knight and brought his face in level with the other. He held a somber expression, the fury now completely gone. "You do not get another chance."

Knight stared at the other with understanding. If he failed, Inez and himself would be goners.

"They are here!" Vi skipped into the room with a bright grin on her face, "They have surrounded the building! This is so exciting!" She exclaimed, bouncing on her feet. "They look huge! If only they could join the tournament! They would make such good opponents!" Her eyes were glimmering with enthusiasm.

"Okay. Calm down girl." Knight teased, shaking his head.

Venom pulled back and straightened his body to full height. There came his headache again.

"But they are so cool!" Her smiled brightened as she reached for her bag, securing it over her shoulders, "They are good tracers too; to have found us under seven hours."

"They are Mercile projects. What did you expect?" Zach pointed out with a monotonous voice, placing his own bag around his shoulders. He made his way towards the window and looked down. Black vehicles surrounded the building, the men fully armed and ready to barge in.

"We are leaving here." Venom ordered. "Now."

"We'll see you soon Knight." Zach turned to look at the canine and smiled, leaning his back over the window still.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck off." Knight puffed, returning the friendly smile.

Zach let his body fall from the window but soon the familiar sound of a hook reaching the building beside their own, assured Knight his friend found a safe landing.

Vi walked towards the tied-up canine, hugging him tightly. "Good luck." She whispered but within an instant, she was yanked by her collar and away from the young man.

"Now." Venom repeated, letting go of the girl and jerking his head to the window.

Without looking back, Vi stretched her hands over her head and followed Zach's example. She fell with her back to the ground and right after another hook latched at the next building's concrete.

Venom sighed, leaning his weight on one foot, eyeing the canine closely. The sound of armed men making their way up the floors discretly alarmed the two of the NSO's Task Force position. "Don't forget Knight." He said, "You get no second chance."

Knight watched the fellow crossbreed fall into thin air but this time he heard no hook, still, he felt no fear for Venom's safety. The bastard was incredibly skilled. Within minutes they would be blocks away from their current location, moving from roof to roof with their gear. Knight took a deep breath and arched his neck to look at the ceiling. Sweat rolled down his temple and the thick taste of blood returned. The transistor was off, Venom would most likely activate it at the end of the day, when Knight would have something to report. A shout reached his ears from behind the door, but Knight offered no reply. The door jolted wide open with a loud kick and the canine closed his eyes; heart racing.

Knight reopened his eyes and before he knew it, he was encircled by guns. Few men stood protectively around him as they searched the room while two others knelt beside him.

"Are you alright?" One of them asked, pulling out a sharp knife to cut the rope.

Knight looked up at the masked man and gave a weak smile. "Yeah."

The man pulled his helmet off to reveal harsh features. He tried to appear friendly, knowing that the young male could be stressed and edgy. "I am Harley." He stated, examining the other's face with a grim frown. The male sliced the rope in half and spoke with compassion in his voice. "We are the New Species Organization. You're safe now." He informed, turning his attention to the medic, "Be careful. He's been roughed up." Harley turned back to the young canine, his voice soft. "What is your name? Do you know where the humans are?"

"My name is Knight." He repeated but shook his head, allowing the medic to check him out as he rubbed his wrists. "They left some minutes ago."

Harley sniffed, he could only detect the scent of the canine; that could only mean one thing. "Search the whole area!" He barked, "We must find the humans!" These humans that sent the video were like the ones that kidnapped their kind and the ones that worked outside the Walls. They had not one trace of scent.

Knight watched the men scatter and his ear twitched. Everything was ready and suddenly a feeling of dread washed over him. Getting in the NSO was easy for him, but how would he get out without getting himself and Inez killed?

* * *

Harley knew they were approaching Homeland when the voices of protesters and supporters filled his ears. His eyes flew to the young male. For the whole ride, Knight sat in silence with his head dipped low, his elbows rest against his knees and his fingers joined together in a praying-like gesture. The hood concealed his ears and most of his face; not once making an attempt to look up at the rescue team.

Knight's head jerked up in attention only when something hard hit the side of the van. He twisted his back to where the sharp sound came from and arched an eyebrow.

"Protesters." Harley informed, wrapping his hands in front of his chest. "Nothing to worry about, you will be safe inside the Gates." He paused, his next words spoken carefully. "No more nut-jobs coming after you."

To everyone's surprise, Knight chuckled, relaxing his back against the seat. "Don't swear on it." He placed his hands in his jean's pockets and licked one of his canines.

It was Harley's time to arch an eyebrow. "You don't believe we are capable of protecting you?"

"Nah, you saved me this time. You're good." He shook his head with a smile on his lips, "But, protecting against a threat is one thing. Stopping a threat is another." He pointed his thumb behind him. "Isn't that why you built up walls?"

Harley smirked, placing a leg over the other casually. "Yeah, you can't stop human stupidity."

Knight lowered his hand back into his pocket and shrugged his shoulders, a grin gracing his lips. The protesters got louder the more they approached the walls and Knight didn't miss the scowls that spoiled the Task Force's faces. "You get that a lot, huh?"

"More than we care for." Tiger growled, shaking his head.

Knight pressed his ear against the side of the van. The people sounded honestly upset at the New Species' existence and it only sparked a laugh from the young male. "Interesting."

"It is not funny." Harley spoke with a deep frown. "We've had many humans trespassing our borders to plant a bullet in our heads. They came after our females." His voice turned deep and menacing. "They have attacked-"

"Slow. Down." Knight requested, raising his hand at the other, his tone serious. "I find it ironic, not entertaining." He clarified, turning his head away from the van and to Harley, flashing him an apologetic smile. The movement caused the hood to fall back and in a quick, instinctive move, Knight reached behind him and pulled the cloth back over his head.

"You don't need to hide yourself any more." Tiger pointed out, "You'll be safe once we're inside Homeland and no human will see you. Not even the human employees, unless you wish to interact with them."

Knight titled his head just a bit, flashing the male another grin, "That sounds good, but I'll just keep it on for a while longer."

Tiger nodded but the frown didn't leave his face. "If that's what you wish. We would like you to feel comfortable."

The canine nodded with understanding.

"We're here." Harley broke in and just at that moment the vehicle came to a full stop.

Knight's ears perked up under the hood and his eyes turned to the door. A shiver of thrill ran up his spine and his heart threatened to break his rib cage from the violent drumming. He had stopped breathing altogether and he hadn't even noticed; his mind was solely concentrated on the fact that soon his feet would be on New Specie's land. The excitement built greater and greater by each passing second. There it was; the same sensation of when he walked into the Killing Floor. A gravely, sickening sensation.

"Don't fear." Harley spoke, patting the other's shoulder. "We'll all take care of you here." His smile was stiff and it didn't reach his ears yet his voice was gentle and honest.

"No, no, I'm fine, thank you." Knight responded, "I'm just, excited? You could say." He watched the New Species men - or males as they referred to each other - walk out of the van and he picked up his bag, following silently. He squinted his eyes at the sudden bright light for a couple of seconds. His vision adjusted soon and Knight took in his surroundings. A smile tugged at his lips. "It's beautiful."

Harley grinned, "Reservation is much better, but this will do for now, just until we know you are at full health."

Knight grimaced. Zach had done a number on him. Bastard. And to think he had repeatedly demanded; not the fucking face! "I wouldn't mind visiting if I manage to stay long enough."

Tiger furrowed his brows in confusion, "What do you mean? This is your home now. We are your family. New Species can't live in the out world, and to be honest, I am amazed you managed to survive for as long as you did without getting murdered or getting caught by Mercile goons."

Knight chuckled, "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." He adjusted the bag on his shoulder and winked. "I can't give away my lady killer skills."

Tiger let out a deep, cheerful laugh. "They are all yours, pup. This stud has enough skills to last him a life-time."

"If you say so." The white haired canine grinned at the other's reaction.

"My mate says so." The feline smirked.

"Mate?" Knight's face drained of all colour and his smile fell into a comically traumatized expression.

The Species around Knight laughed and Harley walked beside the newcomer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Don't get scared now! You won't have to worry about it for few years, Knight. You're too young to bother with something like that."

"You're telling me..." He muttered, the lost expression still reflected in his eyes.

Harley started leading the young male towards the Medical as he let go. "Come on, you'll be visiting Doctor Trisha first and then I'll take you to the male's dorm and get you settled. You will need to behave; don't hurt her, she is here for our good and health. All New Species here love and value her. You will learn to do the same, she's a very nice human."

Knight walked along, glancing at the Species that stayed behind. "Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt her. I've been around humans my whole life, I like them." He paused. "Most of them." A thoughtful look showed on Harley's face and Knight nudged him playfully. "Is she pretty?"

Harley laughed, shaking his head. "Not for you pup, I told you she's mated. Slade would tear you a new one if you ogled at her, even if you're a newcomer."

"That's a shame, but I won't pursue." Besides, he already had a woman he needed to go after. She wasn't a doctor, more like a cold-blooded killer, and he was certain she would take over all of his time. He had to find her and quick. The faster he finished the mission the faster they would leave - without having to deal with the New Species or Trixie.

* * *

He lifted the glass to his lips, his throat burning from the alcoholic drink. Darkness cringed. He was familiar with the sensation and taste; he had been given a great deal of it throughout his training with the mercenaries. He never appreciated it; one sniff was enough to fill his tongue with it's harsh taste. During the beginning of his training he believed they were poisoning him, but his assumption hadn't been accurate.

The first time he was given alcohol was after what basically was a slaughter. He and his brothers had executed their mission with superb dexterity and the men thought of sharing a portion of their precious alcohol. 'Sharing', that was a kind word.

Darkness was wounded and tired from the mission but he had to present himself to the commander. He hadn't managed a step outside the boss's tent when the men grabbed him, forced him onto the ground and held his mouth wide open, spilling the nasty liquid down his throat. He gagged, desperately swallowing his 'reward', all the while thinking of ways to murder his and his brothers' tormentors. The men jerked away and let him loose, laughing with pride while he twisted his body to face the ground and cough fiercely.

The memories roused a deep snarl and he took another sip. 'Positive reinforcement', that's how they called it. Now and then, they would reward him with various items - treats - for his good behavior, as if he was some kind of senseless animal. Darkness' eyes dropped to the glass in his hand. Galina had been one of those treats, too. A rotten one.

He redirected his attention to the laptop on his bed, an arm's reach from him.

Inez sat comfortably with her legs bent on the couch; her eyes glued on the pages of the book she was reading. The third one that afternoon. She was a fast reader and a dedicated one; she had not stopped but only for few sporadic seconds to rub her eyes or drink some water. She also had a habit of picking her lips to bleed; it seemed to be a quirk of hers when focused and she wouldn't realize the light pain until her finger would spoil the current page with bright red. She then would dart her tongue out and brush it over the wound for a good while until she resumed her aggravating habit.

Each time Darkness would focus his eyes onto her mouth, aching to slap her hand away from her lips and claim them with his own. He would teach her to treat the sensitive skin better.

He would teach her not to draw blood from what was his.

Darkness' eyes widened, glad he couldn't witness his own shock. Inez wasn't his. Her lips weren't his. Her breasts weren't his. Her pussy wasn't his. Not her moans or her sweet juices. Nothing was his. And nothing would ever be his.

He slid lower against the pillows, the glass resting loosely between his fingers. The feline sighed with a heavy lump on his chest. What would he give to claim every inch of her sinful body. He forced himself to sit up and run a hand over his face, snarling through clenched teeth. Darkness wouldn't deny he felt a nagging attraction towards the female; that much was obvious. But to actually think she belonged to him? He wasn't of sound mind; he have had too much of that fucking human liquor.

Darkness moved himself to his feet in a hurry; ignoring the sudden headache that sparked. He placed the small glass on the nightstand and reached for his fully-packed bag. He was going back to the Male's dorm and in any other case he would have been glad, but not this time. He had hoped that when he would be returning to his apartment it would be because everything was over. But it wasn't. And he had the suspicion that it wouldn't be over for a long while.

The previous night, the Council had agreed to resume the interrogation and Darkness was the best choice, as before. He was skilled but also the most acquainted with the female. With all this crisis going on, Darkness wouldn't bring himself to oppose the Council's orders nor his people's needs.

He had stalled enough already. Nightmares would haunt him either way, there was no point pretending to be like the other Species. He was not. He was a monster and if it was for his kind's safety, he would bury every trace of civility he had left.

A chuckle escaped his full lips. Justice wanted to try and save him from the upcoming ordeal when Darkness presented him with a list of what he required. Justice was a good and caring male to try and give him a chance out of it but any hope to avoid the interrogation was false.

Inez wasn't easy. She wouldn't speak; not without his skills.

The feline ran a hand through his hair and glanced at the laptop's screen. The female hadn't moved an inch.

Darkness didn't like being close to that human. Inez stirred emotions he didn't want, not from someone like her, not from anyone. He dreaded the time he'd have to spend time alone with her; but by then he'd have drowned all of his emotions - good or bad. He wished.

Her anguish-filled scream echoed in his mind for the millionth time and he couldn't block it. Darkness frowned. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was worried the next time she'd look at him, she'd scream again and he wasn't ready for it. It would only be a validation of everything he believed about himself, of what he truly was.

His eyes flashed a tinge of uneasiness as he approached his laptop.

She looked so delicate, so small, so fracturable and his beast, his rage loved it. A rush of excitement and pleasure filled him at her distress, wanting more, and it terrified him. He didn't trust himself to stay in the same room as her, alone nonetheless. He feared that if he got another chance, he'd do it and he wouldn't be able to stop.

He had no other choice.

Darkness sent the feed to security and pushed the screen closed. He didn't want to look at the female any longer; he would have enough of that torture in the near future.

The feline placed the laptop into his duffel bag and zipped it. He picked the bag with ease and adjusted it over his shoulder before making his way down the stairs. A familiar scent reached his nostrils and his heart sunk; time was nearing. "You are here Justice." He spoke, moving to the living room. "I thought you and Jaded had a serious matter to discuss."

"I'm sorry, it took a little longer than expected. Jaded and I found common ground, for the time being." He stated. "He feels terrible about the decision he has to make, but I have no doubt he'll do the right thing." He flashed the other a smile.

Darkness threw the bag onto the floor and turned to look at his guest, or rather, guests. His eyes fell to the small Gift who looked up at him with bright golden eyes, smiling expectantly. Trixie.

He hadn't socialized with the Gift and he didn't plan to. She appeared to have adjusted to the New Species' way of life with ease. The males and humans didn't scare her, on the contrary, she was comfortable with them. There was a word going on around though, that she had a tendency to spend more time with the unstable Species. Breeze had repeatedly reported her discomfort at the fact, but of course, the males wouldn't hurt a Gift, not even ones like 861. Their only issues were with humans, and Darkness couldn't blame them. Letting go of anger had become much harder for everyone nowadays.

His attention went back to the little female sitting on his couch. She was holding a square box on her thighs. It was wrapped in colorful paper with a bow on top; a present. He arched a questioning eyebrow.

"It's for Inez." She informed shyly, "It's her birthday soon." Her eyes lowered to the present, shrugging her shoulders. "I thought it would be a nice."

Darkness stared for a long while, studying the Gift. "She's our enemy and she tried to kill you. Why would you care?"

"She didn't use to be an enemy." She replied, "She was my friend, even if she was pretending, she gave me good memories."

Darkness wanted to scowl but refrained. "They were lies." His voice came out too harsh for his liking but the Gift didn't look bothered.

"The happiness felt real at the time."

Darkness frowned deeply. He didn't understand the female's way of thinking. The memories may have been good at the time but they had led to a horrific betrayal which would have caused her her death. He had experienced a similar situation and it had resulted in the death of his brothers; the notion of forgiving something so horrendous felt sickening. His attention turned to Justice with curiosity. The male was stoic but his features remained soft as he sat beside Trixie. He kept his eyes on Darkness as if waiting for something, just like the Gift. Trixie's presence was baffling him but he did not want to deal with whatever the little female had in mind and the lack of infortmation left him irritated, "What is going on?" He demanded.

Justice's smile tightened. "It is not my decision whether or not Trixie will visit the human."

"You are the leader of the Organization. Of course it is."

"You are the expert." Justice stated firmly.

Darkness narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He wasn't going to allow the Gift close to that female; she was dangerous. Who knows what would happen if the two came into a close distance again? Last time those two had come face to face Trixie was about to get ripped into pieces.

"I'll go with my friends." Trixie exclaimed, earning Darkness's attention. "They will protect me."

"Your friends?"

"She's talking about 861, 732 and 828." Justice spoke before she did. There was a deep scowl on his lips but his voice revealed no disapproval. "They have been hanging out together and they seem to treat her like a sister."

"They are very nice. I like them." Trixie added, her smile widening into a grin. "They came here with me but they decided to stay outside of the cottage. They didn't want to disturb you."

"Good." Darkness grumbled. He didn't like those males one bit - they had tried to pick up a fight with True's mate and they hadn't stopped there. They were ruthless when they tried to train with some Task Force males, sending the humans to medical - thankfully without serious injuries. Trixie must have been the only female to approach them since the rest of the New Species females shunned them out as punishment for their actions.

"Will you allow me to visit Inez?" The Gift's voice was gentle and pleading. Her kitty-ears hang low and her eyes looked up at him, wide and begging.

Darkness growled at the female's antics and turned to Justice.

The male chuckled. "Don't look at me, my friend. I caved."

Darkness turned back to the Gift and rose his hand to rub his temples with a groan. "I do not trust those males close to a human."

"They won't hurt her!" Trixie sounded both insulted and worried, "I have talked to them about it. They know how important this is for me... They care." She looked wounded, her eyes downcast.

Darkness' lips thinned into a line but his heart tightened. "You may go." He growled behind his teeth. One more defeat in his record. This, was not a good year. "But the males will accompany you. You will be safe. But so will Inez," His tone low and deep, "It is a direct order from me. Warn them. We already have cameras watching her every move if anything happens, I will know."

Trixie placed the box on the couch and jumped onto the large feline, squealing with happiness. Her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping herself attached to him. "Thank you! You're so awesome!"

Darkness' body went rigid, his eyes locked on Justice with a comical expression on his face. He didn't like the sudden show of affection but he didn't move, worried he'd somehow harm the dangling Gift.

Justice laughed, "That's enough, Trixie. Darkness is not a touchy male."

Trixie dropped to her feet and turned back, "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy!" She let out, taking hold of the present and running to the door, excitement all over her face. "I'll go right away! Thank you again, Darkness!"

"You have fifteen minutes!" Justice called out, standing from his seat to look at the retreating female.

"Fifteen minutes are enough! Thank you!" She let out, waving at the two.

Once the door closed Justice sobered and turned to look at Darkness. "I didn't think you would give her permission."

Darkness directed his gaze to the floor and ran a hand through his hair. "It is better if she sees Inez now." He breathed out, his voice but a whisper, "She will not have the chance to meet her any other time, and even if she does, Inez won't be the same by the time I'm done with her." He kept his voice empty of any emotion but anger and dread ate at him. He knew what would happen, he could feel it in his gut.

Justice rose his brows with worry. He couldn't comprehend what would befall the human but from the items Darkness requested be brought into a soundproofed cell was enough to give him a vague idea. "How about you? Will you be okay?" He asked, compassion evident in his tone.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine." It was a lie. He wouldn't be fine, but he had to try, besides, he was already a mess what would the big deal be if he got worse? "It is what I was trained for. All I need from you is to have everything ready."

Justice nodded grimly, "It is ready. The room is soundproofed and the bars were replaced by a thick wall. It is completely dark but you'll have perfect lighting, the switches are by the door. The door is code-locked and can only open with the password. No one else will enter the room or even the basement unless you say otherwise. All items are in the cell and you are free to assemble when you want."

"That was very quick." Darkness' brows shot up in amazement.

Justice chuckled, "Money, my friend. That's all it takes to get humans running." His expression turned serious once again, his tone low but gentle. "I'm sorry I am forcing you into this."

"Don't." He demanded, "I am doing my duty, I am good at it and right now we have no choice." A sigh left his lips and he plopped himself onto the couch. "I only need a couple of hours to myself tonight. I want to plan everything out. I will start working tomorrow."

Justice watched Darkness closely. He had grown quiet and stiff and Justice felt guilty for the feline. It was difficult dealing with humans and the out world, but dealing with the demons of the past wasn't even comparable. Darkness was called to do what no other New Species could, no matter how strong they were, and he didn't complain. Justice moved by the feline and sat down in silence, it was only company and understanding he could offer Darkness. For now.

* * *

Trixie closed the door behind her, three pair of eyes locked onto her own expectantly. A slender finger rose to her full-out smirk, calling for silence.

The males spoke no words but understanding drifted between them. Their bodies relaxed and their attention moved to the cottage next to Darkness'.

Trixie stepped forward, winking at 861 and his companions. She made a sharp turn, her destination only seconds away from where they stood. Her friends followed suit, their feet heavy on the soft grass, marking their trails. "All ready?" The Gift asked, knowing they were out of earshot.

"Yes." 861 pointed out, "The feed was replaced and will run in four minutes." The male stated, "You'll have ten minutes."

"Wonderful."

"Are you sure about this?" 732 growled, regarding the little female's form from few inches behind.

"Yes." It was a soft and confident answer. The males knew well of her plans for the human two days now; from the moment Inez was returned to Homeland. They had good reasons to question her will to meet with her 'friend' but they mattered not. She had a purpose to fulfill, besides, she was very familiar with Inez and right now, she had the upper hand.

The group reached the cottage and Trixie walked up to the door. "Come with me 861, if you please." She asked, gazing at the primate. "You will need to face one of them sooner or later. It is better if you familiarize yourself now, while she cannot retaliate."

861 narrowed his eyes, turning his attention to the other two. The four had become a family - the newest addition being Trixie. He felt responsible for all of them and if what the Gift had told him was true, he wouldn't endanger the other's safety. After all, he wanted to spare the males looking at one of those filthy creatures. They had spent many years in captivity having to deal with their presence.

The primate nodded at the two males who responded with a knowing look. 861 side-stepped the Gift and knocked on the door with his fist, a demanding and loud sound. It didn't take long until they heard the soft treading of bare feet against the wooden flooring.

The door opened and Inez came into view. Her body stiffened in an instant; her eyebrows shot up with distress. "Trixie." She whispered in a breathless exhale. What once would have been her kill and glory stood before her with splendor.

"Hello."

It was the honey-sweet, poisonous voice embedded in her memory. Inez schooled her expression with a struggle but made no attempts to move or speak. Her body was locked on spot and her mind blank.

"Are you not going to welcome us in?"

Us? Inez flickered her attention to the body standing beside Trixie, only just realizing his presence. It was a mass of muscle mixed with a spoonful of animosity and a generous dosage of vehemence.

She wanted cower.

"Let us in." The primate commanded, his palm flat on the thick wood.

One punch. That's all it would take to to bring the door down, Inez had no doubt about it. Her grip on the handle tightened in a desperate hold, ready to thrust it close.

Trixie smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Don't be so frightened. We're only here to give you a present. For old times sake." A smirk creeped it's way on her lips, "Would some discipline be in order?"

Inez's attention darted back to Trixie in full alert. It was an instinctive impulse that reawoke the long forgotten response to the tip of her tongue. Inez choked her words audibly, drowning the ingrained reply to the back of her throat.

"Step aside." The Gift ordered with spite. "And welcome us in."

She swallowed with a gulp, her neck burning with unspoken profanity yet she moved to the side. She opened the door wider and stretched her hand into the cottage, her palm open and relaxed. The visitors weren't welcome, nor the gifts they bore.

Trixie skipped into the living room as if she knew exactly where to go but 861 stood by the human female. His eyes glowered over her face, his chest expanding with a deep growl. She wasn't looking at him nor the other males at the porch, her eyes were cast to the ground . She was submissive. Clever female. The primate thought, She knows her place. "Guard the door." 861 spoke with authority, ripping his attention from the human to walk into the living room.

Inez closed the door and rest her head against it. She broke her breathing into slow soft inhales, quieting her drumming heart. With a sigh, she pulled away and ran a hand through her raven hair; she was in the dance floor now and she had to dance. Inez turned and walked to the main room. She found Trixie sitting at the armchair across the couch, one leg over the other, her delicate fingers cupping her knee. Ever the lady.

The primate stood by the couch, his hands clenched at his sides anf his muscles flexed, ready to strike.

Trixie's smile brightened and she waved her hand, earning Inez's focus. "Please, have a seat."

"I'd rather stand."

"Sit."

With a frown, Inez paced around the couch, wary of the male's unfriendly demeanor. She sat right in front of the Gift and placed her hands over her thighs, waiting.

Trixie ripped her eyes from Inez to land on 861. The male rose his wrist and gazed at his watch. Silence stretched for two long minutes before the male nodded at the small feline.

The Gift's ears perked up, flashing her sharp canines in a smirk. "How have you been, darling?"

Inez furrowed her brows, clenching her jaw. "Cut the bullshit."

"Ah-ah-ah, is that a way to speak to a New Species, ersatz?"

"You're a mongrel. Not a Species."

861 growled. The threatening sound alerted Inez's senses and she shifted her head just enough to see the man stride to her side from the corner of her eyes.

The primate towered over her; a looming menace.

"Careful, ersatz. You don't want to end up like Emilia."

Inez's eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring.

"Of course you remember her, don't you?" Trixie grinned, "Pretty woman wasn't she? An exemplary Breeder. Too bad she didn't know when to stop using that mouth of hers." She focused on 861, "Emilia was good with her tongue, on both males and females. Unfortunately we had to cut it off."

861 didn't hide his revulsion. "Why did you remove her tongue?"

Trixie lifted her chin, "There were many reasons. Emilia, like many other humans, need to be disciplined in order to learn their place. That female would spout insults and lies about our kind with no shame. She was causing a mess and we had to remind her, her place."

861 wasn't convinced. He couldn't think of harming a female in such a way.

"Humans, 861, do not learn." She pointed out, as if sensing his doubt. "In order to keep order amongst those opposing you, you need to be firm. You may warn them twice or thrice but there comes a time when you must keep your word and principles. You cannot allow any disobedience slide. But you will understand, I believe. When the time comes."

Inez's eyes were downcast, glued on the coffee table. She wanted to shut Trixie's words out of her mind but the memories had already surfaced pulling her in. She knew first hand what 'Severe Discipline' was and the motives behind it.

Inez had witnessed the soiree like many others and Emilia was in the center of it. It wasn't something they hadn't experienced before but there was no sequence in everything they did, only brutality. By the end of it...

"It would be a waste if it happened to you too, Inez."

Trixie's warn pulled the girl back to reality but again she didn't react.

"It wouldn't be a loss." The male retorted.

"I would disagree." Trixie chuckled, earning the male's attention. "Females like Inez have spent a good amount of their lives training to pleasure males."

"Stop it." Inez whispered.

"We have many females like her, but few can survive five crossbreed males at the same time the way Inez does." Her smirk widened, "She could show you and your friends a good time."

"Really." The male brushed his fingers against the human's cheek. It was a seemingly gentle touch and promised a louring tension of violent and animalistic desire.

Disgust hit Inez like a wave. A nauseating spinous itch spread throughout her skin and her hands ached to scour the filth away. But she didn't move, only her fingers dared a response to her desperate call, scratching the jean's material in a subtle motion.

The Gift's mocking smile widened. "Really." She assured, "And the best part is, she likes it."

"Stop!" Inez shot up to her feet, grabbing the male's wrist with all the strength she had, nails digging into his skin. She burned daggers into Trixie's golden eyes, and if she physically held any, she would have buried them deep into her skull.

861 let out a vicious growl, jerking himself out of the human's hold. He moved a hand to her neck, wrapping his fingers around hair and flesh while his other reached for her shoulder in a bruising hold. "You do not touch me without permission female." He whispered into her ear; his warm breath ghosting against her cheek. "You'll have the pleasure of doing so soon enough." 861's voice lightened at the lingering threat as he forced her back onto her seat. He freed her neck but the hold on her shoulder didn't ease.

"Thank you, 861." There was honest appreciation in Trixie's voice, "Be careful with this one though. She's good with blades." She tapped her bottom lip with her index finger, letting out a thoughtful hum. "What was it again? The reason of your preference to swords..." Trixie's attention moved back to Inez, her amusement evident.

Inez sealed her lips together, observing the other's twinkling eyes. 'Dance', She thought to herself, 'Dance to their claps.' She shut her eyes in defeat and replied as was expected of her. "Beheading your kind makes a clean and solid kill."

861's lip curled in rage but no sound escaped. His grasp only tightened on her muscles and bones willing to break them. The female arched her back onto his hand, attempting to lessen the crashing pressure, but he remained unfazed. He savored the show of agony and her whimper.

Trixie only laughed. "You haven't changed one bit."

"You find it entertaining?" 861 glowered at the small Species.

"Why yes." She exclaimed with no shame, "Human idiocy never ceases to entertain me. They are flawed, flimsy little creatures. Unlike us."

The primate narrowed his eyes, closely regarding the Gift and then the female in front of him. 861 sneered and jerked his hand from the human's shoulder. "You are not wrong."

Trixie tilted her head, waving her hand at the item on the table. "Open your present, ersatz. I'm certain you will find it useful."

Inez dropped her gaze at the colorful box, her fingers massaging the abused area on her shoulder. She didn't know what to expect; figuring Trixie's mind wasn't one of her talents. An eyebrow arched and she bit her lip as she reached for the present with suspicion.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day." Trixie hissed.

Inez placed the box on her thighs and ripped at the paper lazily. She opened it and dared her hand into the box; her fingers brushed against a metallic pattern. Cold and smooth. Her eyes narrowed and snapped to the Gift who waited patiently. Inez pulled out the item and lowered her gaze to meet her reflection inside the Victorian, oval-shaped mirror. In seconds the item was flung across the room without a single thought. Inez's body temperature rose dramatically and droplets of sweat rolled down her temple.

"Is something wrong?" She cooed. "It is a rare antique, you should treat it better. Was it not to your liking?"

Inez's hands trembled, whether out of rage or panic she wasn't sure. Close call. Her eyes stared onto her palms, wet with cold sweat.

"I met him, you know."

Trixie drew Inez's sole attention once again, her distressed expression holding a hint of disarray.

"Darkness. He's still in charge of you, and he is not going to play nice." She smirked. "I'm sure you've noticed it as well, haven't you? That crossbreed has potential, you can just feel the sovereignty radiating from him in waves. He would make a good, talented Handler." Her eyes widened with realization and a false compassionate smile emerged on her lips. "Is that the reason why this house stinks of your arousal?" She laughed, throwing her head back. "Wow, they did screw you up, didn't they?"

"What are you talking about?" 861 demanded, sniffing at the air. He was getting irritated; his nose wasn't as good as a feline's or a canine's. His attention fell on the human female and grimaced.

"You will learn soon, 816. I have many, many things to tell you."

The primate wrapped his arms in front of his chest, and nodded with acceptance. He didn't mind the wait, after all, Trixie had already revealed a lot to him.

"What do you want, Trixie?" Inez rasped, locking their eyes together.

Trixie shrugged, "To help you."

"Fuck you."

"I don't swing that way, ersatz." There it was again, the sickeningly sweet tone of hers, "I offered you an option out and you denied it. I am afraid I can't do much more."

"What you offered me is not an option."

"What's wrong, Inez?" Irritation rose in Trixie's voice as she moved to her feet. "At any other time you would have jumped at the chance to kill a few hundred of New Species. What stops you now?" 861 tensed at the Gift's statement, his eyes narrowed, but Trixie payed not heed.

"Leave, Trixie."

"I wish you luck, ersatz." The Gift marched past the couch, waiting for the male to lead their way out.

861 glanced one last time at the female but walked forward.

Inez threw her body against the back of her couch, listening to the crossbreed's footsteps fade into the hallway. The door opened and closed, freeing the sigh of relief she held captive for those long seconds. Inez sent a daring glance at the cracked mirror on the floor and shuddered.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" 861 demanded in a deep growl. "Why would you give her a chance to kill New Species? We are not going to hurt our people." His spat each word with unyielding authority, anger built up to it's peak. He brought his wrist up and looked at the watch; they had made it just in time. The feed was back to normal when the human had asked them to leave. The Gift's calculation was flawless.

Trixie frowned, shaking her head. "No, we will not hurt our people." She confirmed, "But some in the NSO are not our people, and I am not referring to humans. New Species like Justice North are not our people." She took hold of the male's hand and squeezed it. "The NSO's future lies with you, with the decisions and sacrifices you make to give our kind a better future. A place above the vermin."

861 glanced at the small hand within his own and then back to the Gift. He didn't know how to respond, there was doubt in his heart and he still had a lot to learn. "Tell me everything. I will make my decision when I know the whole truth."

Trixie smiled in acceptance at his words. She would tell him everything he needed to know.

* * *

Inez rest her arms over her face, tapping her foot against the floor. The repetitive sound soothed and set her mind into a steady rhythm. Trixie's presence still lingered in the room, dominating it, tainting it, as it tainted everything else she touched. Rage burnt within Inez's chest; once again she felt helpless. It was a humiliating sensation, out of her control.

A flaw of human nature.

Vile, puny creatures. She bit her lower lip in anger, hating her skin, hating her bones. All her efforts had proven futile and all the steps she had taken led her further apart from her goal. And it was only one simple, puny, little goal. It was her mother. Her most beloved mother she was ripped away from at her earliest days. She had been so helpless to do anything back then and not much had changed. She was just as helpless now as she was then.

And the rage returned, and it grew, and it wrapped and it twirled around her like thorny roots of steel, binding her to the monstrosities and the blood on her hands.

She wanted to run. She wanted to return home and retake all the choices she made. For once, she wanted to be a coward, she wanted to wail and break and she would enjoy it. She would enjoy the regret, the humiliation, the shame and she would rise above them.

Maybe trixie was right, maybe what she felt for Darkness was nothing more than the need to break. To have an excuse to break and feel alive. A bitter laugh escaped her lips and she shook her head.

"I assume you didn't like the present."

Her eyes snapped open and turned to the source of the sound in alarm, her hands instinctively moving to her hips to unsheathe her swords. Her fingers gripped at thin air and she cursed. Inez eyed the man in alarm but didn't turn away when his eyes narrowed into slits, understanding the meaning behind her movement.

Justice North was not amused. He stood with his hands in his pockets, casually watching her with a calculating stare. He was relaxed but imposing, just as most crossbreeds were, but the fact that he was a father of a newborn made him a direct threat. A merciless one.

Inez dropped her hands to her things and waited patiently, a knot twisting her stomach. The leader of the NSO himself was right in front of her, and when a leader made an appereance like that it never ended good. At least not in her experience.

The sound of the door closing drew her attention to the hallway, her body tensing. Darkness' familiar form came into view. The feline spared her a glance and her heart sunk. His eyes were distant, lacking the heat of passion she had become accustomed to.

Darkness tore his eyes from the female and wrapped his arms in front of his chest, his back leaning against the wall. He spared no words, fixing his attention onto the dark hallway before him.

"It's unfortunate." Justice started, "You won't get another present for a long time, if ever again." The male invited himself in and sat down across the human, in the same chair Trixie sat.

"I don't like mirrors." It was an honest yet stiff reply.

The NSO leader narrowed his eyes, cutting to the chase. "You have caused a lot of trouble. To all of us."

She had the audacity to chuckle. "You have no idea."

Justice frowned deeply. He tapped his fingers over the chair's arm examining her posture. She was breathing easily and appeared comfortable but there was a hidden tension in her muscles, ready to jump.

"Listen to me." He ordered, leaning closer to the table and bringing his eyes at Inez's height. Their gazes met and locked. "I understand the feeling of fear. I have experienced it all of my life. I know how cruel the people you work for can be and if you betray them they will make you an example." He paused, "If you decide to cooperate with us, we'll grand you safety within the NSO. You will not need to fear about your people coming after you. You will give you enough freedom to roam around and we can provide you with anything you can wish for. All we need is some answers to try and save my people. We have suffered enough." He ran his eyes over her, examining her closely. He wanted to try and reason with her for everyone's sake. "You are young, bright and good-looking. Don't you want to live your life? Don't you want to fall in love? Have young of your own?"

Inez smiled, lowering her eyes with a slight shake of her head.

Justice read her reaction and tilted his head. It spelled of downhearted dismissal. "Look at me." He requested gently and she did. "We don't take pleasure in torturing females and we want to avoid it. We are even willing to offer you a place in our world, with limited freedom, of course, but it is a better fate than what awaits you if you stay quiet. Anything you say will be off record." He promised, his voice lowering, "No matter the past and who you are associated with. I look at you and I know for sure that you are not cruel. You must have some compassion, some humanity left."

A veil of stoic tenderness masked her features. She didn't know if there was honesty in his words but she appreciated his offer, even if a lie. It was tempting and it brought warmth to her chest. It was unfortunate she had to deny. "Cut me open if you want, Mr. North. You will find none."

Darkness narrowed his eyes and his fists tightened.

Justice's snarl was deep with rage. "Why are you doing this? Why are your people doing this?" He roared, "We are sentient beings, such as you! We have feelings like you! All my kind wants is to live in peace in this world and you won't let us!" He hand was gripping at her arm, "For your own good, Inez. Speak. I only want to protect my people. Help me do that and I will help you."

Inez watched the man closely for a good while before turning her attention to Darkness. She took a deep breath and released it, her gaze returning to Justice. She brought her hand to pat at his fingers gripping at her, "I apologize Mr. North. Do not take it personally, it is only that what I want to protect is different from what you want to protect."

"And who's going to protect you?" Darkness growled, his eyes still glued at the distance.

Her eyes stayed on Justice and the sides of her lips tilted upwards. "It is my responsibility and my burden. I have no expectations from anyone to protect me." She was clinging into the hope that she wasn't alone. Her link to Pantheon was shattered and Dongmei hadn't made any attempts to take her from the NSO. But, the fact that the Princess was here proved that they hadn't forgotten her. All she had to do was endure. She had to endure for them. To survive and return to fix her mistake. That's why she was raised anyway, to endure anything that came her way; this time was no different.

Justice moved his eyes from the human to his friend. He was only glad that the female had taken responsibility for whatever was going happened to her. Maybe it would lessen some weight off of Darkness' shoulders. He deserved that much. "Very well." Justice growled with a sneer, pulling his finger away from the female and bringing himself to his feet. He adjusting his clothing and glided his way to Darkness, "She's all yours." He said, placing a hand on Darkness' shoulder and squeezed. He gave the other an apologetic look, shaking his head and led himself out.

Darkness felt the urge to roar. This was the only chance for both of them to get away and despite the Council's generosity, she had dismissed it with not a second though. "You don't know what you got into." He finally spoke with a gruff tone. He didn't want to look at her, not yet. "I admire your defiance and loyalty, even if it's for evil humans, but you have made your choice. I won't hold back this time."

Inez closed her eyes and breathed out heavily. Fear was a familiar feeling but she had forgotten the impact it had. For years she felt rage, no fear. Only rage. "I understand."

Darkness finally turned his focus to the female, and a frown married his lips. He straightened his body and stalked towards her, extending his hand. "We'll be leaving now." His voice was surprisingly gentle, sending shivers up her spine.

She opened her eyes and glanced at the man's hand, then into his eyes. They were darkened with a sullen look. She wanted to ask what they were planning to do to obtain their answers but she swallowed hard, it was better not knowing, especially if it caused a strong man like Darkness such a sad expression.

The knot in her stomach tightened even more and her eyes searched for the mirror, her heartbeat hard against her rib cage. It lay on the floor, calling to her, tempting her. It was there. Right there. It would grant her her escape.

"Don't." Darkness rasped, gaining her sole focus. "You have made many wrong choices Inez. Don't make another one."

There was no way Darkness knew what she was thinking, but his words were appropriate all the same. There was no wrong choice to make anymore though, she could only make the less wrong choice. It was with a smile that she placed her cold hand into his own.

His fingers wrapped around her small hand ever so gently and Darkness pulled her to he feet. He paused, looking down at her with masked melancholy. His hand brushed the side of her cheek gently, examining her face; these were the last minutes he would be able to view her as a human, as the lover she could have been, if only things were different. If only the world was different.

He caught an apology that threatened to slip from his tongue and he cleared his throat. There were no apologies due. she had made her choice and she knew the consequences. Even so, it brought little solace to his heart. "Let's go." He rasped, "You will not be resting here tonight."

* * *

_Author's note: NEW CHAPTER! WOO! A lot has happened since I was able to work on the story again! Life can be barbaric! Anyway! The standard disclaimer applies, Ms awesome Laurann Dohner owns New Species! I hope you enjoy this chapter (also, I updated all chapters - seriously so many mistakes all around grammar!). _

_Please allow me to add some insight about this fanfic if I may! As editor4reel very well mentioned, this story doesn't have the same feel as Ms. Dohner's books. In my reply I made few things clear that could be of help to the rest of the readers so here you go! The main environment introduced in the NS stories is limited to one part of the world so with a series of what-ifs I ended up expanding it to the rest of the world – it certainly is foreign to the NS fans and I have felt rather reluctant to upload and update it especially since I committed a sin by adding a project of mine (with the appropriate changes and manipulations to fit with the NS World) as the expansion – but it turned out to be a good and fun exercise for me. _

_Basically, the story may focus on Darkness and Inez but it's purpose is not their strife and pain to get to the point they mate. It is about all of the NSO and the world that surrounds them. _

_They were created in a society which stands on top of the deaths of innocents and is ruled by vanity, corruption and hunger for power/control. Simple and mindless hate from masses like the Church-fanatics is but dust compared to the ones who stand above the everyday person. The NSO is powerful and untouchable - but they can't stay that way for long, they won't be allowed. They are a threat to those who hold or want power and among the billions of people and thousands of companies/ industries/ associations there are those who have more resources, money, political power and so on. Also there are many authorities that could get in the NSO's way, if wrong people were in those positions – people with influence. Don't get me wrong, New Species are powerful, that's precisely why they got in the situation they did, and they have yet to see how much power they hold and can establish – but it's not time yet. They need to grow and mature._

_In this story, New Species are a part of something bigger and dangerous, but to figure out what is going on, they will be forced to enter the Out World, to experience the society that brought them into existence, to live and learn from it. The world is only going to get darker and their walls won't be enough to shield them. It is then that they will understand the price and responsibility of freedom, since life is never fair to anyone (they know that first hand). They will come across dreadful choices they will need to make. And drama, a lot of it. New Species will have to face their own kind, they will have to face themselves, their nature and the human within them. Species, just like humans, are individuals each with their own perspectives, experiences, ambitions and passions. They can be influenced by the negativity of the Out World, no one is immune to it, but it is up to their personalities to see if their principles and morals will stay intact. _

_Also, to clarify: 'Crossbreed' is nothing more than the term used by Mercile and the rest of the Industries for the project, so our Canon New Species are Crossbreeds (By Medical definition) and the Crossbreeds referred in the chapters are New Species. But for their own reasons 'Crossbreeds' have not yet defined themselves by a different term. They are basically New Species from across the sea, who grew and were treated differently thus value things differently. So, during various conferences the official title would be "Crossbreed Project." which refers to all DNA mixed people. :) I hope this has been helpful! Thank you all for reading and if you feel like it, please let me know what you think!_


End file.
